El futuro en nuestras manos
by Zara Taisho
Summary: Cuatro chicos. Un misterioso regalo. Una extraña carta ¿del futuro?. - ¿Y si es una broma?. –le cuestionó a James. - No creo. -¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –le inquirió nuevamente la pelirroja. - No sé, solo siento que estas personas son de confiar. No podría explicarlo. - Mmm… está bien. - Entonces… leemos –pregunto James.
1. Lechuzas mensajeras

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío.**

**Hola!**

**Sé que debería de estar subiendo el próximo capítulo de mi fic Se te olvido (DBZ), pero esta idea se me metió en la cabeza desde hace algunos meses y no me la pude sacar. **

**Sé hay muchos fic como estos pero uno más no molesta a nadie, así que me dije porque no? además quería hacerlo y nadie me lo va a impedir muajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Si es que alguien está leyendo el fic antes mencionado. Solo le voy a decir que este lo voy a actualizar con más frecuencia que el otro (Pienso actualizar dos o tres capítulos por mes). Es que la musa se fue de vacaciones a Hawai y no me llevó u.u**

**Como ya no tengo nada más que decir, espero que disfruten de la lectura y me regalen algún review!**

-Cornamenta… vamos cornamenta levántate.

- Aún es temprano Canuto, no se va despertar.

- Pero Lunático, es navidad! – dijo un joven con porte elegante, rasgos aristocráticos, cabello negro azulado largo hasta los hombros e intrigantes ojos grises, haciendo pucheros – y no me dejas abrir mis regalos hasta que estemos despiertos todos.

- Entonces espera a que despierte.

- No! – se acercó a la cama nuevamente y con varita en mano – Aguamenti!

Un chorro de agua salió de la varita mojando a un chico pelinegro con cabellos alborotados.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - se levantó - Sirius! Ven acá perro pulgoso, déjame que te atrape.

- Vamos James, es Navidad y Remus no me dejaba abrir los regalos.

- Por eso me mojaste! – gritó colocándose sus anteojos que había dejado en el buró.

- Ya deja de quejarte.- haciéndole un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia, en ese momento le brillaron los ojos y se lanzó gritando. - Regalos!

Los tres chicos dejaron de lado la pelea y comenzaron a abrir sus regalos.

-Mira lo que me dio mamá Dorea! – grito Sirius moviendo un peluche de un perro negro.

- Yo también tengo uno. – Dijo con un peluche en forma de lobo entre los brazos, era un chico alto, con músculos ligeramente marcados, cabello castaño y ojos marrones casi dorados.

- Y yo – James enseñando uno con forma de ciervo.

- Es mini cornamenta – rió Sirius

- Y Canutito!

- Ya, ya, vamos a desayunar. Supongo que Peter también debe haber recibido uno.

Como eran las vacaciones de navidad, casi todos los alumnos de Hogwarts habían regresado a sus casas, por lo que el comedor estaba casi vacío.

De los alumnos de sexto de Gryffindor solo se quedaron cuatro estudiantes, tres de ellos conocidos por todos como los mayores bromistas de esa época, y se hacían llamar: los merodeadores. Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta son cuatro amigos con un gran secreto, tres de ellos son animagos ilegales y el otro un licántropo. Pero como Colagusano había regresado a su casa por navidad, solo quedaban Cornamenta, Canuto y Lunático.

-Déjame en paz, Potter – entró una pelirroja con maravillosos ojos verdes a la sala común seguida por tres chicos, dos de ellos con cara de resignación, acostumbrados a estas escenas.

- Pero Lily…

- Evans, Potter.

- Si… suena bien – dijo James con ojos soñadores, viéndola embobado.

- Que…

- Oigan, no quisiera interrumpir sus peleas maritales pero saben de quien es este regalo – se hizo escuchar Sirius que estaba al lado de Remus viendo un paquete que estaba en una mesa en el centro de la sala común.

- Porque no miras la tarjeta – sugirió Lily acercándose con James para ver.

- Dice… para Sirius, Remus, James y Lily – leyó Lunático.

- Es para nosotros – exclamó el chico con cabello largo y hermosos ojos grises. – hay que abrirlo. – cogió el regalo y comenzó a desenvolverlo.

- Una caja?

- Trae para acá – le quitó James y la abrió sacando cinco libros y una carta.

- Nah que aburrido… seguro era solo para Lunático o la pelirroja. – dijo Canuto perdiendo el interés y echándose en uno de los muebles.

- Lee la carta – pidió Lily con curiosidad.

- Eh, si…

_Queridos Lunático, Canuto, Cornamenta y Lily:_

_Les enviamos estos libros…_

_Sabemos su secreto…_

_James!_

_Ouch. Rose porque la agresividad._

_Para que dejes de hacer payasadas y te comportes._

_Al! Como puedes ponerte en mi contra, somos hermanos tienes que apoyarme._

_Oigan chicos, la carta._

_Eh… si, cierto._

_Les enviamos estos libros como regalo para que puedan conocer su destino y cambien su futuro ya que de esa forma salvarán muchas vidas inocentes y también las de muchos de sus seres queridos._

_Estos cinco libros relatan la vida de un estudiante de Hogwarts durante su tercer hasta su séptimo año. _

_Y es alguien muy importante para ustedes, así que les conviene leerlos._

_Solo les pedimos que no saquen conclusiones apresuradas porque muchas veces quien parece malo en realidad no lo es._

_Y no pueden contarle de esto a nadie, mientras menos personas sepan de esto, mejor._

_No hagan nada hasta que terminen de leer los cinco libros porque se pueden arrepentir, como dijimos antes no todo lo que parece es así. _

_Bueno si deciden leerlos ahí están los libros, pero si no las paginas se borrarán, quedarán en blanco y no volverán a tener otra oportunidad como esta._

_Es su decisión, piénsenlo bien._

_Bye! _

_Esperamos volver a verlos en algunos años!_

_J.S.P., A.S.P., H.W., R.W. y S.H.M._

- Quienes son J.S.P., A.S.P., H.W., R.W. y S.H.M.? – preguntó Remus

- No sé, supongo que deben ser del futuro? – Sirius contestó.

- Es imposible enviar objetos por el tiempo. – dijo Lily con voz de sabelotodo.

- Pero quizá en el futuro lo hayan descubierto.

- Y si es una broma?. – le cuestionó a James.

- No creo.

-Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – le inquirió nuevamente la pelirroja.

- No sé, solo siento que estas personas son de confiar. No podría explicarlo.

- Mmm… está bien.

- Entonces… leemos – pregunto James.

- Aun así, es muy peligroso jugar con el tiempo – opinó Lily no queriéndose dar por vencida aunque por dentro moría de la curiosidad.

- Vamos no tienes curiosidad de saber si te casa con nuestro querido amigo Cornamenta – dijo Sirius haciendola sonrojar.

- Claro que no!

- Yo digo que deberíamos leer – sugirió Remus.

- Decidido! Somos tres contra uno. – gritó Sirius emocionado.

- Pero…

- Noo. Pelirroja mayoría gana. – lo dijo como si hablara con un niño de 5 años que no entiende.

- Está bien. – fingió hacerse la resignada ya que ella también quería conocer su futuro.

- Yo empiezo – Remus cogió el primer libro – se llama Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban.

- Lee la contraportada para saber de qué trata. – pidió James, más atento a la chica que se había sentado a su costado, que a lo enunciado por su amigo.

- Ok

_Harry aguarda con impaciencia el inicio del tercer curso del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Tras haber cumplido los trece años, solo y lejos de sus amigos, Harry se pelea con su bigotuda tía Marge, a la que convierte en globo, _

-Me encanta este chico – dijo Sirius riéndose a carcajadas.

_Y debe huir en un autobús mágico. Mientras tanto, de la prisión de Azkaban se ha escapado un terrible villano,_

-Quien es – Preguntaron todos al ver como Remus palidecía.

_Sirius Black, un asesino en serie con poderes mágicos que fue cómplice de lord Voldemort_

-QUE! NO! NO ES CIERTO –Gritó James parándose del mueble en el que estaba sentado – no puedes unirte a ese bastardo!

- Ahí lo dice – dijo Sirius en shock, él no se veía como partidario de Voldemort por lo que no podía creérselo del todo, pero ese libro era del futuro quizá hubiera cambiado de opinión… muchas cosas pueden suceder en unos años.

- CALLATE! TU NUNCA te unirías a él – gritó no podía creerse que alguno de sus amigos se uniera a Voldemort, mucho menos Sirius, su hermano, y peor aún él no se convertiría en asesino. – escúchame bien Canuto, tu nunca te convertirías en mortifago, detestas la ideología purista. Siempre la has criticado. ERES UN TRAIDOR A LA SANGRE!

- James tiene razón Sirius – habló Remus – si no fuera así, no habrías dejado tu casa.

- Pero…

- Ellos tienen razón – le interrumpió Lily después de salir del shock – no te conozco tanto como James y Remus, pero sé que tu nunca traicionarías a tus amigos, para ti la amistad es muy importante y no eres ningún asesino.

- E-Esta bien.

_Y que parece dispuesto a borrar a Harry del mapa. Y por si fuera poco, Harry deberá enfrentarse a unos terribles monstruos, los dementores,_

-Dementores – Chilló Lily preocupada por el chico – como un chico de trece años puede enfrentarse contra esas criaturas.

Remus continuó leyendo, también preocupado por la seguridad del chico al igual que sus amigos.

_Seres abominables capaces de robarles la felicidad a los magos y de eliminar todo recuerdo hermoso de aquellos que osan mirarlos. Lo que ninguno de estos malvados personajes sabe es que Harry, con la ayuda de sus fieles amigos Ron y Hermione, es capaz de todo y mucho más._

-Bueno, no creo que sea tan malo. – dijo James dudoso.

- El primer capítulo se llama **Lechuzas Mensajeras**

**Harr****y ****Potte****r **

-Potter? A qué es tu hijo Corn. – dijo Sirius divertido.

- Quien será la madre? – preguntó el aludido con ojos soñadores mirando a cierta pelirroja que estaba sentada al lado suyo.

Lily frunció el ceño algo molesta _y él decía que era la única y que me iba esperar._

-Se dan cuenta que es como la tercera vez que digo Harry Potter y recién se dan cuenta del apellido. – mencionó divertido el ojimiel, los otros solo se miraron avergonzados.

**era****, ****e****n ****mucho****s ****sentidos****, ****u****n ****muchach****o ****diferen****te****. ****Po****r ****u****n ****lado****,****las ****vacacione****s ****d****e ****veran****o ****l****e ****gustaba****n ****meno****s ****qu****e ****cualquie****r ****otr****a ****époc****a ****de****l ****año****; ****y ****po****r ****otro****, ****deseab****a ****d****e ****ve****r****da****d ****hace****r ****lo****s ****deberes****, **

-Tu hijo se pasó al lado oscuro. –poniendo cara de terror, Sirius.

- Que sea responsable no quiere decir que sea del lado oscuro.- le tiró un zape Remus.

**per****o ****tení****a ****qu****e ****hacerlo****s ****a ****escondidas****,****mu****y ****entrad****a ****l****a**** noche****.****Y**** además****, ****Harr****y ****Potte****r ****er****a ****u****n ****mago.**

-Es un mago! – gritó Sirius sorprendido.

- No, la magia no existe – le regañó James

- Como puedes decir eso Canuto – siguió Remus

-Pero el libro lo dice – dijo antes de estallar en carcajadas, todos.

**Er****a ****cas****i ****medianoch****e ****y ****estab****a ****tumbad****o ****e****n ****l****a ****cama****, ****boc****a ****abajo****, ****tapado ****co****n ****la****s ****manta****s ****hast****a ****l****a ****cabeza****, ****com****o ****e****n ****un****a ****tiend****a ****d****e ****campaña****. ****E****n ****una ****man****o ****tení****a ****l****a ****lintern****a ****y****, ****abier****t****o ****sobr****e ****l****a ****almohada****, ****habí****a ****u****n ****libr****o ****grande, ****encuadernad****o ****e****n ****pie****l ****(**_**Histori**__**a **__**d**__**e **__**l**__**a **__**Magi**__**a**_**, ****d****e ****Adalber****t ****Waffling)****. ****Harry ****recorrí****a ****l****a ****págin****a ****co****n ****l****a ****punt****a ****d****e ****s****u ****plum****a ****d****e ****águila****, ****co****n ****e****l ****entrecej****o ****fruncido, ****buscand****o ****alg****o ****qu****e ****l****e ****sirvier****a ****par****a ****s****u ****redacció****n ****sobr****e ****«L****a ****inutilida****d ****d****e ****la ****quem****a ****d****e ****bruja****s ****e****n ****e****l ****si****gl****o ****XIV».**

-Hasta ahora no sé como creyeron que los magos iban a dejarse atrapar.- dijo Lily

- La mayoría eran muggles y algunos magos y brujas se dejaban atrapar por diversión.- agregó Remus.

**L****a ****plum****a ****s****e ****de tuv****o ****e****n ****l****a ****part****e ****superio****r ****d****e ****u****n ****párraf****o ****qu****e ****podí****a ****serl****e ****útil. ****Harr****y ****s****e ****subi****ó ****la****s**** gafa****s ****redondas****, ****ace****r****c****ó ****l****a ****lintern****a ****a****l ****libr****o ****y ****leyó:**

_**E**__**n **__**l**__**a **__**Eda**__**d **__**Media**__**, **__**lo**__**s **__**n**__**o **__**mago**__**s**__**(comúnment**__**e **__**d**__**e**__**nominado**__**s **_**muggles**_**) **__**sentía**__**n **__**haci**__**a **__**l**__**a **__**magi**__**a **__**u**__**n **__**e**__**s**__**pecia**__**l **__**temor**__**,**__**per**__**o **__**n**__**o **__**era**__**n **__**mu**__**y **__**ducho**__**s **__**en **__**reconocerla**__**. **__**E**__**n **__**la**__**s **__**rara**__**s **__**ocasione**__**s **__**e**__**n **__**qu**__**e **__**capturaba**__**n **__**a**__**u**__**n **__**auténtico **__**bruj**__**o **__**o **__**bruja**__**, **__**l**__**a **__**quem**__**a **__**carecí**__**a **__**e**__**n **__**absol**__**u**__**t**__**o **__**d**__**e **__**efecto**__**. **__**L**__**a **__**bruj**__**a **__**o **__**el **__**bruj**__**o **__**realizab**__**a **__**u**__**n **__**sencill**__**o **__**encantamient**__**o **__**par**__**a **__**enfria**__**r **__**la**__**s **__**ll**__**ama**__**s **__**y **__**lueg**__**o **__**fingí**__**a **__**qu**__**e **__**s**__**e **__**retorcí**__**a **__**d**__**e **__**dolo**__**r **__**mientra**__**s **__**disfrutab**__**a **__**de**__**l **__**suave **__**cosquilleo**__**. **__**A **__**Wendeli**__**n **__**l**__**a **__**Hechicer**__**a **__**l**__**e **__**gustab**__**a **__**tant**__**o **__**se**__**r **__**quemad**__**a **__**que **__**s**__**e **__**dej**__**ó **__**captura**__**r **__**n**__**o **__**meno**__**s **__**d**__**e **__**cuarent**__**a **__**y **__**siet**__**e **__**vece**__**s **__**co**__**n **__**distintos **__**aspectos.**_

Rieron divertidos.

**Harr****y ****s****e ****pus****o ****l****a ****plum****a ****entr****e ****lo****s ****di****ente****s ****y ****busc****ó ****baj****o ****l****a ****almohad****a ****el ****tinter****o ****y ****u****n ****roll****o ****d****e ****pergamino****. ****Lentament****e ****y ****co****n ****much****o ****cuidado****, ****destap****ó ****el ****tintero****,****moj****ó ****l****a ****plum****a ****y ****c****o****menz****ó ****a ****escribir****,****deteniéndos****e ****a ****escucha****r ****d****e ****ve****z ****en ****cuando****, ****porqu****e ****s****i ****algun****o ****d****e ****lo****s ****Dursley****, ****a****l ****pasa****r ****haci****a ****e****l ****baño****, **** oía ****e****l ****rasgar ****d****e ****l****a ****pluma****, ****l****o ****má****s ****probabl****e ****er****a ****qu****e ****l****o ****encerrara****n ****baj****o ****llav****e ****hast****a ****e****l ****fina****l ****del ****veran****o ****e****n ****e****l**** armari****o ****qu****e ****habí****a ****debaj****o ****d****e ****la****s ****escaleras.**

-Dursley?

- Que clase de monstruos encierran a un niño en un armario por hacer sus deberes.

- Potter cómo puedes dejar que le hagan eso a tu hijo – le pegó Lily

- Yo… no sé – confundido y a la vez preocupado por su hijo. – ni siquiera sé quiénes son los Dursley

**L****a ****famili****a ****Dursley****, ****qu****e ****viví****a ****e****n ****e****l ****númer****o ****4 ****d****e ****Prive****t ****Drive****, ****er****a ****e****l ****motivo ****d****e ****qu****e ****Harr****y ****n****o ****pudier****a ****tene****r ****nunc****a ****vacacione****s ****d****e ****verano****. ****Tí****o ****Vernon****, ****tía ****Petuni****a **

-Petunia! – gritó Lily sorprendida.

- Que, que pasa –pregunto James

-La conoces – no preguntó, afirmó Sirius

- Ella no es tu hermana? – preguntó Remus

- Si, ella es

- Como es que conoces a la hermana de mi Lily

- Yo no soy tu…

- Cornamenta te vas a casar con la pelirroja - grito Sirius

- Siii! Lo sabía, Lily nos amamos, nos vamos a casar y tendremos un hijo – celebró James haciendo un baile ridículo a la vez que se sonrojaba Lily.

- Que tengan un hijo no quiere decir que se hallan casado o que se amen – dijo Canuto

- Cierto. Puede que haya sido una poción de amor – le siguió Remus.

- Pero…

- O una noche de copas. – le interrumpió Sirius.

- Claro que no. Lily y yo nos amamos – dijo James algo decaído, no queriéndose creer las palabras de sus amigos – diles Lily a estos incrédulos, tu y yo nos amamos. – la miro con ojos esperanzados.

- Eh, yo… - estaba nerviosa, no sabía que decir, hace algún tiempo se había dado cuenta que estaba empezando a tener sentimientos por aquel chico con gafas y cabello alborotado.

- Jajaja viste Corn, fue producto de una borrachera.

- Claro que no!.- negó la pelirroja viendo como los ojos de James que se habían estado entristeciendo se iluminaron. Y los otros se quedaban con la boca abierta por la impresión, había prácticamente aceptado que James le gustaba.

- Siiii! Lily dijo que me quiere –gritó James eufórico. – quieres ser mi novia? – le pidió un poco más calmado pero aun así muy emocionado.

- Yo… si – dijo sonriendo sonrojada antes de sentir los labios de James sobre los suyos, en un tierno beso lleno de amor.

**y ****s****u ****hij****o ****Dud****le****y ****era****n ****lo****s ****único****s ****pariente****s ****vivo****s ****qu****e ****tení****a ****Harry****. ****Eran ****muggles****, ****y ****s****u ****actitu****d ****haci****a ****l****a ****magi****a ****er****a ****mu****y ****medieval****. ****E****n ****cas****a ****d****e ****lo****s ****Dursley ****nunc****a ****s****e ****mencionab****a ****a ****lo****s ****difunto****s ****p****a****dre****s ****d****e ****Harry****; ****q****u****e ****había****n ****sid****o ****brujos. **

La atmósfera llena de felicidad se desvaneció ante estas palabras. Remus estaba pálido y en shock, mientras que la nueva parejita estaban abrazados derramando lágrimas silenciosas

-NOOOOOOOO! – Grito Sirius con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas – NO te puedes morir! – le reclamó. – NO PUEDES MORIRTE! NO ME PUEDES DEJAR! ERES MI ÚNICA FAMILIA. No puedes morir… - terminó por derrumbarse cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

- Canuto… -se levantó James acercándose a su hermano para ayudarlo a levantarse – no estás solo, tienes a Lunático y a Colagusano.

- Pero… eres mi hermano… no puedes morirte. Yo… haría una locura si te mueres. – lo abrazó llorando.

- Sirius… yo no te dejaría hacer ninguna locura – se puso de pie Remus y se acercó a sus amigos.

- Eso no pasará.- Afirmó Lily – tenemos estos libros y podremos evitar todo esto. Nadie acá se va morir. Mi hijo no será criado por mi hermana y tú no irás a Azkaban.- se unió al abrazo grupal junto a los merodeadores, porque no dejaría que nada de eso suceda, porque se había dado cuenta de algo: los merodeadores no eran cuatro simples amigos, los merodeadores eran uno, siempre estaban juntos y no dejaría que se desintegraran; sin importar lo que tenga que hacer, los tres chicos que se encontraban en esta sala, apoyándose mutuamente rogando porque lo predicho en el libro no se cumpla, iban a seguir juntos por siempre.

- Lily tiene razón – habló Remus cuando se separaron ya más calmados.- evitaremos que todo esto suceda.

**Durant****e ****años****, ****tí****a ****P****e****tuni****a ****y ****tí****o ****Verno****n ****había****n ****albergad****o ****l****a ****esperanz****a ****d****e ****exti****r****pa****r ****l****o ****qu****e ****Harr****y ****tení****a ****d****e ****mago****, ****teniéndol****o ****bie****n ****sujeto****. **

-Idiotas – dijo Lily – no pueden frenar su magia y mi hermana lo sabe.

**Le****s ****irritab****a ****n****o ****haberlo ****lograd****o ****y ****vivía****n ****co****n ****e****l ****temo****r ****d****e ****qu****e ****a****l****guie****n ****pudier****a ****descubri****r ****qu****e ****Harr****y ****había ****pasad****o ****l****a ****mayo****r ****part****e ****d****e ****lo****s ****último****s ****do****s ****año****s ****e****n ****e****l ****Colegi****o ****Hogwart****s ****d****e ****M****a****gi****a ****y ****Hechicería****. ****L****o ****únic****o ****qu****e ****podía****n ****hace****r ****lo****s ****Dursle****y ****aquello****s ****día****s ****era ****guarda****r ****baj****o ****llav****e ****lo****s ****libro****s ****d****e ****hechizos****, ****l****a ****varit****a ****mágica****, ****e****l ****calder****o ****y ****la ****escob****a ****a****l ****inici****o ****d****e ****la****s ****vacaci****o****ne****s ****d****e ****verano****, y ****prohibirl****e ****qu****e ****hablar****a ****co****n ****los ****vecinos.**

Lily derramo unas cuantas lágrimas silenciosas, sabía que su hermana la odiaba por ser bruja pero aún así le dolía que después de tantos años la siguiera despreciando y a todo lo que tenía que ver con ella.

**Par****a ****Harr****y ****habí****a ****representad****o ****u****n ****grav****e ****problem****a ****qu****e ****l****e ****quitara****n ****los ****libros****, ****porqu****e ****lo****s ****profesore****s ****d****e ****Hogwart****s ****l****e ****había****n ****puest****o ****mucho****s ****deberes ****par****a ****e****l ****verano****. ****Un****o ****d****e ****lo****s ****trabajo****s ****meno****s ****agrada****b****les****, ****sobr****e ****pocione****s ****para ****encoger****; ****er****a ****par****a ****e****l ****profeso****r ****meno****s ****estimad****o ****po****r ****Harry****, ****Snape****, **

-Quejicus profesor! En qué clase de mundo se va convertir el futuro –dijo Sirius sorprendido y poniendo cara de horror.

**qu****e ****e****s****taría ****encantad****o ****d****e****tene****r ****un****a ****excus****a ****par****a ****castiga****r****a ****Harr****y ****durant****e ****u****n ****mes****.**

Lily frunció el ceño.

Los merodeadores gruñeron.

**As****í ****que, ****durant****e ****l****a ****primer****a ****seman****a ****d****e ****vaca****ciones****, ****Harr****y ****aprovech****ó ****l****a ****oportunidad: ****mie****n****tra****s ****tí****o ****Vernon****, ****tí****a ****Petuni****a ****y ****Dudle****y ****estaba****n ****e****n ****e****l ****jardí****n ****admirand****o ****el ****nu****e****v****o ****coch****e ****d****e ****l****a ****empres****a ****d****e ****tí****o ****Verno****n ****(e****n ****vo****z ****mu****y ****alta****, ****par****a ****qu****e ****el ****vecindari****o ****s****e ****enterara)****, ****Harr****y ****fu****e ****a ****l****a ****plant****a ****baja****, ****forz****ó ****l****a ****cerradur****a ****del ****armari****o ****d****e ****debaj****o ****d****e****la****s ****escaleras****, **

-Tu hijo es genial.- rió Sirius.

**c****o****gi****ó ****alguno****s ****libro****s y ****lo****s ****escondi****ó ****e****n ****su ****habitación****. **

-Retiro lo dicho. Eso es por tu culpa. – señalo a Lily

- Oye .- se quejó James. – aun así mi hijo sigue siendo genial

**Mientra****s ****n****o ****dejar****a ****mancha****s ****d****e ****tint****a ****e****n ****la****s ****sábanas****, ****lo****s ****Dursle****y ****no ****tendría****n ****po****r ****qu****é ****enterars****e ****d****e ****qu****e ****aprovechab****a ****la****s ****noche****s ****par****a ****estudiar ****magia.**

-Oh la rebeldía, ya está entrando a la adolescencia. – dijo Lily con los ojos brillosos.

- Si, aunque sería mejor que utilizara esa rebeldía para mejores cosas.

**Harr****y ****n****o ****querí****a ****problema****s ****co****n ****su****s ****tío****s ****y ****meno****s ****e****n ****aqu****e****l****l****o****s ****momentos, ****porqu****e ****estaba****n ****enfadado****s ****co****n ****él****, ****y ****tod****o ****porqu****e ****cuand****o ****llevab****a ****un****a ****semana ****d****e ****vacacione****s ****habí****a ****recibid****o ****un****a ****llamad****a ****telefónic****a ****d****e ****u****n ****compañer****o ****mago.**

-Quién? – preguntó Sirius

- Si me dejas leer lo sabrías, canuto.

**Ro****n ****Weasley****, **

-Será hijo de Arthur y Molly.

- Creo que ya tiene tres hijos

**qu****e ****er****a ****un****o ****d****e ****lo****s ****mejore****s ****amigo****s ****qu****e ****Harr****y ****tení****a ****en ****Hogwarts****, ****procedí****a ****d****e ****un****a ****fa****m****ili****a ****d****e ****magos****. ****Est****o ****significab****a ****qu****e ****sabía ****mucha****s ****cosa****s ****qu****e ****Harr****y ****ignor****a****ba****,****per****o ****nunc****a ****habí****a ****utilizad****o ****e****l ****teléfono.**

-Que es el teléfono? – preguntó James.

- Un aparato muggle que sirve para comunicarse – respondió Lily

**Po****r ****desgracia****,****fu****e**** tí****o ****Verno****n ****quie****n ****respondió:**

—**¿Diga?**

**Harry****, ****qu****e ****estab****a ****e****n ****es****e ****moment****o ****e****n ****l****a ****habitación****, ****s****e ****qued****ó ****d****e ****piedr****a ****al ****oí****r ****qu****e ****er****a ****Ro****n ****quie****n ****respondía.**

—**¿HOLA****? ****¿HOLA****? ****¿M****E ****OYE****? ****¡QUISIER****A ****HABLA****R ****CO****N ****HA****RRY ****POTTER!**

-Por qué gritas Remus – se quejó Lily - no estamos sordos.

- Es que acá esta así – dijo medio avergonzado al ver las miradas burlonas de sus dos amigos.

**Ro****n ****dab****a ****tale****s ****grito****s ****qu****e ****tí****o ****Verno****n ****di****o ****u****n ****salt****o ****y ****alej****ó ****e****l ****teléfon****o ****d****e ****su ****oíd****o ****po****r ****l****o ****meno****s ****medi****o ****metro****, ****mirándol****o ****co****n ****furi****a ****y ****sorpresa.**

Los cuatro rieron.

-Se nota que Ron nunca ha usado un teléfono. – Rió Sirius.

- Y tu si? – preguntó Lily entre curiosa y divertida.

- Por supuesto – colocó una mano en su pecho haciéndose el ofendido.

- Cursa Estudios Muggles – explicó James ante la cara de incertidumbre de su pelirroja.

- Eso le sacó canas verdes a mi adorada madre – rió Sirius

—**¿QUIÉ****N****ES****?****—****voce****ó ****e****n ****direcció****n ****a****l ****a****uricula****r****—.****¿QUIÉ****N****ES?**

—**¡RO****N ****WEASLEY****! ****—****grit****ó ****Ro****n ****a ****s****u ****vez****, ****com****o ****s****i ****e****l ****tí****o ****Verno****n ****y ****él ****estuviera****n ****comunicándos****e ****desd****e ****lo****s ****extremo****s ****d****e ****u****n ****camp****o ****d****e ****fútbol****—. ****SOY ****U****N ****AMIG****O ****D****E ****HARRY****, ****DE****L ****C****O****LEGIO.**

No debió decir eso – concordaron los cuatro viéndose venir la reacción de Vernon_._

**Lo****s ****minúsculo****s ****ojo****s ****d****e ****tí****o ****Verno****n ****s****e ****volviero****n ****haci****a ****Harry****; ****qu****e ****es****taba inmovilizado.**

—**¡AQU****Í ****N****O ****VIV****E ****NINGÚ****N ****HARR****Y ****POTTER****! — ****Gritó ****tí****o ****Vernon, ****manteniend****o ****e****l ****braz****o ****estirado****, ****com****o ****s****i ****temier****a ****qu****e ****e****l ****teléfon****o ****pudiera ****estalla****r****—. ****¡N****O ****S****É ****D****E ****QU****É ****COLEGI****O ****M****E ****HABLA****! ****¡N****O ****VUELV****A ****A ****LLAMAR ****AQUÍ****!****¡ N****O ****S****E ****ACERQU****E ****A ****M****I ****FAMILIA!**

**Colg****ó ****e****l ****tel****é****fon****o ****com****o ****quie****n ****s****e ****desprend****e ****d****e ****un****a ****arañ****a ****venenosa. ****L****a**** bronc****a ****qu****e ****sigui****ó ****fu****e ****un****a ****d****e**** la****s ****peore****s ****qu****e ****l****e ****había****n ****echado.**

—**¡CÓM****O ****T****E ****ATREVE****S ****A ****DARL****E ****EST****E ****NÚMER****O ****A ****GENT****E ****COMO...**

**COM****O ****TÚ****!****—****l****e ****grit****ó ****tí****o ****Vernon****, ****salpicándol****o ****d****e ****saliva.**

-No le hables así a mi ahijado! – Gritó Canuto

- Tu ahijado - dijo Lily enarcando una ceja.

- Por supuesto. Seré el mejor padrino del mundo y le regalaré la mejor escoba del mundo. – hizo pose orgullosa.

- Tú no serás el padrino – afirmó Lily

- Claro que sí. Dile Cornamenta.

- Eh… yo…

- El padrino será Remus – declaró Lily.

- NO! Corn nos prometió que si era varón yo iba ser el padrino y si era niña seria Lunático.

- Es eso cierto James? – lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Eh… porqué no vemos eso después, aun falta mucho para que nazca Harry.

- Te tiene controlado, amigo – rió Lunático

- Calla y sigue leyendo – ordenó ruborizado.

**Ron****, ****obviamente****, ****comprendi****ó ****qu****e ****habí****a ****puest****o ****a ****H****a****rr****y ****e****n ****u****n ****apuro, ****porqu****e ****n****o ****volvi****ó ****a ****llamar****. ****L****a ****mejo****r ****amig****a ****d****e ****Harr****y ****e****n ****Hogwarts****, ****Hermione ****Granger****, ****tampoc****o ****l****o ****ll****a****mó****. ****Harr****y ****s****e ****imaginab****a ****qu****e ****Ro****n ****l****e ****habí****a ****dich****o ****a ****Hermion****e ****qu****e ****n****o ****l****o ****llamara****, ****l****o ****cua****l ****er****a ****un****a ****pena****, ****porqu****e ****lo****s ****padre****s ****de ****Her****mione****, ****l****a ****bruj****a ****má****s ****inteligent****e ****d****e ****l****a ****clas****e ****d****e ****Harry****, ****era****n ****muggles****, **

-Como que Hermione me recuerda a alguien.- opinó Sirius haciendo ademán pensativo.

- Apuesto que será prefecta perfecta – le siguió Lunático mirando de reojo a su amiga.

- Solo falta que sea pelirroja – dijo James antes de recibir un zape al igual que sus dos amigos.

- Calladitos se ven más bonitos.

**y ****ella ****sabí****a ****mu****y ****bie****n ****cóm****o ****utiliza****r ****e****l ****teléfono****, ****y ****probablement****e ****habrí****a ****tenid****o ****tacto ****suficient****e ****par****a ****n****o ****rev****e****la****r ****qu****e ****estudiab****a ****e****n ****Hogwarts.**

**D****e ****maner****a ****qu****e ****Harr****y ****habí****a ****permanecid****o ****cinc****o ****lar****g****a****s ****semana****s ****si****n ****tener ****notici****a ****d****e ****su****s ****amigo****s ****magos****, ****y ****aque****l ****veran****o ****estab****a ****resultand****o ****cas****i ****tan ****desagradabl****e ****com****o ****e****l ****anterior****. **

-Por qué? Qué sucedió? – Pregunto la madre preocupada.

- Le estás hablando a un libro – dijo Sirius burlón.

- Ohh cállate – respondió sonrojándose haciendo reír a los tres chicos.

**Sólo había una pequeña mejora: después de jurar que no la usaría para enviar mensajes a ninguno de sus amigos, a Harry le habían permitido sacar de la jaula por las noches a su lechuza Hedwig. Tío Vernon había transigido debido al escándalo que armaba Hedwig cuando permanecía todo el tiempo encerrada.**

-Como puede tener a la lechuza encerrada todo el tiempo, se va estresar. – dijo indignado Remus.

- No es por ofender Lily pero tu cuñado es horrible. – dijo James.

- No me ofende. – contestó frunciendo el ceño.

**Harr****y ****termin****ó ****d****e ****escribi****r ****sobr****e ****Wendeli****n ****l****a ****Hechicer****a ****e ****hiz****o ****un****a ****pausa ****par****a ****volve****r ****a ****escuchar****. ****Sól****o ****lo****s ****ronquido****s ****lejano****s ****y ****ruidoso****s ****d****e ****s****u ****enorme ****prim****o ****Dudle****y ****rompía****n ****e****l ****si****lenci****o ****d****e ****l****a ****casa****. ****Debí****a ****d****e ****se****r ****mu****y ****tarde****. ****A ****Harr****y ****le ****picaba****n ****lo****s ****ojo****s ****d****e ****cansancio****. ****Serí****a ****mejo****r ****termina****r ****l****a ****redacció****n ****l****a ****noche siguiente...**

**Tapó el tintero, sacó una funda de almohada de debajo de la cama, metió dentro la linterna, ****l****a **_**Histori**__**a **__**d**__**e **__**l**__**a **__**Magi**__**a**_**, ****l****a ****redacción****, ****l****a ****plum****a ****y ****e****l ****tintero****,****se ****levant****ó ****y ****l****o ****escondi****ó ****tod****o ****debaj****o ****d****e ****l****a ****cama****, ****baj****o ****un****a ****tabl****a ****de****l ****entarimado ****qu****e ****e****s****tab****a ****suelta****. ****S****e ****pus****o ****d****e ****pie****, ****s****e ****estir****ó ****y ****m****i****r****ó ****l****a ****hor****a ****e****n ****l****a ****esf****e****ra ****luminos****a ****de****l ****despertado****r ****d****e**** l****a ****mesill****a ****d****e ****noche.**

**Er****a ****l****a ****un****a ****d****e ****l****a ****mañana****. ****Harr****y ****s****e ****sobresaltó****: ****hacía ****un****a ****hor****a ****qu****e ****había ****cumplid****o ****trec****e ****año****s ****y ****n****o ****s****e ****habí****a ****dad****o ****cuenta.**

-Como no puede darse cuenta que es su cumpleaños. – exclamo horrorizado James.

Lily rodó los ojos ante la exagerada reacción de su novio.

**Harr****y ****aú****n ****er****a ****u****n ****muchach****o ****diferent****e ****e****n ****otr****o ****aspecto****: ****e****n ****e****l ****esca****so ****entusiasm****o ****co****n ****qu****e ****aguardab****a ****su****s ****cumpleaños****. ****Nunc****a ****habí****a ****recibid****o ****una ****tarjet****a ****d****e ****felicitación****. ****Lo****s ****Durs****le****y ****había****n ****pasad****o ****po****r ****alt****o ****su****s ****do****s ****últimos ****cumpleaño****s ****y ****n****o ****tení****a ****ningú****n ****motiv****o ****par****a ****supone****r ****qu****e ****fuera****n ****a ****acordars****e ****del ****siguiente.**

Todos gruñeron.

-Señor cornamenta, estos sujetos necesitan de una buena broma. – Habló Sirius.

- Tiene toda la razón Sr. Canuto. Usted qué opina Sr. Lunático.

- Opino que esta debe ser la broma más grande que hayamos hecho. – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Lily se aclaró la garganta llamando su atención, haciendo que los tres chicos la miraran.

-Solo asegúrense de que sea legal y que no los atrapen. – Sonrió guiñándoles un ojo.

**Harry atravesó a oscuras la habitación, pasando junto a la gran jaula vacía de Hedwig, y ****lleg****ó ****hast****a ****l****a ****ventana****, ****qu****e ****estab****a ****abierta****. ****S****e ****apoy****ó ****e****n ****e****l ****alféizar ****y ****not****ó ****co****n ****agrad****o ****e****n ****l****a ****cara****, ****despué****s ****de****l ****larg****o ****rat****o ****pasad****o ****baj****o ****la****s ****mantas****,****el ****fresco****r ****d****e ****l****a ****noche****. ****Hací****a ****do****s ****noche****s ****q****u****e **_**Hedwi**__**g **_**s****e ****habí****a ****ido****. ****Harr****y ****no ****estab****a ****preocupad****o ****po****r ****ell****a ****(e****n ****otra****s ****ocasione****s ****s****e ****habí****a ****ausentad****o ****durante ****período****s ****equivalentes)****, ****per****o ****e****s****perab****a ****qu****e ****n****o ****tardar****a ****e****n ****volver****. ****Er****a ****e****l ****único ****se****r ****viv****o ****e****n ****aquell****a ****cas****a ****qu****e**** n****o ****s****e ****asustab****a ****a****l ****verlo.**

Gruñido general se escuchó en la sala.

**Aunqu****e ****Harr****y ****seg****u****í****a ****siend****o ****demasiad****o ****pequeñ****o ****y ****es****mirriad****o ****par****a ****su ****edad****, **

-O eso es normal, igualito al padre. – rió Sirius recibiendo un zape de su amigo,

**habí****a ****crecid****o ****vario****s ****centímetro****s ****du****rant****e ****e****l ****últim****o ****año****. ****Si****n ****embargo****, ****su ****cabell****o ****negr****o ****azabach****e ****seguí****a ****com****o ****siempre****: ****si****n ****dejars****e ****peinar****. ****No ****importab****a ****l****o ****qu****e ****hicier****a ****co****n ****él****, ****e****l ****pel****o ****n****o ****s****e ****sometía****. **

-Eso es imposible. – Habló Lily.- ese cabello es indomable.

- Cómo lo sabes – dijo burlón Canuto mientras James la veía con ojos soñadores. – creí que siempre lo ignorabas.

- Ehh… yo… estudiamos juntos desde hace seis años, es normal que lo notara. – dijo sonrojándose.

**Tra****s ****la****s ****gafa****s ****tenía ****uno****s ****ojo****s ****verde****s ****brillantes****, ****y ****sobr****e ****l****a ****frente****, ****clarament****e ****vi****sibl****e ****entr****e ****e****l ****pelo, ****un****a ****cicatri****z ****alargad****a ****e****n ****form****a ****d****e ****rayo.**

-Es decir, una copia de James, pero con los ojos de Lily. – dijo Remus.

- Excepto por la cicatriz. – añadió curioso el padre del chico.

- ¿Cómo se la habrá hecho? -preguntó Lily.

**Aquell****a ****cicatri****z ****er****a ****l****a ****má****s ****extraordinari****a ****d****e ****toda****s ****la****s ****características ****inusuale****s ****d****e ****Harry****. ****N****o ****era****, ****com****o ****l****e ****había****n ****h****ech****o ****cree****r ****lo****s ****Dursle****y ****durante ****die****z ****años****, ****un****a ****huell****a ****de****l ****a****c****cident****e ****d****e ****automóvi****l ****qu****e ****habí****a ****acabad****o ****co****n ****la ****vid****a ****d****e ****lo****s ****p****a****dre****s ****d****e ****Harry****, **

-Que!

-Esos… cómo pudieron decirle que Lily y James murieron en un accidente de coche. – gritó Sirius.

- Deberían haberle dicho la verdad. – Habló Remus.

- Me las vas a pagar Tuney.

- ¿Cómo morimos?. – preguntó James lo que le rondaba en la cabeza desde que se enteró de su muerte, haciendo que los demás lo vieran.

- Supongo que lo dirán más adelante. – dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros también curioso al igual que el resto de personas en la sala.

**porqu****e ****Lil****y ****y ****Jame****s ****Potte****r ****n****o ****había****n ****muert****o ****en ****u****n ****accident****e ****d****e ****tráfico****, ****sin****o ****asesinados****. ****Asesinado****s ****po****r ****e****l ****mag****o ****tenebro****s****o ****má****s ****temid****o ****d****e ****lo****s ****último****s ****cie****n ****años****: ****lor****d ****Voldemort****. **

Los cuatro palidecieron.

**Harr****y ****habí****a ****sobrevivid****o ****a ****aque****l ****ataqu****e ****si****n ****otr****a ****secuel****a ****qu****e ****l****a ****cicatri****z ****d****e ****l****a ****frent****e ****cuand****o ****e****l ****hechiz****o ****de ****Vol****demort****, ****e****n ****ve****z ****d****e ****matarlo****, ****habí****a ****rebotad****o ****contr****a ****s****u ****agresor****. ****Medi****o ****muerto, ****Voldemor****t ****habí****a ****huido...**

-Pero… cómo es posible. – murmuró James atónito.

- Mi bebé… - sollozó Lily

- Sobrevivió a la maldición asesina. – dijo impresionado Remus.

- Imposible… Harry es increíble! – dijo Sirius después de la impresión.

- Siii! mi hijo venció a Voldemort! – festejó James.

- Cómo puedes decir eso. – le pegó con un libro en el brazo que había sacado de quien sabe dónde. – nuestro hijo fue atacado con la maldición asesina. Voldemort intentó matarlo!

- Calma Lily, él está bien. – trató de calmarla.

- Cierto, pelirroja, además eso no va suceder porque lo vamos a evitar.

- Por increíble que suene, pero Canuto tiene razón. – dijo Remus con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Oyeeee. – se quejó.

**Per****o ****Harr****y ****habí****a ****tenid****o ****qu****e ****vérsela****s ****co****n ****é****l ****desd****e ****e****l ****m****o****ment****o ****e****n ****que ****lleg****ó ****a ****Hogwarts****. **

-A qué se refiere. –preguntó preocupada Lily.

- Seguro más adelántelo dice. – dijo James también preocupado por la seguridad de su futuro hijo.

**A****l ****recorda****r ****junt****o ****a ****l****a ****venta****n****a ****s****u ****últim****o ****encuentro****, ****Harry ****pens****ó ****qu****e ****s****i ****habí****a ****cumplid****o ****lo****s**** trec****e ****año****s ****er****a**** porqu****e ****tení****a ****much****a ****suerte.**

Ahora todos se miraron entre sí, asustados.

**Mir****ó ****e****l ****ciel****o ****estrellado****, ****p****o****r ****s****i ****veí****a ****a **_**Hedwi**__**g**_**, ****qu****e ****quiz****á ****regresar****a ****co****n ****un ****rató****n ****muert****o ****e****n ****e****l ****pico****, ****esperand****o ****su****s ****elogios****. ****Harr****y ****mirab****a ****distraíd****o ****por ****encim****a ****d****e ****lo****s ****tejado****s ****y ****pa****saro****n ****alguno****s ****segundo****s ****hast****a ****qu****e ****comprendi****ó ****lo ****qu****e ****veía.**

-Que es. – dijo Sirius.

- Si dejaras de interrumpir lo sabríamos. – Respondió Remus.

**Perfilad****a ****contr****a ****l****a ****lun****a ****dorad****a ****y ****creciend****o ****a ****c****a****d****a ****ins****tant****e ****s****e ****veí****a ****una ****figur****a ****d****e ****form****a ****extrañament****e ****irregula****r ****qu****e ****s****e ****dirigí****a ****haci****a ****Harr****y ****batiend****o ****las ****alas****. ****S****e ****qued****ó ****quiet****o ****viéndol****a ****descender****. ****Durant****e ****un****a ****fracció****n ****d****e ****segundo, ****Harr****y ****n****o ****supo****, ****co****n ****l****a ****man****o ****e****n ****l****a ****falleba****, ****s****i ****cerra****r ****l****a ****ventan****a ****d****e ****golpe****. ****Pero ****entonce****s ****l****a ****extrañ****a ****criatur****a ****revolote****ó ****sobr****e ****un****a ****farol****a ****d****e ****Prive****t ****Drive****, y ****Harry, ****dándos****e ****cuent****a ****d****e ****l****o ****qu****e**** era****, ****s****e ****hiz****o ****a ****u****n ****lado.**

**Tre****s ****lechuza****s ****penetraro****n ****po****r ****l****a ****ventana****, ****do****s ****sostenie****n****d****o ****a ****otr****a ****que ****parecí****a ****inconsciente****. ****Aterrizaro****n ****suavement****e ****sobr****e ****l****a ****c****am****a ****d****e ****Harry****, ****y ****la ****lechuz****a ****qu****e ****ib****a ****e****n ****medio****, ****y ****qu****e ****er****a ****grand****e ****y ****gris****, ****cay****ó y ****qued****ó ****all****í ****inmóvil. ****Llevab****a ****u****n ****pa****quet****e ****atad****o ****a ****la****s ****patas.**

Sirius rió

-Pobre lechuza. – dijo James.

**Harr****y ****reconoci****ó ****enseguid****a ****a ****l****a ****lechuz****a ****inconsciente****. ****S****e ****llamab****a **_**Erro**__**l **_**y ****pertenecí****a ****a ****l****a ****famili****a ****Weasle****y ****Harr****y ****s****e ****la****n****z****ó ****inmediatament****e ****sobr****e ****l****a ****cama, ****desat****ó ****lo****s ****cordele****s ****d****e ****la****s ****pata****s ****d****e **_**Erro**__**l**_**, ****cogi****ó ****e****l ****paquet****e ****y ****deposit****ó ****a **_**Erro**__**l **_**en ****l****a ****jaul****a ****d****e **_**Hedwi**__**g**_**. **_**Erro**__**l **_**abri****ó ****u****n ****oj****o ****empañado****, ****ulul****ó ****débilment****e ****e****n ****seña****l ****de ****agradecimient****o**** y comenzó a beber agua a tragos.**

**Harry volvió ****a****l ****l****u****ga****r ****e****n ****qu****e ****descansaba****n ****la****s ****otra****s ****l****e****chuzas****. ****Un****a ****d****e ****ellas ****(un****a ****hembr****a ****grand****e ****y ****blanc****a ****com****o ****l****a ****nieve****) ****er****a ****s****u ****propi****a **_**Hedwig**_**.**

-Es hermosa. – Dijo Lily. James le pasó un brazo por los hombros de acuerdo con ella.

**También ****llevab****a ****u****n ****paquet****e ****y ****parecí****a ****mu****y ****satisfech****a ****d****e ****s****í ****misma****. ****Di****o ****a ****Harr****y ****un ****picotaz****o ****cariños****o ****cuand****o ****l****e ****quit****ó ****l****a ****carga****, ****y ****lueg****o ****a****t****raves****ó ****l****a ****habita****ción ****voland****o ****par****a ****reunirs****e ****co****n **_**Erro**__**l**_**. ****Harr****y ****n****o ****reconoci****ó ****a ****l****a ****tercer****a ****lechuza****, ****que ****er****a ****mu****y ****bonit****a ****y ****d****e ****colo****r ****pard****o ****roj****i****zo****, ****per****o ****sup****o ****enseguid****a ****d****e ****dónd****e ****venía, ****porqu****e ****ademá****s ****de****l ****correspondient****e ****paquet****e ****portab****a ****u****n ****mensaj****e ****co****n ****e****l ****embl****e****m****a ****d****e ****Hogwarts****. ****Cuand****o ****Harr****y ****l****e ****cogi****ó ****l****a ****cart****a ****a ****est****a ****lechu****za****, ****ell****a ****eriz****ó ****las ****pluma****s ****orgullosamente****, ****estir****ó ****la****s ****ala****s ****y ****e****m****prendi****ó ****e****l ****vuel****o ****atravesand****o ****la ****ventan****a ****e ****internándos****e ****e****n ****l****a ****noche.**

**Harr****y ****s****e ****sent****ó ****e****n ****l****a ****cama****, ****cogi****ó ****e****l ****paquet****e ****d****e **_**Erro**__**l**_**, ****rasg****ó ****e****l ****papel ****m****arró****n ****y ****descubri****ó ****u****n ****regal****o ****envuelt****o ****e****n ****pa****pe****l ****dorad****o ****y ****l****a ****primer****a ****tarjet****a ****de ****cumpleaño****s ****d****e ****s****u ****vida****. **

-Malditos Dursley. – gruñeron.

**Abri****ó ****e****l ****sobr****e ****co****n ****dedo****s ****ligerament****e ****temblorosos. ****Cayero****n ****do****s ****trozo****s ****d****e ****papel****: ****un****a ****cart****a ****y ****u****n ****recort****e ****d****e ****periódico.**

**Sup****o ****qu****e ****e****l ****recort****e ****d****e ****periódic****o ****perte****n****ecí****a ****a****l ****diari****o ****de****l ****mund****o ****mágic****o **_**El **__**Profet**__**a **_**porqu****e ****l****a ****gent****e ****d****e ****l****a ****fotografí****a ****e****n ****blanc****o ****y ****negr****o ****s****e ****movía****. ****Harry ****recogi****ó ****e****l ****recorte****, ****l****o ****alis****ó ****y ****leyó:**

**FUNCIONARI****O ****DE****L ****MINISTERI****O ****D****E ****MAGIA **

**RECIB****E ****E****L ****GRA****N ****PREMIO**

_**Arthu**__**r **__**Weasley**__**, **__**directo**__**r **__**de**__**l **__**Departament**__**o **__**Contr**__**a **__**e**__**l **__**Us**__**o **__**Incorrect**__**o **__**de **__**lo**__**s **__**Objeto**__**s **__**Muggles**__**, **__**h**__**a **__**ganad**__**o **__**e**__**l **__**gra**__**n **__**premi**__**o **__**anua**__**l **__**Galleo**__**n **__**Draw **__**qu**__**e **__**entreg**__**a **__**e**__**l **__**diari**__**o **_**E****l ****Profet****a****.**

_**E**__**l **__**seño**__**r **__**Weasley**__**, **__**radiant**__**e **__**d**__**e **__**alegría**__**, **__**declar**__**ó **__**a **_**E****l ****Profeta:**

_**«Gastaremo**__**s **__**e**__**l **__**diner**__**o **__**e**__**n **__**una**__**s **__**vacaci**__**o**__**ne**__**s **__**estivale**__**s **__**e**__**n **__**Egipto**__**, **__**donde **__**traba**__**j**__**a **__**Bill**__**, **__**nuestr**__**o **__**hij**__**o **__**mayor**__**, **__**deshaciend**__**o **__**hechizo**__**s **__**par**__**a **__**e**__**l **__**banco **__**mágic**__**o **__**Gringotts.»**_

_**L**__**a **__**famili**__**a **__**Weasle**__**y **__**pasar**__**á **__**u**__**n **__**me**__**s **__**e**__**n **__**Egipto**__**, **__**y **__**regresar**__**á **__**par**__**a **__**el **__**comienz**__**o **__**de**__**l **__**nuev**__**o **__**curs**__**o **__**escola**__**r **__**d**__**e **__**Hogwarts**__**, **__**dond**__**e **__**estudian **__**actualment**__**e **__**cinc**__**o **__**hijo**__**s **__**de**__**l **__**matrimoni**__**o **__**Weasley.**_

-Wow cinco hijos. – Dijo asombrado James

- Seis contando a Bill. – aclaró Remus.

- Se nota que no pierden el tiempo. – rió Sirius

**Observ****ó ****l****a ****fotografí****a ****e****n ****movimiento****, ****y ****un****a ****sonris****a ****s****e ****l****e ****dibuj****ó ****e****n ****l****a ****cara ****a****l ****ve****r ****a ****lo****s ****nuev****e ****Weasle****y ****ant****e ****un****a ****enorm****e ****pirámide****, ****saludándol****o ****co****n ****la ****mano****.****L****a ****pequeñ****a ****y ****rechonch****a ****señor****a ****Weasley****,****e****l ****alt****o ****y ****calv****o ****seño****r ****Weasley, ****lo****s ****sei****s ****hijo****s ****y ****l****a ****hij****a **

-Siete hijos!

**tenía****n ****(****aunqu****e ****l****a ****fotografí****a ****e****n ****blanc****o ****y ****negr****o ****n****o ****lo ****mostrara****)****e****l ****pel****o ****d****e ****u****n ****roj****o ****intenso****. ****Just****o ****e****n ****e****l ****centr****o ****d****e ****l****a ****fot****o ****aparecí****a ****Ron, ****alt****o ****y ****larguirucho****, ****co****n ****s****u ****rat****a **_**Scabber**__**s **_**sobr****e ****e****l ****hombr****o ****y ****co****n ****e****l ****brazo ****alrededo****r ****d****e ****Ginny****, ****s****u ****herm****a****n****a ****pequeña.**

-Pelirroja… - dijo Sirius.

- Dime.

- No, tu no. – rió Sirius. – digo que Ginny es pelirroja.

- Y eso que tiene. – preguntó desconcertada.

- Es que si Harry sufre de la maldición Potter, podría ser tu futura nuera.

- Maldición Potter?

- Sí, veras, todo Potter…

- No le hagas caso. – le interrumpió James. – es algo que ellos se inventaron.

- Pero es cierto. – se metió Remus. – al menos en el primogénito.

- Claro que no. – refutó.

- Silencio James. – dijo Lily. – haber díganme en qué consiste esa maldición.

- Así se habla! – dijo Sirius recibiendo una mala mirada de parte de su amigo. – bueno como decía antes de que mi buen amigo me interrumpiera. Cada Potter se enamora de una pelirroja.

- Todo Potter tiene cabello alborotado, imposible de peinar. – Siguió Remus.

- Todo Potter es cegatón. – Continuó Sirius.

- Y por último, todo Potter hereda los ojos de su madre. – Finalizó Remus antes de largarse a reír con Sirius.

- Ya continúa con la lectura. – dijo James enfurruñado.

**Harry no sabía de nadie que mereciera un premio más que los Weasley, que eran muy buenos y pobres de solemnidad. ****Cogi****ó ****l****a ****cart****a ****d****e ****Ro****n ****y ****la ****desdobló.**

_**Querid**__**o **__**Harry:**_

_**¡Feli**__**z **__**cumpleaños!**_

_**Sient**__**o **__**much**__**o **__**l**__**o **__**d**__**e **__**l**__**a **__**llamad**__**a **__**d**__**e **__**teléfono**__**. **__**Esp**__**e**__**r**__**o **__**qu**__**e **__**los **__**muggle**__**s **__**n**__**o **__**t**__**e **__**diera**__**n **__**u**__**n **__**ma**__**l **__**rato**__**. **__**S**__**e **__**l**__**o **__**h**__**e **__**dich**__**o **__**a **__**m**__**i **__**padr**__**e **__**y **__**é**__**l **__**opina **__**qu**__**e **__**n**__**o**__** deberí**__**a **__**habe**__**r **__**gritado.**_

_**Egipt**__**o **__**e**__**s **__**estupendo**__**. **__**Bil**__**l **__**no**__**s **__**h**__**a **__**llevad**__**o **__**a **__**ve**__**r **__**t**__**o**__**da**__**s **__**la**__**s **__**tumbas**__**,**__**y **__**n**__**o **__**t**__**e **__**creería**__**s **__**la**__**s **__**maldicione**__**s **__**qu**__**e **__**lo**__**s **__**antiguo**__**s **__**brujo**__**s **__**egipcio**__**s **__**ponían **__**e**__**n **__**ellas**__**. **__**M**__**i **__**m**__**a**__**dr**__**e **__**n**__**o **__**dej**__**ó **__**qu**__**e **__**Ginn**__**y **__**entr**__**a**__**r**__**a **__**e**__**n **__**l**__**a **__**última**__**. **__**Estab**__**a **__**llena **__**d**__**e **__**esqueleto**__**s **__**mutante**__**s **__**d**__**e **__**muggle**__**s **__**qu**__**e **__**h**__**a**__**bía**__**n **__**profanad**__**o **__**l**__**a **__**tumb**__**a **__**y **__**tenía**__**n **__**varia**__**s **__**cabeza**__**s **__**y **__**cosa**__**s **__**así.**_

_**Cuand**__**o **__**m**__**i **__**padr**__**e **__**gan**__**ó **__**e**__**l **__**premi**__**o **__**d**__**e **_**E****l ****Profet****a **_**n**__**o **__**m**__**e **__**l**__**o **__**podía **__**creer**__**. **__**¡Seteciento**__**s **__**galeones**__**!**__**L**__**a **__**mayo**__**r **__**part**__**e **__**s**__**e **__**no**__**s **__**h**__**a **__**id**__**o **__**e**__**n **__**e**__**s**__**tas **__**vacaciones**__**,**__**per**__**o **__**m**__**e **__**va**__**n **__**a **__**compra**__**r **__**otr**__**a **__**varit**__**a **__**mágic**__**a **__**par**__**a **__**e**__**l **__**próximo **__**curso.**_

-Qué sucedió con su anterior varita? – Preguntó Sirius.

- Si te callaras lo sabríamos.

**Harr****y ****recordab****a ****mu****y ****bie****n ****cóm****o ****s****e ****l****e ****habí****a ****rot****o ****a ****Ro****n ****s****u ****viej****a ****varita ****mágica****. ****Fu****e ****cuand****o ****e****l ****coch****e ****e****n ****qu****e ****lo****s ****do****s ****había****n ****id****o ****voland****o ****a ****Hogwarts **

-Llegaron en un coche volador a Hogwarts! – exclamó James.

- Genial! Hay que hacer eso para el próximo año, cornamenta. – dijo Sirius.

- Creí que querías una moto. – dijo Remus divertido.

- Ustedes no llegarán volando al colegio. – les gritó Lily.

- Pero Lily… es nuestro último año. – dijo James con ojos de cachorrito.

- Pero nada! Remus sigue leyendo.

**choc****ó ****contr****a ****u****n ****árbo****l ****de****l**** parqu****e ****de****l ****colegio.**

_**Regresaremo**__**s **__**má**__**s **__**o **__**meno**__**s **__**un**__**a **__**seman**__**a **__**ante**__**s **__**d**__**e **__**qu**__**e **__**comienc**__**e **__**el **__**curso**__**. **__**Iremo**__**s **__**a **__**Londre**__**s **__**a **__**compra**__**r **__**l**__**a **__**varit**__**a **__**mágic**__**a **__**y **__**lo**__**s **__**nuevo**__**s **__**libros.**_

_**¿Podríamo**__**s **__**ve**__**r**__**no**__**s **__**allí?**_

_**¡N**__**o **__**deje**__**s **__**qu**__**e **__**lo**__**s **__**muggle**__**s **__**t**__**e **__**depriman! **__**Intent**__**a **__**veni**__**r a **__**Londres.**_

_**Ron**_

_**Posdata**__**: **__**Percy **__**h**__**a **__**ganad**__**o **__**e**__**l **__**Premi**__**o **__**Anual**__**. **__**Recibi**__**ó **__**l**__**a **__**notificació**__**n **__**la **__**seman**__**a **__**pasada.**_

**Harr****y ****volvi****ó ****a ****mira****r ****l****a ****foto****. ****Percy****, ****qu****e ****estab****a ****e****n ****e****l ****sé****p****tim****o ****y ****últim****o ****curso ****d****e ****Hogwarts****, ****parecí****a ****especialment****e ****o****r****gulloso****. ****S****e ****habí****a ****colocad****o ****l****a ****medalla ****de****l ****Premi****o ****Anua****l ****e****n ****e****l ****fe****z ****qu****e ****llevab****a ****graciosament****e ****sobr****e**** su pelo repeinado. Las gafas de montura de asta reflejaban el sol egipcio.**

**Lueg****o ****Harr****y ****cogi****ó ****e****l ****regal****o y ****l****o ****desenvolvió****. ****Parecí****a ****un****a ****diminut****a ****peonza ****d****e ****cristal****. ****Debaj****o ****habí****a ****otr****a ****not****a ****de ****Ron:**

_**Harry:**_

_**Est**__**o **__**e**__**s **__**u**__**n **_**chivatoscopi****o **_**d**__**e **__**bolsillo**__**. **__**S**__**i **__**ha**__**y **__**al**__**guie**__**n **__**cerc**__**a **__**qu**__**e **__**no **__**se**__**a **__**d**__**e **__**fiar**__**, **__**e**__**n **__**teorí**__**a **__**tien**__**e **__**qu**__**e **__**da**__**r **__**vuelta**__**s **__**y **__**encenderse**__**. **__**Bil**__**l **__**dic**__**e **__**que **__**n**__**o **__**e**__**s **__**má**__**s **__**qu**__**e **__**un**__**a **__**engañif**__**a **__**par**__**a **__**turista**__**s **__**magos**__**, **__**y **__**qu**__**e **__**n**__**o **__**funciona, **__**por**__**qu**__**e **__**l**__**a **__**noch**__**e **__**pasad**__**a **__**estuv**__**o **__**tod**__**a **__**l**__**a **__**cen**__**a **__**si**__**n **__**parar**__**. **__**Clar**__**o **__**qu**__**e **__**é**__**l **__**no **__**sabí**__**a **__**qu**__**e**__** Fre**__**d **__**y **__**Georg**__**e **__**l**__**e **__**había**__**n **__**echad**__**o **__**escarabajo**__**s **__**e**__**n **__**l**__**a **__**sopa.**_

Lily y Remus rieron, Sirius y James estaban rodando por el piso.

-Son geniales esos chicos. – dijo Sirius ya más calmado

_**Hast**__**a **__**pronto,**_

_**Ron**_

**Harr****y ****pus****o ****e****l ****chivatoscopi****o ****d****e ****bolsill****o ****sobr****e ****l****a ****mesit****a ****d****e ****noche****, ****donde ****permaneci****ó ****inmóvil****, ****e****n ****equilibri****o ****sobr****e ****l****a ****punta****, ****reflejand****o ****la****s ****manecillas ****luminosa****s ****de****l ****reloj****. ****L****o ****co****n****t****e****mpl****ó ****durant****e ****uno****s ****segundos****, ****satisfecho****, ****y ****luego ****cogi****ó ****e****l ****paquet****e ****qu****e ****habí****a ****llevad****o **_**Hedwi**__**g**_**.**

**Tambié****n ****contení****a ****u****n ****regal****o ****envuelt****o ****e****n ****papel****, ****un****a ****ta****r****jet****a ****y ****un****a ****carta, ****est****a ****ve****z ****d****e ****Hermione:**

_**Querid**__**o **__**Harry:**_

_**Ro**__**n **__**m**__**e **__**escribi**__**ó y **__**m**__**e **__**cont**__**ó **__**l**__**o **__**d**__**e **__**s**__**u **__**convers**__**a**__**ció**__**n **__**tele**__**f**__**ónic**__**a **__**con **__**t**__**u **__**tí**__**o **__**Vernon**__**. **__**Esper**__**o **__**qu**__**e **__**esté**__**s **__**bien.**_

_**E**__**n **__**esto**__**s **__**momento**__**s **__**esto**__**y **__**e**__**n **__**Franci**__**a **__**d**__**e **__**vacaci**__**o**__**ne**__**s **__**y **__**n**__**o **__**sabía **__**cóm**__**o **__**enviart**__**e **__**est**__**o **__**(¿**__**y **__**s**__**i **__**l**__**o **__**abría**__**n **__**e**__**n **__**l**__**a **__**aduana?)**__**, **__**¡per**__**o **__**entonces **__**apareci**__**ó **_**Hedwi****g**_**! **__**Cre**__**o **__**qu**__**e **__**querí**__**a **__**asegurars**__**e **__**d**__**e **__**que**__**, **__**par**__**a **__**variar, **__**recibía**__**s **__**u**__**n **__**re**__**g**__**al**__**o **__**d**__**e **__**cumpleaños**__**. **_

-Es una buena chica y una gran amiga.- dijo Lily feliz porque su hijo tuviera personas que lo quieran y se preocupen por él.

_**E**__**l **__**regal**__**o **__**t**__**e **__**l**__**o **__**h**__**e **__**compr**__**a**__**d**__**o **__**por **__**catálog**__**o **__**ví**__**a **__**lechuza**__**. **__**Habí**__**a **__**u**__**n **__**anunci**__**o **__**e**__**n **_**E****l ****Profet****a**_**(m**__**e **__**h**__**e **__**suscrito, **__**ha**__**y **__**qu**__**e **__**esta**__**r **__**a**__**l **__**tant**__**o **__**d**__**e **__**l**__**o **__**qu**__**e **__**ocurr**__**e **__**e**__**n **__**e**__**l **__**mund**__**o **__**mágico)**__**. **__**¿Has **__**vist**__**o **__**l**__**a **__**fot**__**o **__**qu**__**e **__**sali**__**ó **__**d**__**e **__**Ro**__**n **__**y **__**s**__**u **__**famili**__**a **__**hac**__**e **__**un**__**a **__**semana**__**?**__**Apuesto **__**a **__**qu**__**e **__**est**__**á **__**aprendiend**__**o **__**montone**__**s **__**d**__**e **__**cosas**__**, **__**m**__**e **__**muer**__**o **__**d**__**e **__**envidia... **__**lo**__**s **__**brujo**__**s **__**de**__**l **__**antigu**__**o **__**Egipt**__**o **__**era**__**n **__**fascinantes.**_

_**Aqu**__**í **__**tambié**__**n **__**tiene**__**n **__**u**__**n **__**interesant**__**e **__**pasad**__**o **__**e**__**n **__**cuestió**__**n **__**de **__**brujería**__**.**__**H**__**e **__**tenid**__**o **__**qu**__**e **__**reescribi**__**r **__**complet**__**a **__**l**__**a **__**redacció**__**n **__**sobr**__**e **__**Historia **__**d**__**e **__**l**__**a **__**Magi**__**a **__**par**__**a **__**pode**__**r **__**inclui**__**r **__**alguna**__**s **__**cosa**__**s **__**qu**__**e **__**h**__**e **__**averiguado**__**. **__**Esp**__**e**__**r**__**o **__**qu**__**e **__**n**__**o **__**result**__**e **__**excesivament**__**e **__**larga**__**: **__**comprende dos pergaminos más de lo que había pedido el profesor Binns.**_

_**R**__**on dice que irá a Londres la última semana de vacaciones. **__**¿**__**Podrías **__**i**__**r **__**t**__**ú **__**también**__**?**__**¿T**__**e **__**dejará**__**n **__**tu**__**s **__**tíos**__**? **__**Esper**__**o **__**qu**__**e **__**sí**__**. **__**S**__**i**__**no**__**, **__**nos **__**veremo**__**s **__**e**__**n **__** e**__**l **__**expres**__**o **__**d**__**e**__** Hogwart**__**s **__**e**__**l **__**1 **__**d**__**e **__**septiembre.**_

_**Beso**__**s **__**de**_

_**Hermione**_

-Le manda besos. – dijo Sirius moviendo las cejas.

- Solo es su amiga. – aclaró Remus.

- Hace rato decías que Ginny iba ser mi nuera. – dijo James.

- Ya, pero eso no quiere decir que salga con otras antes de ella.

_**Posdata**__**: **__**Ron **__**m**__**e **__**h**__**a **__**dich**__**o **__**qu**__**e **__**Perc**__**y **__**h**__**a **__**recibid**__**o **__**e**__**l **__**Premi**__**o **__**Anual**__**. **__**Me **__**imagin**__**o **__**qu**__**e **__**Perc**__**y **__**estar**__**á **__**e**__**n **__**un**__**a **__**nube**__**. **__**A **__**Ro**__**n **__**n**__**o **__**parec**__**e **__**qu**__**e **__**l**__**e **__**haga **__**much**__**a **__**gracia.**_

**Harr****y ****volvi****ó ****a ****sonreí****r ****mientra****s ****dejab****a ****a ****u****n ****lad****o ****l****a ****ca****r****t****a ****d****e ****Hermion****e ****y ****cogí****a ****e****l ****regalo****. ****Pesab****a ****mucho****. ****Conociend****o ****a ****Hermione****, ****estab****a ****convencid****o ****de ****qu****e ****serí****a ****u****n ****gra****n ****libr****o ****llen****o ****d****e ****difícile****s ****embrujos****, ****per****o ****no****. ****E****l ****corazó****n ****l****e ****di****o ****un ****vuelc****o ****cuand****o ****q****uit****ó ****e****l ****pape****l ****y ****vi****o ****u****n ****estuch****e ****d****e ****cuer****o ****negr****o ****co****n ****unas ****palabra****s ****estampada****s ****e****n ****plata****: ****EQUIP****O ****D****E ****MANTEN****I****MIENT****O ****D****E ****ESCOBAS VOLADORAS.**

**-**Quidditch! – Gritaron los hombres con los ojos brillantes.

- Seguro está en el equipo! – dijo alegre el padre.

- Ya sigue leyendo. – dijo Lily divertida.

—**¡Ostras****, ****Hermione****! ****—****murmur****ó ****Harry****, ****abriend****o ****e****l ****es****tuch****e ****par****a ****echa****r ****un vistazo.**

**Contení****a ****u****n ****tarr****o ****grand****e ****d****e ****abrillantado****r ****d****e ****pal****o ****d****e ****escob****a ****marca ****Fleetwood****, ****una****s ****tijera****s ****especiale****s ****d****e ****plat****a ****par****a ****recorta****r ****la****s ****ramitas****, ****una ****pequeñ****a ****brújul****a ****d****e ****lató****n ****par****a ****lo****s ****viaje****s ****largo****s ****e****n ****escob****a ****y ****u****n **_**Manua**__**l **__**de **__**mantenimient**__**o **__**d**__**e **__**l**__**a **__**escob**__**a **__**volador**__**a**_**.**

**Despué****s ****d****e ****su****s ****amigos****, ****l****o ****qu****e ****Harr****y ****má****s ****apreciab****a ****d****e ****Hogwart****s ****er****a ****el **_**quidditc**__**h**_**, ****e****l ****deport****e ****qu****e ****contab****a ****co****n ****má****s ****s****e****guidore****s ****e****n ****e****l ****mund****o ****mágico****. ****Era ****mu****y ****peligroso****, ****mu****y ****em****o****cionante****, ****y ****lo****s ****jugadore****s ****iba****n ****montado****s ****e****n ****escoba. ****Harr****y ****er****a ****mu****y ****buen****o ****jugand****o ****a****l ****quidditch****. ****Er****a ****e****l ****jugado****r ****má****s ****jo****ve****n ****de ****Hogwart****s ****d****e****l****o****s ****último****s ****cie****n ****años****. **

-Lo sabia! – gritó James.

- Harry está en el equipo. – festejaron Sirius y James haciendo un baile ridículo.

- Y el más joven de los últimos cien años en la historia de Hogwarts. – agregó Remus.

- Es que mi hijo es fantástico. – dijo James orgulloso

**Un****o ****d****e ****su****s ****trofeo****s ****má****s ****estimado****s ****er****a ****la ****escob****a ****d****e**** carrera****s ****Nimbu****s ****2.000.**

**Harr****y ****dej****ó ****a ****u****n ****lad****o ****e****l ****estuch****e ****y ****cogi****ó ****e****l ****últim****o ****paquete****. ****Reconoci****ó ****de ****inmediat****o ****lo****s ****garabato****s ****qu****e ****habí****a ****e****n ****e****l ****pape****l ****marrón****: ****aque****l ****paquet****e ****l****o ****había ****enviad****o ****Hagr****id****, ****e****l ****guard****a****bosque****s ****d****e ****Hogwarts****. ****Desprendi****ó ****l****a ****cap****a ****superior ****d****e ****pape****l ****y ****vislumbr****ó ****un****a ****cos****a ****verd****e ****y ****com****o ****d****e ****piel****, ****per****o ****ante****s ****d****e ****qu****e ****pudiera ****desenvolverl****o ****de****l ****todo****, ****e****l ****paquet****e ****tembl****ó ****y ****l****o ****qu****e ****e****s****tab****a ****dentr****o ****emiti****ó ****un ****ruid****o ****fuerte****, ****com****o ****d****e**** fauce****s ****qu****e ****s****e ****ci****e****rran.**

**Harr****y ****s****e ****estremeció****. ****Sabí****a ****qu****e ****Hagri****d ****n****o ****l****e ****enviarí****a ****nunc****a ****nad****a ****peligroso ****a ****propósito****, ****per****o ****e****s ****qu****e ****la****s ****idea****s ****d****e ****Hagri****d ****sobr****e ****l****o ****qu****e ****podí****a ****resultar ****peligros****o ****n****o ****era****n ****mu****y ****normales****: ****Hagri****d ****tení****a ****amista****d ****co****n ****araña****s ****gigantes; ****habí****a ****comprad****o ****e****n ****la****s ****taberna****s ****feroce****s ****perro****s ****d****e ****tre****s ****cabezas****; ****y ****había ****escondid****o ****e****n ****s****u ****cabañ****a ****huevo****s ****d****e**** dragó****n ****(l****o**** cua****l**** estaba prohibido).**

-Dime que no se ha topado con todas esa criaturas. –dijo Lily.

- Le estás hablando a un libro. – rió Sirius.

- Cállate Black.

**Harry ****toc****ó ****e****l ****paquet****e ****co****n ****e****l ****dedo****, ****co****n ****temor****. ****Volvi****ó ****a ****ha****ce****r ****e****l ****mismo ****ruid****o ****d****e ****cerra****r ****d****e ****fauces****. ****Harr****y ****cogi****ó ****l****a ****lámp****a****r****a ****d****e ****l****a ****mesit****a ****d****e ****noche****, ****la ****sujet****ó ****firmement****e ****co****n ****un****a ****man****o ****y ****l****a ****levant****ó ****po****r ****encim****a ****d****e ****s****u ****cabeza, ****preparad****o ****par****a ****atiza****r ****u****n ****golpe****. ****Entonce****s ****cogi****ó ****co****n ****l****a ****otr****a ****man****o ****l****o ****que ****quedab****a ****de****l**** envoltori****o ****y ****tir****ó**** d****e ****él.**

**Cay****ó ****u****n ****libro****. **

-Un libro que muerde! – dijo James.

- Hay que regalárselo a Quejicus! – dijo Sirius.

-Ustedes no harán eso. – les detuvo Lily.

- Cierto. Mejor hay que mandárselo a los Dursley. – dijo Remus con un brillo maliciosos en los ojos.

**Harr****y ****sól****o ****tuv****o ****tiemp****o ****d****e ****ve****r ****s****u ****elegant****e ****cubiert****a ****verde, ****co****n ****e****l ****títul****o ****estampad****o ****e****n ****letra****s ****doradas****, **_**E**__**l **__**monstruos**__**o **__**libr**__**o **__**d**__**e **__**los **__**monstruo**__**s**_**,****ante****s ****d****e****qu****e ****e****l ****libr****o ****s****e ****levantar****a ****sobr****e ****e****l ****lom****o ****y ****escapar****a ****po****r ****la ****cam****a ****com****o ****s****i ****fuer****a ****u****n ****extrañ****o ****cangrejo.**

—**Oh..****.****a****h****—****susurr****ó ****Harry.**

**Cay****ó ****d****e ****l****a ****cam****a ****produciend****o ****u****n ****golp****e ****sec****o ****y ****r****ecorri****ó ****co****n ****rapide****z ****la ****habitación****, ****arrastrand****o ****la****s ****hojas****. ****Harr****y ****l****o ****persigui****ó ****procurand****o ****n****o ****hace****r ****ruido. ****S****e ****habí****a ****escondid****o ****e****n ****e****l ****oscur****o ****espaci****o ****qu****e ****habí****a ****debaj****o ****d****e ****s****u ****mesa. ****Rezand****o ****par****a ****qu****e ****lo****s ****Dursle****y ****estuviera****n ****aú****n ****profundament****e ****dormidos****, ****Harry ****s****e ****pus****o ****a ****cuatr****o ****pata****s ****y ****s****e**** acerc****ó ****a ****él.**

—**¡Ay!**

**E****l ****libr****o ****s****e ****cerr****ó ****atrapándol****e ****l****a ****man****o ****y ****huy****ó ****batiend****o ****la****s ****hojas, ****apoyándos****e ****aú****n ****e****n ****la****s ****cubiertas****. ****Harr****y ****gateó****, ****s****e ****ech****ó ****haci****a ****delant****e ****y ****logró ****aplastarlo****. ****Tí****o ****Verno****n ****emiti****ó ****u****n ****sonor****o ****ronquid****o ****e****n ****e****l ****dormitori****o ****contiguo.**

_**H**__**edwi**__**g **_**y **_**Erro**__**l **_**l****o ****observaba****n ****co****n ****interé****s ****mientra****s ****Harr****y ****sujetab****a ****e****l ****libro ****fuertement****e ****entr****e ****su****s ****brazos****,****s****e ****ib****a ****a ****tod****a ****pris****a ****haci****a ****lo****s ****cajone****s ****de****l ****armario ****y ****sacab****a ****u****n ****cintu****ró****n ****par****a ****atarlo****. ****E****l ****libr****o ****monstruos****o ****tembl****ó ****d****e ****ira****,****per****o ****y****a ****no ****podí****a ****abrirs****e ****n****i ****cerra****rse****, ****as****í ****qu****e ****Harr****y ****l****o ****dej****ó ****sobr****e ****l****a ****cam****a ****y ****cogi****ó ****l****a ****carta ****d****e ****Hagrid.**

**-**Es una buena idea. – dijo Remus.

- Solo Hagrid regala algo así – rió Sirius.

_**Querid**__**o **__**Harry:**_

_**¡Feli**__**z **__**cumpleaños!**_

_**H**__**e **__**pensad**__**o **__**qu**__**e **__**est**__**o **__**t**__**e **__**podrí**__**a **__**resulta**__**r **__**úti**__**l **__**par**__**a **__**e**__**l **__**próxim**__**o **__**curso. **__**D**__**e**__** moment**__**o **__**n**__**o **__**t**__**e **__**dig**__**o **__**nad**__**a **__**más**__**. **__**T**__**e **__**l**__**o **__**dir**__**é **__**cuand**__**o **__**no**__**s **__**veamos.**_

_**Esper**__**o **__**qu**__**e **__**lo**__**s **__**muggle**__**s **__**t**__**e **__**esté**__**n **__**tratand**__**o **__**bien. **__**Co**__**n **__**mi**__**s **__**mejore**__**s **__**deseos,**_

_**Hagrid**_

**A ****Harr****y ****l****e ****di****o ****mal****a ****espin****a ****qu****e ****Hagri****d ****pensar****a ****qu****e ****po****dí****a ****serl****e ****úti****l ****u****n ****libro ****qu****e ****mordía****, ****per****o ****dej****ó ****l****a ****tarjet****a ****d****e ****H****a****gri****d ****junt****o ****a ****la****s ****d****e ****Ro****n ****y ****Hermione, ****sonriend****o ****co****n ****má****s ****g****a****na****s ****qu****e ****nunca****. ****Y****a ****sól****o ****l****e ****q****uedab****a ****l****a ****cart****a ****d****e**** Hogwarts.**

Los merodeadores comenzaron a cantar la canción del colegio, mientras Lily los veía divertida.

**Percatándose ****d****e****qu****e ****er****a ****má****s ****grues****a ****d****e ****l****o ****normal****, ****Harr****y ****rasg****ó ****e****l ****sobre, ****extraj****o ****l****a**** primer****a ****págin****a ****d****e ****pergamin****o ****y ****leyó:**

_**Estimad**__**o **__**seño**__**r **__**Potter:**_

_**L**__**e **__**rogamo**__**s **__**qu**__**e **__**n**__**o **__**olvid**__**e **__**qu**__**e **__**e**__**l **__**próxim**__**o **__**curs**__**o **__**dar**__**á **__**comienz**__**o **__**el **__**1 **__**d**__**e **__**septiembre**__**. **__**E**__**l **__**e**__**x**__**pres**__**o **__**d**__**e **__**Ho**__**g**__**wart**__**s **__**partir**__**á **__**a **__**la**__**s **__**onc**__**e **__**e**__**n **__**punto **__**d**__**e **__**l**__**a **__**mañan**__**a **__**d**__**e **__**l**__**a **__**estació**__**n **__**d**__**e **__**King'**__**s **__**Cross**__**, **__**ande**__**n **__**nuev**__**e **__**y **__**tres **__**cuartos.**_

_**A **__**lo**__**s **__**alumno**__**s **__**d**__**e **__**terce**__**r **__**curs**__**o **__**s**__**e **__**le**__**s **__**permit**__**e **__**vis**__**i**__**ta**__**r **__**determinados **__**fine**__**s **__**d**__**e **__**seman**__**a **__**e**__**l **__**puebl**__**o **__**d**__**e **__**Hogs**__**meade**__**. **__**L**__**e **__**rogamo**__**s **__**qu**__**e **__**entregu**__**e **__**a **__**s**__**u**__**s **__**padre**__**s **__**o **__**tut**__**o**__**re**__**s **__**e**__**l **__**document**__**o **__**d**__**e **__**autorizació**__**n **__**adjunt**__**o **__**par**__**a **__**qu**__**e **__**lo **__**firmen.**_

_**Tambié**__**n **__**s**__**e **__**adjunt**__**a **__**l**__**a **__**list**__**a **__**d**__**e **__**libro**__**s **__**de**__**l **__**próxim**__**o **__**curso. Atentamente,**_

_**Profesor**__**a **__**M**__**. **__**McGonagall**_

_**Subdirectora**_

**Harr****y ****extraj****o ****l****a ****autorizació****n ****par****a ****visita****r ****e****l ****puebl****o ****d****e ****Hogsmeade****, ****y ****l****a ****examinó****, ****y****a ****si****n ****sonreír****. ****Serí****a ****estupend****o ****visita****r ****Hogsmead****e ****lo****s ****fine****s ****de ****semana****; ****sabí****a ****qu****e ****er****a ****u****n ****pu****e****bl****o ****enterament****e ****dedicad****o ****a ****l****a ****magi****a ****y ****nunca ****habí****a ****puest****o ****e****n ****é****l ****lo****s ****pies****. ****Per****o ****¿cóm****o ****demonio****s ****ib****a ****a ****convence****r ****a ****su****s ****tíos ****d****e ****qu****e**** l****e ****firmara****n ****l****a ****autorizac****i****ón?**

- No pueden no firmarle el permiso. –dijo Lily

-Pobre de ellos si no le firman el permiso. –gruñó James

- Si. Iré de donde sea que este y lo lamentaran. – dijo Sirius.

**Mir****ó ****e****l**** despertador****. ****Era****n ****la****s ****do****s ****d****e ****l****a ****mañana.**

**Decidi****ó ****pensa****r ****e****n ****ell****o ****a****l ****dí****a ****siguiente****, ****s****e ****meti****ó ****e****n ****l****a ****cam****a ****y ****s****e ****estir****ó ****para ****tacha****r ****otr****o ****dí****a ****e****n ****e****l ****calendari****o ****qu****e ****s****e ****habí****a ****hech****o ****par****a ****i****r ****descontand****o ****los ****día****s ****qu****e ****l****e ****quedaba****n ****par****a ****regresa****r ****a ****Hogwarts****. **

-Yo hago lo mismo. –dijeron alegres los cuatro.

**S****e ****quit****ó ****la****s ****gafa****s ****y ****s****e ****acostó ****par****a ****contempla****r ****la****s ****tre****s ****tarjeta****s ****d****e ****cumpleaños.**

**Aunqu****e ****er****a ****u****n ****muchach****o ****diferent****e ****e****n ****mucho****s ****aspectos****, ****e****n ****aquel ****moment****o ****Harr****y ****Potte****r ****s****e ****sinti****ó ****com****o ****cualquie****r ****otro: ****contento****,****po****r**** primer****a ****ve****z ****e****n ****s****u ****vida****, ****d****e ****qu****e ****fuer****a ****s****u**** cumpleaños.**

-Ese es el final del capítulo. – dijo Remus cerrando el libro marcando la página.

- Fue bastante interesante. – dijo Lily. – a pesar de todo no está tan mal, aunque hay varias cosas que tenemos que cambiar.

- Cierto. Bueno quien será el siguiente en leer

- Yo no! – gritaron al unísono James y Sirius.

- Arg, está bien yo leo. –dijo Lily. –pero de la próxima no se salvan. Cogió el libro que Remus había dejado en la mesa y leyó. – el próximo capítulo se llama **El error de tía Marge.**


	2. El Error de Tía Marge

**Disclaimer: Si Harry Potter me perteneciera, hasta ahora seguirían esperando el cuarto libro juas juas juas **

**Muy bien, después de ese sensual disclaimer viene una canción de la talentosa y hermosa, la más grande de las cantantes, o sea de mí…**

**Si las gotas de lluvia fueran de caramelo,**

**Me gustaría estar ahí,**

**Abriendo la boca para saborear,**

**ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah.**

**Si las gotas de lluvia fueran de chocolate,**

**Me encantaría estar ahí**

**Abriendo la boca para saborear,**

**Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah.**

**BRAVO! BRAVISIMO! BRAVOO! WOOOHOOOOO! ANA TE ADORO! OTRA CANCIÓN MÁS!**

…**. Oh no, acabo de rebelar mi identidad…. Ahora todos sabrán mi verdadero nombre…**

**Ejem ejem… (no se asusten, no es Umbridge)**

**Hola a todos, mis queridos amigos invisibles, porque hasta que no vea a alguno de ustedes en persona los seguiré considerando como invisibles, no saben lo feliz que me han hecho todos aquellos reviews que he recibido durante esta semana, las notificaciones de favoritos y de seguidores, los adoro a cada uno de ustedes. Son mi motivación para actualizar con prontitud :') jajajajajaja ok, ya mucho emotivismo (existe esa palabra?).**

**Como podrán ver, y tal como les prometí a algunos de ustedes, acá les traigo el segundo capítulo de El Futuro en Nuestras Manos! Me alegra y asombra en gran medida la aceptación que tuvo. Bueno para ser sincera, tan solo hasta este capítulo había tenido escrito desde hace semanas, por lo que cualquier sugerencia, pedido o lo que sea, son bienvenidos solo envíenme un review o MP.**

**Oh, una cosa nada más, solo quiero avisar que me encanta el canon, aunque a veces algo de crack no cae mal ajajaja, pero teniendo en cuenta que son lectura de libros debo de seguir con las establecidos por Rowling ya que si no estaría contradiciéndolos. Así que este fic tendrá las parejas normales: James y Lily, Harry y Ginny, Ron y Hermione, Draco y Astoria, Remus y Nymphadora (aunque adore el slash Sirius y Remus), Luna y Rolf, Frank y Alice, y muchas más si se presentan.**

**Sin más preámbulo, espero disfruten la lectura.**

- Cierto. Bueno quien será el siguiente en leer

- Yo no! – gritaron al unisonó James y Sirius.

- Arg, está bien, yo leo. –dijo Lily. –pero de la próxima no se salvan. Cogió el libro que Remus había dejado en la mesa y leyó. – el próximo capítulo se llama **El error de tía Marge.**

- Algo me dice que esto no me va gustar. – musitó Lily con una mueca antes de empezar a leer.

**Cuando Harry bajó a desayunar a la mañana siguiente, se encontró a los tres Dursley ya sentados a la mesa de la cocina. Veían la televisión en un aparato nuevo, un regalo que le habían hecho a Dudley al volver a casa después de terminar el curso, porque se había quejado a gritos del largo camino que tenía que recorrer desde el frigorífico a la tele de la salita. **

Los cuatro miraron con incredulidad el libro.

-Como pueden malcriarlo de esa forma. – dijo Remus.

- Esto es absurdo. Ni a mí me consentían de esa forma. –dijo James.

- Le están haciendo un daño terrible a ese chico. – opinó Lily antes de regresar a la lectura.

**Dudley se había pasado la mayor parte del verano en la cocina, con los ojos de cerdito fijos en la pantalla y sus cinco papadas temblando mientras engullía sin parar.**

-Si no hace nada, es normal que esté así. – dijo Remus con el ceño fruncido.

- Ojos de cerdito. – Reían James y Sirius rodando por el suelo.

**Harry se sentó entre Dudley y tío Vernon, un hombre corpulento, robusto, que tenía el cuello corto y un enorme bigote. **

-Mi hombre ideal. – ironizó Lily

- Hermano, a tu novia le gustan las morsas con sobrepeso. – dijo Sirius con una mueca de horror fingida mientras Lily rodaba los ojos. – te falta mucho para eso. – dijo dándole palmadas en su estómago plano.

- Tienes razón. – dijo James bajando la cabeza antes de arrodillarse frente a su pelirroja. –Lily, amor, te prometo que a partir de ahora voy a tragar todas las donas y cosas dulces que pueda para ser como Vernon y cumplir tus expectativas.

Lily lo veía con incredulidad, no sabía si reírse o preocuparse de que lo dijera en serio, decidió optar por la primera opción.

- Para que veas que lo voy a cumplir, empezare desde ahora. – conjuró una torta de melaza y empezó a comérselo como poseso.

- Jame, no! Vas atorarte! .- gritó tratando de quitarle la torta

- Pero Lily. – se quejó. – quiero cumplir tus expectativas!

- Me gustas tal como eres!

- En serio. – con ojos soñadores.

- Si. – dijo antes de sentir los labios del pelinegro sobre los suyos, fundiéndose en un tierno beso.

- Te lo dije! Mis diez galeones. – le pidió James a Sirius después del beso

- Ok, ok, - le entregó las monedas.

- Ustedes… son imposibles. – se cruzó de brazos la pelirroja. - Oh, cállense. – les tiró un cojín a los dos amigos que se estaban partiendo de la risa.

Remus sólo negó con el cabeza, divertido por las payasadas de sus amigos antes de volver a la lectura.

**Lejos de desearle a Harry un feliz cumpleaños, ninguno de los Dursley dio muestra alguna de haberse percatado de que Harry acababa de entrar en la cocina, **

Gruñeron enojados por la actitud de los parientes de Harry.

-Cuando terminemos con éstos libros les harán la mejor broma que hayan hecho nunca.

- Lunático, creo que estoy soñando, la prefecta perfecta nos está incentivando a hacer una broma.

-No estás soñando Canuto, es la mala influencia de Cornamenta.

- Cierto. Corn es un peligro para las inocentes mentes de esta sociedad.- dijo Sirius antes de largarse a reí junto a Remus.

- Oye! – se quejó el aludido.

**pero él es taba demasiado acostumbrado para ofenderse. Se sirvió una tostada y miró al presentador de televisión, que informaba sobre un recluso fugado.**

**«Tenemos que advertir a los telespectadores de que Black va armado y es muy peligroso. **

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo. – musitó James.

- Mírenlo por el lado bueno. – opinó Remus. – es el primero en escapar de Azkaban.

- Es que soy imparable. – dijo Sirius con pose orgullosa, tratando de no darle importancia a lo dicho en el noticiero.

**Se ha puesto a disposición del público un teléfono con línea directa para que cualquiera que lo vea pueda denunciarlo.»**

—**No hace falta que nos digan que no es un buen tipo —resopló tío Vernon echando un vistazo al fugitivo por encima del periódico—. ¡Fijaos qué pinta, vago asqueroso! ¡Fijaos qué pelo!**

-Oyeee. – se quejó el aludido. – mi pelo no tiene nada malo. – mientras se pasaba una mano por su largo cabello. – es sedoso y brillante.

- Claro. Después de todo, las croquetas sí funcionaron. – se burló Remus ganándose la risa de James, una mirada curiosa de parte de Lily y que Sirius le sacara la lengua infantilmente.

- Envidioso…

**Lanzó una mirada de asco hacia donde estaba Harry, cuyo pelo desordenado había sido motivo de muchos enfados de tío Vernon. Sin embargo, comparado con el hombre de la televisión, cuya cara demacrada aparecía circundada por una revuelta cabellera que le llegaba hasta los codos, Harry parecía muy bien arreglado.**

-QUE! – poniendo cara de terror. – Demacrado… -susurró en shock.

- Que pasó. – dijo Lily preocupada.

- No te preocupes. – le quitó importancia James haciendo un gesto con la mano. – ya se le pasará.

- Si tú dices. – dijo insegura antes de seguir con la lectura.

**Volvió a aparecer el presentador.**

**«El ministro de Agricultura y Pesca anunciará hoy**

—**¡Un momento! —ladró tío Vernon, mirando furioso a] presentador—. ¡No nos has dicho de dónde se ha escapado ese enfermo! ¿Qué podemos hacer?**

**¡Ese lunático podría estar acercándose ahora mismo por la calle!**

-Yo no soy Lunático, ese es Remus. – dijo Sirius volviendo a la normalidad.

- A todo esto, porqué se llaman así.

- Ehh, por…

- James… - dijo poniéndole ojitos de cachorrito.

- Yo… - dijo mirando a sus amigos.

- Dile. – aceptó Remus. – tarde o temprano se va enterar.

- Además, mi ojo interior me dice que lo van a decir en el libro. – agregó Sirius poniendo cara de concentración

- Tú no tienes ojo interior. – se burló James.

- Entonces como explicas que haya aprobado adivinación con sobresaliente. – se hizo el ofendido.

- Porque te la pasabas diciendo chorradas y al profesor está zafado. – opinó Remus.

- Envidiosos. – entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos poniendo cara de indignación.

- Oigan, me iban a explicar sus apodos. – les interrumpió la pelirroja.

- Simple, mi querida pelirroja. – dijo James levantándose del sofá. – Sirius, Peter y yo somos animagos y Remus un licántropo.

En ese momento en la sala común apareció un ciervo con grandes astas y un gran perro negro sentado en uno de los muebles.

-Son animagos ilegales! – exclamó Lily sorprendida.

- Espera, no tienes nada que decir con respecto a mi licantropía. –preguntó Remus confundido y temeroso de que lo rechace.

- Nah, ya lo sabía. – le quitó importancia con un gesto ante la cara de incredulidad del castaño. Canuto ladró y movió la cola antes de llenar de babas a Remus.

El ciervo se acercó a Lily bajando la cabeza y ella lo acarició con una sonrisa.

-Hermoso… - susurró.

**Tía Petunia, que era huesuda y tenía cara de caballo, se dio la vuelta y escudriñó atentamente por la ventana de la cocina. **

-Un zoológico en casa. – rió Canuto

- Una morsa, un cerdo y una jirafa, - acotó Remus dándole la razón a su amigo.

Los cuatro estallaron en carcajadas

**Harry sabía que a tía Petunia le habría encantado llamar a aquel teléfono directo. Era la mujer más entrometida del mundo, y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo espiando a sus vecinos, que eran aburridísimos y muy respetuosos con las normas.**

"Siempre has sido así, Petunia, metiéndote en los asuntos de otros" era el pensamiento de Lily al rememorar memorias de cuando ellas eran unidas, antes de que la odiara por miedo a lo desconocido y por envidia.

—**¡Cuándo aprenderán —dijo tío Vernon, golpeando la mesa con su puño grande y amoratado— que la horca es la única manera de tratar a esa gente!**

Sirius que nuevamente se había transformado, le gruñó y ladró al libro.

-A él deberían enviarlo a la horca. – musitó James que había vuelto a la normalidad.

- Eh, Canuto, porque estás como perro. –pidió Remus.

Sirius se bajó del mueble y comenzó a saltar y ladrar por toda la sala meneando la colita, hasta que James le lanzó un hechizo para que vuelva a la normalidad.

-Aguafiestas. – dijo desparramándose en un mueble.

—**Muy cierto —dijo tía Petunia, que seguía espiando las judías verdes del vecino.**

**Tío Vernon apuró la taza de té, miró el reloj y añadió:**

—**Tengo que marcharme. El tren de Marge llega a las diez.**

-¿Quién es Marge?

Lily sin hacerle caso, siguió con la letura.

**Harry, cuya cabeza seguía en la habitación con el equipo de mantenimiento de escobas voladoras, volvió de golpe a la realidad.**

—**¿Tía Marge? —barbotó —. No... no vendrá aquí, ¿verdad?**

-¿Quién es Marge? – volvió a preguntar.

- Si te callaras y dejaras de interrumpir lo sabrias!

- Amigo, creo que tu novia es bipolar. – le confió en susurros no tan bajos, ya que todos pudieron escucharlos. Por lo cual recibió un zape de la pelirroja.

**Tía Marge era la hermana de tío Vernon. Aunque no era pariente consanguíneo de Harry (cuya madre era hermana de tía Petunia), desde siempre lo habían obligado a llamarla «tía». Tía Marge vivía en el campo, en una casa con un gran jardín donde criaba bulldogs. No iba con frecuencia a Privet Drive porque no soportaba estar lejos de sus queridos perros, pero sus visitas habían quedado vívidamente grabadas en la mente de Harry.**

**En la fiesta que celebró Dudley al cumplir cinco años, tía Marge golpeó a Harry en las espinillas con el bastón para impedir que ganara a Dudley en el juego de las estatuas musicales. **

-Maldita bruja. – masculló Lily.

- a ella también hay que incluirla en la broma! – saltó Remus.

- Sí! Nadie impide ganar en un juego a mi hijo y se sale con la suya.

- Y por maltrato animal! Pobres bulldogs.

**Unos años después, por Navidad, apareció con un robot automático para Dudley y una caja de galletas de perro para Harry. **

Sirius se relamió ante las miradas burlonas de sus amigos, los cuales se dividían entre la diversión por la reacción de Sirius y la indignación por tal regalo.

**En su última visita, el año anterior a su ingreso en Hogwarts, Harry le había pisado una pata sin querer a su perro favorito. Ripper persiguió a Harry, obligándole a salir al jardín y a subirse a un árbol, y tía Marge no había querido llamar al perro hasta pasada la medianoche. El recuerdo de aquel incidente todavía hacía llorar a Dudley de la risa.**

- Creo que podríamos invertir los papeles. – dijo Remus con una sonrisa pícara.

- Remmy está creciendo. – se limpió un lágrima imaginaria, Sirius.

- Oh, crecen tan rápido. – le siguió James con cara nostálgica, antes de romper a reir junto a su hermano.

—**Marge pasará aquí una semana —gruñó tío Vernon—. Y ya que hablamos de esto —y señaló a Harry con un dedo amenazador—, quiero dejar claras algunas cosas antes de ir a recogerla.**

**Dudley sonrió y apartó la vista de la tele. Su entretenimiento favorito era contemplar a Harry cuando tío Vernon lo reprendía.**

**-**Estúpida bola de grasa. – gruñó Sirius. – deja en paz a mi ahijado.

Los otros tres fulminaban con la mirada el libro de acuerdo con Sirius.

—**Primero —gruñó tío Vernon—, usarás un lenguaje educado cuando te dirijas a tía Marge.**

—**De acuerdo —contestó Harry con resentimiento—, si ella lo usa también conmigo.**

-Así se habla, cachorro. – festejó Sirius.

-¿Por qué cachorro? – preguntó James.

- Suena mejor que mini cornamenta. – se encogió de hombros.

—**Segundo —prosiguió el tío Vernon, como si no hubiera oído la puntualización de Harry—: como Marge no sabe nada de tu anormalidad, no quiero ninguna exhibición extraña mientras esté aquí. Compórtate, ¿entendido?**

—**Me comportaré si ella se comporta —contestó Harry apretando los dientes.**

-Me encanta tu hijo. – rió Sirius.

- Aléjate de él, pervertido. – bromeó el padre.

- El pervertido acá es Lunático. – se defendió antes de mirar a su amigo y decirle. – Asaltacunas.

- Que?

- Hufflepuff de segundo. – dijo James con una sonrisa pícara y moviendo las cejas sugestivamente, haciéndolo sonrojar.

- Hannah sólo es una amiga.

- Claro, yo también tengo muchas amigas. – rió Sirius moviendo las cejas sugestivamente, imitando el gesto de su amigo.

Lily continuó la lectura para salvar a Remus recibiendo una mirada de agradecimiento.

—**Y tercero —siguió tío Vernon, casi cerrando los ojos pequeños y mezquinos, en medio de su rostro colorado—: le hemos dicho a Marge que acudes al Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables.**

-Que!

—**¿Qué? —gritó Harry.**

-Piensas igual que tu hijo. – se burló Sirius.

- Cállate Canuto.

—**Y eso es lo que dirás tú también, si no quieres tener problemas —soltó tío Vernon.**

**Harry permaneció sentado en su sitio, con la cara blanca de ira, mirando a tío Vernon, casi incapaz de creer lo que oía. Que tía Marge se presentase para pasar toda una semana era el peor regalo de cumpleaños que los Dursley le habían hecho nunca, incluido el par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon.**

Todos hicieron una mueca de asco.

-Ni Walburga me ha regalado algo así.

- Yo de él los quemo.

- Como pueden ser así con su sobrino.

—**Bueno, Petunia —dijo tío Vernon, levantándose con dificultad—, me marcho a la estación. ¿Quieres venir; Dudders?**

Los merodeadores estaban rodando por el suelo.

-Dudders… - reían

- Chicos quiero acabar los libros antes de que acaben las vacaciones

—**No —respondió Dudley, que había vuelto a fijarse en la tele en cuanto tío Vernon acabó de reprender a Harry**

—**Duddy tiene que ponerse elegante para recibir a su tía —dijo tía Petunia alisando el espeso pelo rubio de Dudley—. Mamá le ha comprado una preciosa pajarita nueva.**

**Tío Vernon dio a Dudley una palmadita en su hombro porcino.**

-Un cerdo rubio con pajarita. – rió Canuto junto a James y Remus.

– Nunca había visto algo así.

—**Vuelvo enseguida —dijo, y salió de la cocina. Harry, que había quedado en una especie de trance causado por el terror; tuvo de repente una idea. Dejó la tostada, se puso de pie rápidamente y siguió a tío Vernon hasta la puerta.**

**Tío Vernon se ponía la chaqueta que usaba para conducir:**

—**No te voy a llevar —gruñó, volviéndose hacia Harry; que lo estaba mirando.**

-Ni que él quisiera ir. – musitó James.

Con una sonrisa burlona Lily siguió leyendo.

—**Como si yo quisiera ir —repuso Harry—.**

-Ok, que lo repitas una vez es chistosos, pero dos es escalofriante. – dijo Sirius antes de lanzarle un cojín y gritarle. – no lo vuelvas hacer!

- Oye!

**Quiero pedirte algo. —Tío Vernon lo miró con suspicacia—. A los de tercero, en Hog... en mi colegio, a veces los dejan ir al pueblo.**

—**¿Y qué? —le soltó tío Vernon, cogiendo las llaves de un gancho que había junto a la puerta.**

Los cuatro en la sala sonrieron adivinando lo que Harry planeaba, parecía buen plan.

—**Necesito que me firmes la autorización —dijo Harry apresuradamente.**

—**¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? —preguntó tío Vernon con desdén.**

—**Bueno —repuso Harry, eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras —, será difícil simular ante tía Marge que voy a ese Centro... ¿cómo se llamaba?**

-Lo repito, tu hijo es genial.

-Así se habla cachorro!

-No que no querías que le digan cachorro. – dijo Remus enarcando una ceja.

-Suena mejor que…

Se calló por la mirada asesina que le lanzaba su novia.

—**¡Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables!**

—**bramó tío Vernon.**

**Y a Harry le encantó percibir una nota de terror en la voz de tío Vernon.**

-Muajajajajajjajajajajajaja. – risa maniaca de parte de Sirius.

- Creo que ya se le zafó un tornillo. –le susurro Remus a James.

- Hay que tomar medidas drásticas. – le contestó.

James invocó un par de botellas de agua con spray, se acercaron cuidadosamente y como a un perro le lanzaron agua en la nariz, estallando ambos en sonoras carcajadas. Lily también rio al ver el estado del animago

-Que les pasa! – gritó chorreando agua.

- Te estábamos perdiendo, hermano.

—**Ajá —dijo Harry mirando a tío Vernon a la cara, tranquilo—. Es demasiado largo para recordarlo. Tendré que decirlo de manera convincente, ¿no? ¿Qué pasaría si me equivocara?**

—**Te lo haría recordar a golpes —rugió tío Vernon, abalanzándose contra Harry con el puño en alto. Pero Harry no retrocedió.**

-Le tocas un pelo y desearás no haberlo hecho nunca. – gruño la mamá de Harry.

- ¡Demuestra tu valentía Gryffindor! – Bramó James

- Wooo calma a la fiera. – bromeo Sirius.

- Cállate Black! – rugió.

- No sabes si está en Gryffindor. – dijo Remus para picar a su amigo.

- Es un Potter, por supuesto que está en Gryffindor!

- Y yo soy un Back y estoy en Gryffindor.

- Cierto. Puede estar en cualquier otra casa. – siguió el castaño.

- Pero…

- No importa en que casa esté, - habló Lily. – igual lo apoyaremos. Verdad James? – lo miró amenazadoramente.

- Por supuesto, cariño.

- Lo repito, lo tiene dominado. – Le susurro Sirius a Remus, quién asintió dándole la razón.

—**Eso no le hará olvidar a tía Marge lo que yo le haya dicho —dijo Harry en tono serio.**

**Tío Vernon se detuvo con el puño aún levantado y el rostro desagradablemente amoratado.**

—**Pero si firmas la autorización, te juro que recordaré el colegio al que se supone que voy, y que actuaré como un mug... como una persona normal, y todo eso.**

**-**Te atrapó un crió de trece. – se burló Remus.

- Es un Potter después de todo. – dijo James orgulloso.

Lily solo negó con la cabeza y continúo leyendo.

**Harry vio que tío Vernon meditaba lo que le acababa de decir; aunque enseñaba los dientes, y le palpitaba la vena de la sien.**

—**De acuerdo —atajó de manera brusca—, te vigilaré muy atentamente durante la estancia de Marge. Si al final te has sabido comportar y no has desmentido la historia, firmaré esa cochina autorización.**

Sirius comenzó hacer su baile de la victoria ante la victoria de su ahijado. James se le unió y jaló a Remus para que también lo haga. Como resultado: habían tres merodeadores haciendo un ridículo baile a la mitad de una sala común practicamente vacía.

Lily solo reía ante las payasadas de sus chicos.

**Dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta de la casa y la cerró con un golpe tan fuerte que se cayó uno de los cristales de arriba.**

**Harry no volvió a la cocina. Regresó por las escaleras a su habitación. Si tenía que obrar como un auténtico muggle, mejor empezar en aquel momento.**

-Pobre mi niño. – musitó Lily

- Será una larga semana…

**Muy despacio y con tristeza, fue recogiendo todos los regalos y tarjetas de cumpleaños y los escondió debajo de la tabla suelta, junto con sus deberes. Se dirigió a la jaula de Hedwig. Parecía que Errol se había recuperado. Hedwig y él estaban dormidos, con la cabeza bajo el ala. Suspiró. Los despertó con un golpecito.**

—**Hedwig —dijo un poco triste—, tendrás que desaparecer una semana. Vete con Errol. Ron cuidará de ti. Voy a escribirle una nota para darle una explicación. Y no me mires así.**

**Hedwig lo miraba con sus grandes ojos ambarinos, con reproche.**

Lily leía el libro sintiéndose impotente porque su futuro hijo tenga que hacer eso para poder visitar un pueblo al cual cualquier alumno de Hogwarts debía ir para distraerse de las obligaciones escolares, no iba a permitir que ese futuro sucediera, ella sobreviviría para él.

—**No es culpa mía. No hay otra manera de que me permitan visitar Hogsmeade con Ron y Hermione.**

**Diez minutos más tarde, Errol y Hedwig (ésta con una nota para Ron atada a la pata) salieron por la ventana y volaron hasta perderse de vista. Harry, muy triste, cogió la jaula y la escondió en el armario.**

Los chicos miraban con pena hacia el libro, ellos se encargarían de hacerle una muy buena broma a los Dursley por todo lo que le habían hecho a su hijo/ahijado/"sobrino"; o más bien le hubieran hecho, porque no iban a permitir que se hagan cargo de Harry.

**Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para entristecerse. Enseguida tía Petunia le empezó a gritar para que bajara y se preparase para recibir a la invitada.**

—**¡Péinate bien! —le dijo imperiosamente tía Petunia en cuanto llegó al vestíbulo.**

-Como si fuera posible. – se rió Sirius. – por desgracia salió igualito al padre.

James lo fulminó con la mirada.

**Harry no entendía por qué tenía que aplastarse el pelo contra el cuero cabelludo. A tía Marge le encantaba criticarle, así que cuanto menos se arreglara, más contenta estaría ella.**

Sirius rió por eso.

**Oyó crujir la gravilla bajo las ruedas del coche de tío Vernon. Luego, los golpes de las puertas del coche y pasos por el camino del jardín.**

—**¡Abre la puerta! —susurró tía Petunia a Harry**

**Harry abrió la puerta con un sentimiento de pesadumbre.**

**En el umbral de la puerta estaba tía Marge. Se parecía mucho a tío Vernon: era grande, robusta y tenía la cara colorada. Incluso tenía bigote, aunque no tan poblado como el de tío Vernon. **

-Que sexy.- se burló Canuto.

- Owww, Sirius, no te preocupes cuando vea a Vernon le diré que te presente a su hermana. – dijo Lily. – harán una hermosa pareja juntos.

- Después de todo, a ella le encantan los perros. – añadió Remus.

Los tres rieron ante la cara de horror de Sirius.

**En una mano llevaba una maleta enorme; y debajo de la otra se hallaba un perro viejo y con malas pulgas.**

—**¿Dónde está mi Dudders? —rugió tía Marge—. ¿Dónde está mi sobrinito querido?**

**Dudley se acercó andando como un pato, con el pelo rubio totalmente pegado al gordo cráneo y una pajarita que apenas se veía debajo de las múltiples papadas. **

Los cuatro rieron ante la imagen mental.

**Tía Marge tiró la maleta contra el estómago de Harry (y le cortó la respiración), estrechó a Dudley fuertemente con un solo brazo, y le plantó en la mejilla un beso sonoro.**

**Harry sabía bien que Dudley soportaba los abrazos de tía Marge sólo porque le pagaba muy bien por ello, y con toda seguridad, al separarse después del abrazo, Dudley encontraría un billete de veinte libras en el interior de su manaza.**

-Oportunista… - tosió Remus.

—**¡Petunia! —gritó tía Marge pasando junto a Harry sin mirarlo, como si fuera un perchero.**

**Tía Marge y tía Petunia se dieron un beso, o más bien tía Marge golpeó con su prominente mandíbula el huesudo pómulo de tía Petunia.**

**Entró tío Vernon sonriendo jovialmente mientras cerraba la puerta.**

—**¿Un té, Marge? —preguntó—. ¿Y qué tomará Ripper?**

Lily empezó a reírse.

-Porqué te ríes, cariño.

- Es que… Petunia… odia… a los perros. – dijo entre risas.

Los merodeadores se miraron entre ellos y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus rostros ante una nueva idea.

—**Ripper sorberá el té que se me derrame en el plato —dijo tía Marge mientras entraban todos en tropel en la cocina, dejando a Harry solo en el vestíbulo con la maleta. Pero Harry no lo lamentó; cualquier cosa era mejor que estar con tía Marge. Subió la maleta por las escaleras hasta la habitación de invitados lo más despacio que pudo.**

**Cuando regresó a la cocina, a tía Marge le habían servido té y pastel de frutas, y Ripper lamía té en un rincón, haciendo mucho ruido. Harry notó que tía Petunia se estremecía al ver a Ripper manchando el suelo de té y babas. Tía Petunia odiaba a los animales.**

-Y es una maniaca del orden y la limpieza. – agregó Lily.

- Mira lunático, seria tu alma gemela. – rió Sirius. – los dos están obsesionados con el orden y la limpieza.

- Claro que no. – refutó. – si lo fuera, no hubiera soportado estos seis años con ustedes.

—**¿Has dejado a alguien al cuidado de los otros perros, Marge? —inquirió tío Vernon.**

—**El coronel Fubster los cuida —dijo tía Marge con voz de trueno—. Está jubilado. Le viene bien tener algo que hacer. Pero no podría dejar al viejo y pobre Ripper. ¡Sufre tanto si no está conmigo...!**

-Lo dudo. – dijo Sirius.

- Tu más que nadie debería saberlo, o no Canuto? – se burló Remus esquivando el cojín que le aventó.

**Ripper volvió a gruñir cuando se sentó Harry. Tía Marge se fijó en él por primera vez.**

—**Conque todavía estás por aquí, ¿eh? —bramó.**

-Por desgracia, no tiene otro lugar a donde irse. – se lamentó James.

- A todo esto, donde están ustedes. Harry no los ha mencionado. – inquirió Lily.

- Yo estoy en prisión, o más bien estaba.

- Y yo, bueno, nadie dejaría a un niño de un año al cuidado de un licántropo.

Sirius y James bufaron ante el concepto que tenía su amigo de él mismo por su condición.

—**Sí —respondió Harry**

—**No digas sí en ese tono maleducado —gruñó tía Marge—. Demasiado bien te tratan Vernon y Petunia teniéndote aquí con ellos. Yo en su lugar no lo hubiera hecho. Si te hubieran abandonado a la puerta de mi casa te habría enviado directamente al orfanato.**

-Si me hubieran dejado ahí, hubiera escapado a la primera. – habló Lily

- Preferiría el orfanato. – dijo James.

**Harry estuvo a punto de decir que hubiera preferido un orfanato a vivir con los Dursley, pero se contuvo al recordar la autorización para ir a Hogsmeade. Se le dibujó en la cara una triste sonrisa.**

Los cuatro hicieron una mueca ante esto.

—**¡No pongas esa cara! —rugió tía Marge—. Ya veo que no has mejorado desde la última vez que te vi. Esperaba que el colegio te hubiera enseñado modales. —Tomó un largo sorbo de té, se limpió el bigote y preguntó—: ¿Adónde me has dicho que lo enviáis, Vernon?**

—**Al colegio San Bruto —dijo con prontitud tío Vernon—. Es una institución de primera categoría para casos desesperados.**

—**Bien —dijo tía Marge—. ¿Utilizan la vara en San Bruto, chico? —dijo, orientando la boca hacia el otro lado de la mesa.**

-Por supuesto, todo el tiempo. – rió Cornamenta junto a sus amigos ante lo irónico de la pregunta.

—**Bueeenooo...**

**Tío Vernon asentía detrás de tía Marge.**

—**Sí —dijo Harry, y luego, pensando que era mejor hacer las cosas bien, añadió—: sin parar.**

-Bueno… - dijo Remus.- está diciendo la verdad.

- Cierto. – dijo Sirius sacando la varita. – la usamos todo el tiempo. – transformó un florero en un pato de hule.

—**Excelente —dijo tía Marge—. No comprendo esas ñoñerías de no pegar a los que se lo merecen. Una buena paliza es lo que haría falta en el noventa y nueve por ciento de los casos. ¿Te han sacudido con frecuencia?**

Cuac, cuac…

-Sirius… - fulminó con la mirada Lily

- Yo no fui

- Entonces…

- Fue Pepito.- mostrando al pequeño patito. ``Cuac cuac"

- Pepito?

- Si, a que no es grandioso. – poniendo ojos soñadores.

- Lily, déjalo. – le recomendó James viendo como Sirius acariciaba al patito.

—**Ya lo creo —respondió Harry—, muchísimas veces. Tía Marge arrugó el entrecejo.**

—**Sigue sin gustarme tu tono, muchacho. Si puedes hablar tan tranquilamente de los azotes que te dan, es que no te sacuden bastante fuerte. Petunia, yo en tu lugar escribiría. Explica con claridad que con este chico admites la utilización de los métodos más enérgicos.**

**Tal vez a tío Vernon le preocupara que Harry pudiera olvidar el trato que acababan de hacer; de cualquier forma, cambió abruptamente de tema:**

-Miedoso. –dijo Sirius acompañado por un "Cua cua" – así se habla Pepito.

—**¿Has oído las noticias esta mañana, Marge? ¿Qué te parece lo de ese preso que ha escapado?**

**Con tía Marge en casa, Harry empezaba a echar de menos la vida en el número 4 de Privet Drive tal como era antes de su aparición. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia solían preferir que Harry se perdiera de vista, cosa que ponía a Harry la mar de contento. Tía Marge, por el contrario, quería tener a Harry continuamente vigilado, para poder lanzar sugerencias encaminadas a mejorar su comportamiento. A ella le encantaba comparar a Harry con Dudley, y le producía un placer especial entregarle a éste regalos caros mientras fulminaba a Harry con la mirada, como si quisiera que Harry se atreviera a preguntar por qué no le daba nada a él. No dejaba de lanzar indirectas sobre los defectos de Harry.**

-Esa mujer está ciega. – dijo James enojado. – mi hijo es perfecto

—**No debes culparte por cómo ha salido el chico, Vernon —dijo el tercer día, a la hora de la comida—. Si está podrido por dentro, no hay nada que hacer.**

-Podrido esta tu querido Dudders. – dijo Lily**.**

**Harry intentaba pensar en la comida, pero le temblaban las manos y el rostro le ardía de ira.**

**«Tengo que recordar la autorización, tengo que pensar en Hogsmeade, no debo decir nada, no debo levantarme.»**

**Tía Marge alargó el brazo para coger la copa de vino.**

—**Es una de las normas básicas de la crianza, se ve claramente en los perros: de tal palo, tal astilla.**

Sirius y Remus gruñeron.

**En aquel momento estalló la copa de vino que tía Marge tenía en la mano. En todas direcciones salieron volando fragmentos de cristal, y tía Marge parpadeó y farfulló algo. De su cara grande y encarnada caían gotas de vino.**

-Magia accidental? – dijo incrédula Lily

-A esa edad. –dijo James. –es raro.

- Debe ser un mago muy poderoso. –opinó Remus.

- Nah, cachorro es genial. – rió Sirius. – y Pepito está conmigo. Vamos Harry! Dale su merecido! "cuac cuac cuac"

**¡Marge! —Chilló tía Petunia—. ¡Marge!, ¿te encuentras bien?**

—**No te preocupes —gruñó tía Marge secándose la cara con la servilleta—. Debo de haber apretado la copa demasiado fuerte. Me pasó lo mismo el otro día, en casa del coronel Fubster. No tiene importancia, Petunia, es que cojo las cosas con demasiada fuerte…**

-Si claro. – dijo sarcásticamente James con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Los muggles pueden hacer cualquier cosa para no reconocer que existe la magia.

- Al menos eso nos beneficia.

**Pero tanto tía Petunia como tío Vernon miraban a Harry suspicazmente, de forma que éste decidió quedarse sin tomar el pudín y levantarse de la mesa lo antes posible.**

**Se apoyó en la pared del vestíbulo, respirando hondo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no perdía el control de aquella manera, haciendo estallar algo. No podía permitirse que aquello se repitiera. La autorización para ir a Hogsmeade no era lo único que estaba en juego... Si continuaba así, tendría problemas con el Ministerio de Magia.**

-No creo que le hagan demasiado alboroto por un simple caso de magia accidental. –opino dudosa Lily.

- Bueno, eso depende de qué idiota está como ministro de magia. – dijo Remus.

- Si es como el de ahora, no creo que tenga mucha suerte. – dijo James haciendo una mueca.

**Harry era todavía un brujo menor de edad y tenía prohibido por la legislación del mundo mágico hacer magia fuera del colegio. Su expediente no estaba completamente limpio. El verano anterior le habían enviado una amonestación oficial en la que se decía claramente que si el Ministerio volvía a tener constancia de que se empleaba la magia en Privet Drive, expulsarían a Harry del colegio.**

-Tsk Tsk. Muy malo Harrysin. – dijo Sirius negando con un dedo. – eso no se hace.

- Pero porqué hizo magia?. – preguntó James curioso.

- Quién sabe, quizá más adelante lo digan.

**Oyó a los Dursley levantarse de la mesa y se apresuró a desaparecer escaleras arriba.**

**Harry soportó los tres días siguientes obligándose a pensar en el Manual de mantenimiento de la escoba voladora cada vez que tía Marge se metía con él. El truco funcionó bastante bien, aunque debía de darle aspecto de atontado y tía Marge había empezado a decir que era subnormal.**

Sirius estaba rodando por el suelo lanzando carcajadas perrunas.

– Eso lo sacó al padre. – logró decir antes de estallar en nuevas carcajadas.

**Por fin llegó la última noche que había de pasar tía Marge en la casa. Tía Petunia preparó una cena por todo lo alto y tío Vernon descorchó varias botellas de vino. Tomaron la sopa y el salmón sin hacer ninguna referencia a los defectos de Harry; durante el pastel de merengue de limón, tío Vernon aburrió a todos con un largo discurso sobre Grunnings, la empresa de taladros para la que trabajaba; luego tía Petunia preparó café y tío Vernon sacó una botella de brandy.**

—**¿Puedo tentarte, Marge?**

-Eso puede malinterpretare en tantas formas. –dijo Sirius con una mueca.

- Sirius! No quiero esa imagen en mi cabeza. –se quejó Remus.

- Ya es tarde. – gimió James.

**Tía Marge había bebido ya bastante vino. Su rostro grande estaba muy colorado.**

—**Sólo un poquito —dijo con una sonrisita—. Bueno, un poquito más... un poco mas... ya vale.**

-Cof cof "borracha" cof cof. –tosió Lily.

- Creo que tu Pelirroja se ahoga. –hablo Sirius.

Lily le lanzó un cojín el cual fue esquivado con agilidad.

**Dudley se comía su cuarta ración de pastel. Tía Petunia sorbía el café con el dedo meñique estirado. Harry habría querido subir a su habitación, pero tropezó con los ojos pequeños e iracundos de tío Vernon y supo que debía quedarse allí.**

—**¡Aaah! —dijo tía Marge lamiéndose los labios y dejando la copa vacía en la mesa—. Una comilona estupenda, Petunia. Por las noches me contento con cualquier frito. Con doce perros que cuidar... —Eructó a sus anchas y se dio una palmada en la voluminosa barriga—. **

Los cuatro hicieron una mueca de asco.

-Y así critica a mí hijo. – dijo indignada la pelirroja.

- Tiene peores modales que canuto al comer. – comparó Remus.

- Cualquier cosa por molestar a mí querida madre**.**

**Perdón. Pero me gusta ver a un buen mozo —prosiguió guiñándole el ojo a Dudley—. Serás un hombre de buen tamaño, Dudders, como tu padre. Sí, tomaré una gota más de brandy, Vernon... En cuanto a éste...**

**Señaló a Harry con la cabeza. El muchacho sintió que se le encogía el estómago. «El manual», pensó con rapidez.**

—**Éste no tiene buena planta, ha salido pequeñajo. Pasa también con los perros. El año pasado tuve que pedirle al coronel Fubster que asfixiara a uno, porque era raquítico. Débil. De mala raza.**

Gruñido de parte de los cuatro.

-Mejor eso a ser una bola de grasa. – gruño el padrino.

**Harry intentó recordar la página 12 de su libro: «Encantamiento para los que van al revés.»**

—**Como decía el otro día, todo se hereda. La mala sangre prevalece. No digo nada contra tu familia, Petunia. —Con su mano de pala dio una palmadita sobre la mano huesuda de tía Petunia—. Pero tu hermana era la oveja negra. Siempre hay alguna, hasta en las mejores familias. Y se escapó con un gandul. Aquí tenemos el resultado.**

-Lily es una gran persona. –defendió James. –no como otros.

- Aunque el padre si es un holgazán. –bromeo Sirius.

- Oyeee, y así dices ser mi amigo.

**Harry miraba su plato, sintiendo un extraño zumbido en los oídos. «Sujétese la escoba por el palo.» **

Sirius comenzó a reírse con fuertes carcajadas perrunas.

-Ahora porque te ríes?

- Oh, por nada, pelirroja. Solo recordaba.

**No podía recordar cómo seguía. La voz de tía Marge parecía perforar su cabeza como un taladro de tío Vernon.**

—**Ese Potter —dijo tía Marge en voz alta, cogiendo la botella de brandy y vertiendo más en su copa y en el mantel—, nunca me dijisteis a qué se dedicaba.**

**Tío Vernon y tía Petunia estaban completamente tensos. Incluso Dudley había retirado los ojos del pastel y miraba a sus padres boquiabierto.**

—**No... no trabajaba —dijo tío Vernon, mirando a Harry de reojo—. Estaba parado.**

-Eso no es cierto. – dijo James indignado.

-Claro que no. – le apoyó Sirius. – él estará en la academia de aurores conmigo.

- Y seremos los mejores que hayan existido. – festejó James.

—**¡Lo que me imaginaba! —comentó tía Marge echándose un buen trago de brandy y limpiándose la barbilla con la manga—. Un inútil, un vago y un gorrón que...**

—**No era nada de eso —interrumpió Harry de repente. Todos se callaron. Harry temblaba de arriba abajo. Nunca había estado tan enfadado.**

-Vamos Harry! – gritó James.

- Defiende al holgazán de tu padre!

- Oye, yo gasto mi tiempo en cosas más productivas que estudiar. – se defendió James.

- Como que- pidió Lily. – nunca te he visto coger un libro.

- Como hacerle bromas a los slytherines.

—**¡MÁS BRANDY! —gritó tío Vernon, que se había puesto pálido. Vació la botella en la copa de tía Marge—. Tú, chico —gruñó a Harry—, vete a la cama.**

-Cobarde. – dijo Remus.

—**No, Vernon —dijo entre hipidos tía Marge, levantando una mano. Fijó en los de Harry sus ojos pequeños y enrojecidos—. Sigue, muchacho, sigue. Conque estás orgulloso de tus padres, ¿eh? Van y se matan en un accidente de coche... borrachos, me imagino…**

-Mentira!

- Maldita arpía, como puedes decirle eso a mi hijo. –grito Lily

- Como si un auto pudiera acabar conmigo. – bufó James.

—**No murieron en ningún accidente de coche —repuso Harry, que sin darse cuenta se había levantado.**

-A sí se habla cachorro! – vitoreó Sirius.

- No creo que sea buena idea que pierda el control nuevamente. – dijo Remus dudoso.

- Nah, se lo merece por hablar así.

—**¡Murieron en un accidente de coche, sucio embustero, y te dejaron para que fueras una carga para tus decentes y trabajadores tíos! **

-JA! Decentes. – dijo James. – una familia que maltrata a su propio sobrino no puede ser decente.

- Yo le voy a enseñar lo que es decente. – amenazó Lily

—**gritó tía Marge, inflándose de ira—. Eres un niño insolente, desagradecido y...**

**Pero tía Marge se cortó en seco. Por un momento fue como si le faltasen las palabras. Se hinchaba con una ira indescriptible... Pero la hinchazón no se detenía. Su gran cara encarnada comenzó a aumentar de tamaño. Se le agrandaron los pequeños ojos y la boca se le estiró tanto que no podía hablar. Al cabo de un instante, saltaron varios botones de su chaqueta de mezclilla y golpearon en las paredes... Se inflaba como un globo monstruoso. El estómago se expandió y reventó la cintura de la falda de mezclilla. Los dedos se le pusieron como morcillas...**

Lily comenzó a reírse mientras los merodeadores rodaban por el piso.

-Asi se hace Cachorro! – vitoreó Sirius

—**¡MARGE! —gritaron a la vez tío Vernon y tía Petunia, cuando el cuerpo de tía Marge comenzó a elevarse de la silla hacia el techo. Estaba completamente redonda, como un inmenso globo con ojos de cerdito. Ascendía emitiendo leves ruidos como de estallidos. Ripper entró en la habitación ladrando sin parar.**

-Vamos, muérdele una pierna! – gritó Sirius

- No dejes que la detenga! – animó James

—**¡NOOOOOOO!**

**Tío Vernon cogió a Marge por un pie y trató de bajarla, pero faltó poco para que se elevara también con ella. Un instante después, Ripper dio un salto y hundió los colmillos en la pierna de tío Vernon.**

-Bravo Ripper! Así se hace!

- Muerde más fuerte!

**Harry salió corriendo del comedor, antes de que nadie lo pudiera detener; y se dirigió al armario que había debajo de las escaleras. Por arte de magia, la puerta del armario se abrió de golpe cuando llegó ante ella. En unos segundos arrastró el baúl hasta la puerta de la casa. Subió las escaleras rápidamente, se echó bajo la cama, levantó la tabla suelta y sacó la funda de almohada llena de libros y regalos de cumpleaños. Salió de debajo de la cama, cogió la jaula vacía de Hedwig, bajó las escaleras corriendo y llegó al baúl en el instante en que tío Vernon salía del comedor con la pernera del pantalón hecha jirones.**

-Corre! – Gritó Remus.

-Ahí viene la morsa, no dejes que te atrape! – urgió Sirius.

- Amenázalo, si te atrapa. –Gritó Lily recibiendo miradas sorprendida de los tres chicos. – Que?

- Mi novia es genial! – dijo eufórico James lanzándose a sus labios, hundiéndose en un profundo beso lleno de pasión.

- Hey! Vayan a una habitación. – gritaron Sirius y Remus.

- Envidiosos. –Dijo James sacándoles la lengua.

—**¡VEN AQUÍ! —bramó—. ¡REGRESA Y ARREGLA LO QUE HAS HECHO!**

**Pero una rabia imprudente se había apoderado de Harry. Abrió el baúl de una patada, sacó la varita y apuntó con ella a tío Vernon.**

—**Tía Marge se lo merecía —dijo Harry jadeando—. Se merecía lo que le ha pasado. No te acerques.**

-Uhh… creó que sacó el carácter Evans. – dijo Sirius.

- Que dijiste! – gritó la pelirroja.

- Nada. – dijo antes de murmurarle al pato. – ves, a eso me refería.

**Tentó a sus espaldas buscando el tirador de la puerta.**

—**Me voy —añadió—. Ya he tenido bastante.**

-Ohh, se parece tanto a mí cuando dejé mi c_álida y amorosa _casa.

**Momentos después arrastraba el pesado baúl, con la jaula de Hedwig debajo del brazo, por la oscura y silenciosa calle.**

-Fin del capítulo. – Dijo Lily cerrando el libro. – quién va leer ahora.

- Yo! Yo! – dijo Sirius cogiendo el libro.

- No, no tiene fiebre. – dijo Remus colocando una mano en la frente de su amigo.

- Deja Lunático, - se quejó botando la mano. – quiero saber cómo le va en su huída. – agregó al ver que lo seguían viendo raro.

- Ohhh. –dijeron los tres.

- El capítulo se llama **El autobús noctámbulo.**


	3. El autobús noctámbulo

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es obra de R. J. Rowling; solo hago esto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

-Fin del capítulo. – Dijo Lily cerrando el libro. – quién va leer ahora.

- ¡Yo! ¡Yo! – dijo Sirius cogiendo el libro.

- No, no tiene fiebre. – dijo Remus colocando una mano en la frente de su amigo.

- Deja Lunático, - se quejó botando la mano. – quiero saber cómo le va en su huída. – agregó al ver que lo seguían viendo raro.

- Ohhh. –dijeron los tres.

- El capítulo se llama **El autobús noctámbulo. **

**Después de alejarse varias calles, se dejó caer sobre un muro bajo de la calle Magnolia, jadeando a causa del esfuerzo. **

-Igual de enclenque que el padre. – río Canuto zarandeando a su amigo, recibiendo a cambio una mirada fulminante.

**Se quedó sentado, inmóvil, todavía furioso, escuchando los latidos acelerados del corazón. Pero después de estar diez minutos solo en la oscura calle, le sobrecogió una nueva emoción: el pánico. **

-Oh mi niño. –dijo Lily.

James la abrazó.

**De cualquier manera que lo mirara, nunca se había encontrado en peor apuro. Estaba abandonado a su suerte y totalmente solo en el sombrío mundo muggle, sin ningún lugar al que ir. Y lo peor de todo era que acababa de utilizar la magia de forma seria, lo que implicaba, con toda seguridad, que sería expulsado de Hogwarts. Había infringido tan gravemente el Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad que estaba sorprendido de que los representantes del Ministerio de Magia no se hubieran presentado ya para llevárselo.**

- Igual de exagerado que sus padres. – se burló autointerrumpiendose.

- No soy exagerado/a. – dijeron al unísono James y Lily haciendo reír aún más a Sirius.

- Aun así, es raro que hasta ahora no haya recibido noticia del ministerio. – frunció el ceño Remus.

- Si es la primera vez, no creo que lo expulsen. –dijo James.

- Pero aún así, siempre mandan una carta de advertencia en estos casos. – agrego Lily también con el ceño fruncido.

- Bah, hemos hecho cosas peores y seguimos aquí. – se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto.

Sirius al ver que nadie le respondió continuó leyendo.

**Le dio un escalofrío. Miró a ambos lados de la calle Magnolia. ¿Qué le sucedería? ¿Lo detendrían o lo expulsarían del mundo mágico? Pensó en Ron y Hermione, y aún se entristeció más. Harry estaba seguro de que, delincuente o no, Ron y Hermione querrían ayudarlo, pero ambos estaban en el extranjero, y como Hedwig se había ido, no tenía forma de comunicarse con ellos.**

-Son buenos amigos. – opinó James con una sonrisa. Para él sus amigos son como su familia.

- Me alegra que al menos los tenga a ellos. – Lily se acurruco más en James.

**Tampoco tenía dinero muggle. Le quedaba algo de oro mágico en el monedero, en el fondo del baúl, pero el resto de la fortuna que le habían dejado sus padres estaba en una cámara acorazada del banco mágico Gringotts, en Londres. Nunca podría llevar el baúl a rastras hasta Londres. A menos que...**

- ¡A menos que!¡ Qué!. – grito Lily. – ¡Sirius deja de dramatizar!

- Aburrida. – mascullo sacándole la lengua.

- Y tú no te rías. – le tiró un cojinazo a James.

- Ya Lily, cálmate.

**Miró la varita mágica, que todavía tenía en la mano. Si ya lo habían expulsado (el corazón le latía con dolorosa rapidez), un poco más de magia no empeoraría las cosas. Tenía la capa invisible que había heredado de su padre.**

-¡TIENE MI CAPA! –gritó eufórico James.

- ¡OH Si! – celebró Sirius haciendo un ridículo baile junto a su amigo lanzando a un lado el libro, al que se les unió Remus.

Lily los veía divertida antes de decir…

- ¿Capa invisible, James? – preguntó enarcando una ceja, él detuvo su baile en una ridícula posición.

- El secreto de nuestro éxito. –contesto con orgullo Sirius sonriendo.

- Es una reliquia familiar amor. – dijo James rápidamente.

Después de recoger el libro que había ido a parar muy cerca de la chimenea, lo que le costó un zape por parte de la pelirroja y una amonestación de Remus, Sirius siguió leyendo.

**¿Qué pasaría si hechizaba el baúl para hacerlo ligero como una pluma, lo ataba a la escoba, se cubría con la capa y se iba a Londres volando? Podría sacar el resto del dinero de la cámara y... comenzar su vida de marginado. **

-Hay Harry. – Lily movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, divertida

- Tu hijo sí que tiene imaginación. – rió Remus

-Lo melodramático lo sacó al padre. – Ladró Canuto.

-Claro que no.- dijo ofendido. –no soy melodramático.

Remus y Sirius se miraron de forma cómplice.

-Ohh mi Lily hermosa no me quiere. – lloriqueó el pelinegro.

- Mi pelirroja ni siquiera me ve. –le siguió el castaño.

- Terminaré más solo que Filch.

- Y compartiré el cubículo con Mirtle después de ver como se casa con el calamar gigante.

- Seré una vieja solterona, digo solterón, con cincuenta gatos; no, mejor perros, los gatos no me gustan mucho.

- ¡YA CALLENSE! – gritó completamente rojo haciéndole competencia al cabello de su amada, mientras sus amigos y novia se mataban de la risa.

**Era un horrible panorama, pero no podía quedarse allí sentado o tendría que explicarle a la policía muggle por qué se hallaba allí a las tantas de la noche con una escoba y un baúl lleno de libros de encantamientos.**

-Mmm… eso sería divertido.

- Claro, tanto como ser perseguidos por la policía mientras estás en una moto encantada. –dijo con sarcasmo, Lily.

A Sirius se le iluminaron los ojos ante la expectativa. Pensaba comprar su motocicleta en las vacaciones de Semana Santa.

**Harry volvió a abrir el baúl y lo fue vaciando en busca de la capa para hacerse invisible. Pero antes de que la encontrara se incorporó y volvió a mirar a su alrededor.**

Los cuatro se extrañaron ante esto e inconscientemente se inclinaron un poco hacia el libro, prestando atención.

**Un extraño cosquilleo en la nuca le provocaba la sensación de que lo estaban vigilando, pero la calle parecía desierta y no brillaba luz en ninguna casa.**

Los cuatro fruncieron el ceño, expectantes.

**Volvió a inclinarse sobre el baúl y casi inmediatamente se incorporó de nuevo, todavía con la varita en la mano. Más que oírlo, lo intuyó: había alguien detrás de él, en el estrecho hueco que se abría entre el garaje y la valla. Harry entornó los ojos mientras miraba el oscuro callejón. Si se moviera, sabría si se trataba de un simple gato callejero o de otra cosa.**

Ahora estaban ansiosos por saber, qué o quién estaba vigilando a Harry, esperando que no sea nadie malo.

Lily le agarró la mano a James, nerviosa. Solo se escuchaba la voz de Sirius en toda la sala.

—**¡Lumos! —susurró Harry. Una luz apareció en el extremo de la varita, casi deslumbrándole. La mantuvo en alto, por encima de la cabeza, y las paredes del nº 2, recubiertas de guijarros, brillaron de repente. La puerta del garaje se iluminó y Harry vio allí, nítidamente, la silueta descomunal de algo que tenía ojos grandes y brillantes.**

Los merodeadores soltaron el aire que no sabían que retenían, tenían cierta teoría sobre quién era el "acechador". Con una mirada, acordaron que tenían el mismo pensamiento.

Mientras, Lily tenía curiosidad por saber que era aquella "silueta descomunal con ojos grandes y brillantes", después de todo ella no estaba acostumbrada a las formas animagas de sus compañeros.

**Se echó hacia atrás. Tropezó con el baúl. Alargó el brazo para impedir la caída, la varita salió despedida de la mano y él aterrizó junto al bordillo de la acera.**

Sirius hizo una imperceptible mueca, si era cierto que aquella silueta había sido canuto, estaba seguro que su intensión no había sido querer asustar al chico.

**Sonó un estruendo y Harry se tapó los ojos con las manos, para protegerlos de una repentina luz cegadora...**

**Dando un grito, se apartó rodando de la calzada justo a tiempo. Un segundo más tarde, un vehículo de ruedas enormes y grandes faros delanteros frenó con un chirrido exactamente en el lugar en que había caído Harry Era un autobús de dos plantas, pintado de rojo vivo, que había salido de la nada. **

Ahora se sentía peor, por su culpa casi lo hacía papilla el autobús noctambulo, porque él estaba seguro que había sido su forma animaga la que lo había asustado.

Remus, que estaba sentado a su lado, le puso una mano en el hombro reconfortándolo, podía imaginar más o menos lo que estaba pensando.

**En el parabrisas llevaba la siguiente inscripción con letras doradas: AUTOBÚS NOCTÁMBULO Durante una fracción de segundo, Harry pensó si no lo habría aturdido la caída. El cobrador, de uniforme rojo salto del autobús y dijo en voz alta sin mirar a nadie:**

—**Bienvenido al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el brujo abandonado a su suerte. Alargue la varita, suba a bordo y lo llevaremos a donde quiera. Me llamo Stan Shunpike. Estaré a su disposición esta no...**

-Nunca he subido al autobús noctambulo. – comento pensativa y a la vez curiosa.

- No es muy agradable. – le contestó James con una mueca, recordando las pocas veces que había subido.

**El cobrador se interrumpió. Acababa de ver a Harry que seguía sentado en el suelo. Harry cogió de nuevo la varita y se levantó de un brinco. Al verlo de cerca, se dio cuenta de que Stan Shunpike era tan sólo unos años mayor que él: no tendría más de dieciocho o diecinueve. Tenía las orejas grandes y salidas, y un montón de granos.**

-Me encantan las descripciones que hace tu hijo, Corn. –Río Sirius.

Los otros dos merodeadores también rieron y Lily sonrió.

—**¿Qué hacías ahí? —dijo Stan, abandonando los buenos modales.**

-Nada, solo quería descansar un rato y el piso se veía cómodo

- Sirius lee bien!

- Ok…

—**Me caí —contestó Harry.**

—**¿Para qué? —preguntó Stan— con risa burlona.**

-Para comprobar que tan duro era el piso.

- ¡Remus! Creí que eras el más sensato.

- Y lo es. –rió Sirius contestando en lugar de su amigo.

—**No me caí a propósito —contestó Harry enfadado.**

-No me digas…

Grrr

-Ok, continúo leyendo.

**Se había hecho un agujero en la rodillera de los vaqueros y le sangraba la mano con que había amortiguado la caída. De pronto recordó por qué se había caído y se volvió para mirar en el callejón, entre el garaje y la valla. Los faros delanteros del autobús noctámbulo lo iluminaban y era evidente que estaba vacío.**

—**¿Qué miras? —preguntó Stan.**

—**Había algo grande y negro —explicó Harry, señalando dubitativo—. Como un perro enorme...**

Los merodeadores sonrieron al ver confirmada su teoría, después de tantos años con su forma animaga se les hacia fácil reconocerse.

**Se volvió hacia Stan, que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. No le hizo gracia que se fijara en la cicatriz de su frente.**

—**¿Qué es lo que tienes en la frente? —preguntó Stan.**

-Monos… - dijo Sirius, pero continúo leyendo al ver la mirada mortal de Lily

—**Nada —contestó Harry, tapándose la cicatriz con el pelo. Si el Ministerio de Magia lo buscaba, no quería ponerles las cosas demasiado fáciles.**

—**¿Cómo te llamas? —insistió Stan.**

-Barry Kroker –se auto interrumpió nuevamente.

- ¡Lee de una buena vez que quiero acabar estos libros antes de terminar el colegio!

—**Neville Longbottom —respondió Harry,**

- ¿Será hijo de Frank? – Comentó Remus.

- El premio anual? Es algo despistado. – Acotó Sirius.

- Si no me equivoco, está saliendo con Alice. Será ella la madre? - Preguntó Lily

- A mi me caen bien. – habló James.

**Dando el primer nombre que le vino a la cabeza—. Así que... así que este autobús... —dijo con rapidez, esperando desviar la atención de Stan—. ¿Has dicho que va a donde yo quiera?**

-Si, lo malo es que es como viajar en una escoba fuera de control, es capaz de hacerte devolver la comida.

- James, le respondiste al libro. – se burló Remus mientras Sirius reía a carcajadas.

—**Sí —dijo Stan con orgullo—. A donde quieras, siempre y cuando haya un camino por tierra. No podemos ir por debajo del agua. Nos has dado el alto, ¿verdad? —dijo, volviendo a ponerse suspicaz —. Sacaste la varita y... ¿verdad?**

—**Sí —respondió Harry con prontitud—. Escucha, ¿cuánto costaría ir a**

**Londres?**

—**Once sickles —dijo Stan—. Pero por trece te damos además una taza de chocolate **

-Ese chocolate no es muy bueno. – Remus hizo una mueca, sus amigos lo veían con los ojos abiertos.

- Corn, creo que estoy soñando, acabo de escuchar a Lunático amante del chocolate rechazando un chocolate.

- Yo también lo escuché canuto.

- Ya déjense de payasadas. – les gritó medio avergonzado.

**y por quince una bolsa de agua caliente y un cepillo de dientes del color que elijas.**

**Harry rebuscó otra vez en el baúl, sacó el monedero y entregó a Stan unas monedas de plata. Entre los dos cogieron el baúl, con la jaula de Hedwig encima, y lo subieron al autobús.**

- ¿Harry no había estado vaciando su baúl antes de que llegara el autobús? – preguntó Remus.

- Errores de escritura –dijo James haciendo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia.

**No había asientos; en su lugar; al lado de las ventanas con cortinas, había media docena de camas de hierro. A los lados de cada una había velas encendidas que iluminaban las paredes revestidas de madera.**

Lily veía y escuchaba con curiosidad el libro, le parecía fascinante ese autobús, muy diferente a los de su mundo. Con cada palabra leída más aumentaban sus ganas de subirse a uno sin importarle las quejas de los chicos sobre aquel transporte, a ella le parecía simplemente fantástico.

**Un brujo pequeño con gorro de dormir murmuró en la parte trasera:**

—**Ahora no, gracias: estoy escabechando babosas. —Y se dio la vuelta, sin dejar de dormir.**

Los merodeadores rieron a carcajadas ante eso, Lily solo sonrió divertida.

—**La tuya es ésta —susurró Stan, metiendo el baúl de Harry bajo la cama que había detrás del conductor; que estaba sentado ante el volante—. Éste es nuestro conductor; Ernie Prang. Éste es Neville Longbottom, Ernie.**

**Ernie Prang, un brujo anciano que llevaba unas gafas muy gruesas, le hizo un ademán con la cabeza. Harry volvió a taparse la cicatriz con el flequillo y se sentó en la cama.**

-Yo digo que de James sólo sacó el físico, todo lo demás es de Evans. – se interrumpió, Sirius.

- Porque lo dices. – habló su "hermano".

- No le gusta llamar la atención. – respondió Remus encogiéndose de hombros, él también había pensado eso.

Lily sonrió feliz de que su hijo no haya sacado ese lado de su padre.

—**Vámonos, Ernie —dijo Stan, sentándose en su asiento, al lado del conductor.**

**Se oyó otro estruendo y al momento Harry se encontró estirado en la cama, impelido hacia atrás por la aceleración del autobús noctámbulo. Al incorporarse miró por la ventana y vio, en medio de la oscuridad, que pasaban a velocidad tremenda por una calle irreconocible. Stan observaba con gozo la cara de sorpresa de Harry.**

—**Aquí estábamos antes de que nos dieras el alto —explicó—. ¿Dónde estamos, Ernie? ¿En Gales?**

—**Sí —respondió Ernie.**

—**¿Cómo es que los muggles no oyen el autobús? —preguntó Harry.**

-Magia…

—**¿Ésos? —respondió Stan con desdén—. No saben escuchar; ¿a que no? Tampoco saben mirar. Nunca ven nada.**

—**Vete a despertar a la señora Marsh —ordenó Ernie a Stan—. Llegaremos a Abergavenny en un minuto.**

-Sí que es rápido. – murmuró sorprendida Lily.

**Stan pasó al lado de la cama de Harry y subió por una escalera estrecha de madera. Harry seguía mirando por la ventana, cada vez más nervioso. Ernie no parecía dominar el volante. El autobús noctámbulo invadía continuamente la acera, pero no chocaba contra nada. Cuando se aproximaba a ellos, los buzones, las farolas y las papeleras se apartaban y volvían a su sitio en cuanto pasaba.**

**Stan reapareció, seguido por una bruja ligeramente verde arropada en una capa de viaje.**

—**Hemos llegado, señora Marsh —dijo Stan con alegría, al mismo tiempo que Ernie pisaba a fondo el freno, haciendo que las camas se deslizaran medio metro hacia delante. La señora Marsh se tapó la boca con un pañuelo y se bajó del autobús tambaleándose. Stan le arrojó el equipaje y cerró las portezuelas con fuerza. Hubo otro estruendo y volvieron a encontrarse viajando a la velocidad del rayo, por un camino rural, entre árboles que se apartaban.**

**Harry no habría podido dormir aunque viajara en un autobús que no hiciera aquellos ruidos ni fuera a tal velocidad. Se le revolvía el estómago al pensar en lo que podía ocurrirle, y en si los Dursley habrían conseguido bajar del techo a tía Marge.**

Los cuatro rieron nuevamente ante el recuerdo, era la mejor muestra de magia accidental tardía que habían escuchado.

**Stan había abierto un ejemplar de El Profeta y lo leía con la lengua entre los dientes. En la primera página, una gran fotografía de un hombre con rostro triste y pelo largo y enmarañado le guiñaba a Harry un ojo, lentamente. A Harry le resultaba extrañamente familiar.**

James, Lily y Remus se tensaron esperando la reacción de su amigo ante lo que iba a leer.

—**¡Ese hombre! —dijo Harry, olvidando por unos momentos sus problemas —. ¡Salió en el telediario de los muggles!**

**Stan volvió a la primera página y rió entre dientes.**

—**Es Sirius Black **

-Nooooooo! – gritó el aludido.

- ¿Qué pasó? – pidió Lily nerviosa.

- Mi cabello… mi hermoso y perfecto cabello. – comenzó a murmurar en estado de shock mientras sus amigo lo veían con burla.

- Pero que tiene? – preguntó sin entender.

- Como que qué pasa! A caso no escuchaste, "un hombre con rostro triste y pelo largo y enmarañado." – volvió a leer. – es una atrocidad! Mi cabello es patrimonio nacional.

-Lily, dejalo. – le susurro James.

Sirius siguió un rato más murmurando cosas como "Porque…", "Mi hermoso cabello…", "… patrimonio" y cosas por el estilo que no se le escuchaban muy claro, antes de continuar con la lectura.

—**asintió—. Por supuesto que ha salido en el telediario muggle, Neville. ¿Dónde has estado este tiempo?**

**Volvió a sonreír con aire de superioridad al ver la perplejidad de Harry. Desprendió la primera página del diario y se la entregó a Harry.**

—**Deberías leer más el periódico, Neville. Harry acercó la página a la vela y leyó:**

**BLACK SIGUE SUELTO**

_**El Ministerio de Magia confirmó ayer que Sirius Black, tal vez el más malvado recluso que haya albergado la fortaleza de Azkaban, aún no ha sido capturado.**_

-Te das cuenta que eres el primero en escapar de Azkaban. –Le comentó Remus, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, porque sabía que aunque todos ellos sepan que Sirius era inocente, aún así su amigo se sentía afectado por las cosas que supuestamente había hecho y no quería pensar como se iba a sentir cuando se leyera lo que Harry pensara acerca de esto.

- Uyyy el más malvado recluso. Mira la reputación que te cargas –rió James tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

_**«Estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestra mano para volver a apresarlo, y rogamos a la comunidad mágica que mantenga la calma», ha declarado esta misma mañana el ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge. Fudge ha sido criticado por miembros de la Federación Internacional de Brujos por haber informado del problema al Primer Ministro muggle. «No he tenido más remedio que hacerlo», ha replicado Fudge, visiblemente enojado. «Black está loco, y supone un serio peligro para cualquiera que se tropiece con él, **_

- Muy cierto.- Afirmó Lunático

- Eres un peligro andante para la sociedad. – intentó bromear James

_**ya sea mago o muggle. He obtenido del Primer Ministro la promesa de que no revelará a nadie la verdadera identidad de Black. Y seamos realistas, ¿quién lo creería si lo hiciera?»**_

_**Mientras que a los muggles se les ha dicho que Black va armado con un revólver **_

-¿Qué es eso?

_**(una especie de varita de metal que los muggles utilizan para matarse entre ellos), **_

-Oh, los muggles sí que están locos.

- Bueno los magos no son tan diferentes, después de todo están ocurriendo muchas muertes.

_**la comunidad mágica vive con miedo de que se repita la matanza que se produjo hace doce años, cuando Black mató a trece personas con un solo hechizo.**_

James bufó. –Sirius no sería capaz de matar ni a una mosca, está algo deschavetado pero no es un asesino.

-Y lo de Quejicus. – murmuro algo abatido.

- Sirius, no pensaste bien las cosas, ya supéralo. –le respondió Remus con una cálida sonrisa. – somos adolescentes y hacemos muchas estupideces sin pensar.

Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa, ese era el efecto de Remus, con unas simples palabras lograba hacerte sentir mejor.

Lily los veía sorprendida del lazo tan fuerte que unía a ese grupo de chicos.

**Harry observó los ojos ensombrecidos de Black, la única parte de su cara demacrada que parecía poseer algo de vida. Harry no había visto nunca a un vampiro, pero había visto fotos en sus clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y Black, con su piel blanca como la cera, parecía uno.**

El aludido hizo una mueca de horror ante esto.

—**Da miedo mirarlo, ¿verdad? —dijo Stan, que mientras leía el artículo se había estado fijando en Harry.**

—**¿Mató a trece personas —preguntó Harry, devolviéndole a Stan la página— con un hechizo?**

—**Sí —respondió Stan—. Delante de testigos y a plena luz del día. Causó conmoción, ¿no es verdad, Ernie?**

—**Sí —confirmó Ernie sombríamente.**

**Para ver mejor a Harry, Stan se volvió en el asiento, con las manos en el respaldo.**

—**Black era un gran partidario de Quien Tú Sabes —dijo.**

Nadie dijo nada pero tres de ellos estaban seguros de algo: aquel chico alocado e impulsivo que había renegado de su familia jamás sería partidario de Voldemort, ni cometería las atrocidades que estaban leyendo.

El otro solo esperaba que no fuera cierto lo que se decía del él, no soportaría haber sido el causante de la muerte de su "hermano" y futura esposa. Aunque él estaba seguro de que no había hecho nada de eso, aún existía la pequeña posibilidad de que sea cierto, aunque hubiera sido de forma inconsciente.

—**¿Quién? ¿Voldemort? —dijo Harry sin pensar.**

**Stan palideció hasta los granos. Ernie dio un giro tan brusco con el volante que tuvo que quitarse del camino una granja entera para esquivar el autobús.**

—**¿Te has vuelto loco? —gritó Stan—. ¿Por qué has mencionado su nombre?**

Los cuatro bufaron ante eso, no veían razón alguna para temerle a un nombre, y muchos menos de quien iba a ser el responsable de destruir su futuro.

—**Lo siento —dijo Harry con prontitud—. Lo siento, se... se me olvidó.**

-Como que eso es algo difícil de olvidar. – comentó burlón. – al menos lo llama por su nombre.

- Temerle al nombre, es casi como tenerle respeto a ese hombre. – habló el castaño.

- O lo que queda de hombre. – añadió Sirius.

—**¡Que se te olvidó! —exclamó Stan con voz exánime—. ¡Caramba, el corazón me late a cien por hora!**

—**Entonces... entonces, ¿Black era seguidor de Quien Tú Sabes? —soltó Harry como disculpa.**

-Oh Hijo, no te disculpes por eso.

- Te das cuenta que le hablas a un libro. – Remus enarcó una ceja con diversión.

- Cállate Lupin. – se sonrojo haciéndole competencia a su cabello.

—**Sí —confirmó Stan, frotándose todavía el pecho—. Sí, exactamente. Muy próximo a Quien Tú Sabes, según dicen... De cualquier manera, cuando el pequeño Harry Potter acabó con Quien Tú Sabes (Harry volvió a aplastarse el pelo contra la cicatriz), todos los seguidores de Quien Tú Sabes fueron descubiertos, ¿verdad, Ernie? Casi todos sabían que la historia había terminado una vez vencido Quien Tú Sabes, y se volvieron muy prudentes. Pero no Sirius Black. Según he oído, pensaba ser el lugarteniente de Quien Tú Sabes **

-Como que mucho repiten Quien tú sabes. – dijo James.

**cuando llegara al poder. El caso es que arrinconaron a Black en una calle llena de muggles, Black sacó la varita y de esa manera hizo saltar por los aires la mitad de la calle. Pilló a un mago y a doce muggles que pasaban por allí. Horrible, ¿no? ¿Y sabes lo que hizo Black entonces? —prosiguió Stan con un susurro teatral.**

—**¿Qué? —preguntó Harry**

—**Reírse —explicó Stan—. Se quedó allí riéndose. Y cuando llegaron los refuerzos del Ministerio de Magia, dejó que se lo llevaran como si tal cosa, sin parar de reír a mandíbula batiente. Porque está loco, ¿verdad, Ernie? ¿Verdad que está loco?**

Dos de los merodeadores vieron a su amigo con pesar, debió haber sufrido mucho y haber estado muy desesperado como para que haya reaccionado de esa forma, pero seguían con la misma incógnita rondando en su cabeza: ¿Qué había sucedido?

—**Si no lo estaba cuando lo llevaron a Azkaban, lo estará ahora —dijo Ernie con voz pausada—. Yo me maldeciría a mí mismo si tuviera que pisar ese lugar, pero después de lo que hizo le estuvo bien empleado.**

—**Les dio mucho trabajo encubrirlo todo, ¿verdad, Ernie? —dijo Stan—. Toda la calle destruida y todos aquellos muggles muertos. ¿Cuál fue la versión oficial, Ernie?**

—**Una explosión de gas —gruñó Ernie.**

—**Y ahora está libre —dijo Stan volviendo a examinar la cara demacrada de Black, en la fotografía del periódico—. Es la primera vez que alguien se fuga de Azkaban, ¿verdad, Ernie? No entiendo cómo lo ha hecho. Da miedo, ¿no? No creo que los guardias de Azkaban se lo pusieran fácil, ¿verdad, Ernie?**

-¡JA! Nadie puede contra mí, soy imparable –haciendo una pose orgullosa y altiva.

- Que modesto –dijo con sarcasmo la pelirroja, mientras los merodeadores reían.

**Ernie se estremeció de repente.**

—**Sé buen chico y cambia de conversación. Los guardias de Azkaban me ponen los pelos de punta.**

-Y a quién no.

Hubo un asentimiento general.

**Stan retiró el periódico a regañadientes, y Harry se reclinó contra la ventana del autobús noctámbulo, sintiéndose peor que nunca. No podía dejar de imaginarse lo que Stan contaría a los pasajeros noches más tarde: «¿Has oído lo de ese Harry Potter? Hinchó a su tía como si fuera un globo. Lo tuvimos aquí, en el autobús noctámbulo, ¿verdad, Ernie? Trataba de huir...»**

Los cuatro rieron imaginándose a Stan contado eso a sus pasajeros.

**Harry había infringido las leyes mágicas, exactamente igual que Sirius Black. ¿Inflar a tía Marge sería considerado lo bastante grave para ir a Azkaban? Harry no sabía nada acerca de la prisión de los magos, aunque todos a cuantos había oído hablar sobre ella empleaban el mismo tono aterrador. **

-Sí que es melodramático tu hijo, cornudo. –trató de bromear Canuto.

- Eso lo sacó de ambos padres. – rió Remus mientras los aludidos lo fulminaban con la mirada ofendidos.

**Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts, había pasado allí dos meses el curso anterior. **

- ¡Que! Ese futuro sí que está de cabeza –exclamó Lily.

Los otros no se quedaban atrás, no podían creer que Hagrid haya pasado una temporada en Azkaban, les parecía tan irreal.

– Cómo es posible que Hagrid haya terminado en Azkaban, por favor, no mata ni a una mosca.

- Lo único peligroso de él es su amor a las criaturas mágicas, sin importar lo peligrosas que sean – rió James.

- Él podría tener una acromántula y tratarla como a un chihuahua. – le siguió Remus.

**Tardaría en olvidar la expresión de terror que puso cuando le dijeron adónde lo llevaban, y Hagrid era una de las personas más valientes que conocía.**

-Espera, -lo interrumpió Lily-. Lo apresaron frente a los alumnos. ¡Qué tiene el ministro en su cabeza! ¡¿Nueces?! Cómo puede hacer eso frente a niños de doce años.

-¡Lily! Amor, calmate…

- Pero, es que como pueden…

- Shh… ya, tranquila. Sabes que el ministerio está cada vez peor, nada ganas gritándole un libro.

Lily se volvió a sentar en el mueble, enfurruñada.

**El autobús noctámbulo circulaba en la oscuridad echando a un lado los arbustos, las balizas, las cabinas de teléfono, los árboles, mientras Harry permanecía acostado en el colchón de plumas, deprimido. Después de un rato, Stan recordó que Harry había pagado una taza de chocolate caliente, pero lo derramó todo sobre la almohada de Harry con el brusco movimiento del autobús entre Anglesea y Aberdeen. Brujos y brujas en camisón y zapatillas descendieron uno por uno del piso superior; para abandonar el autobús. Todos parecían encantados de bajarse.**

-Amén hermano. – murmuraron los merodeadores de acuerdo con el sentimiento de los pasajeros. No era una muy buena experiencia viajar en ese autobús.

**Al final sólo quedó Harry.**

—**Bien, Neville —dijo Stan, dando palmadas—, ¿a qué parte de Londres?**

—**Al callejón Diagon —respondió Harry.**

—**De acuerdo —dijo Stan—, agárrate fuerte... PRUMMMMBBB.**

**Circularon por Charing Cross como un rayo. Harry se incorporó en la cama, y vio edificios y bancos apretujándose para evitar al autobús. El cielo aclaraba. Reposaría un par de horas, llegaría a Gringotts a la hora de abrir y se iría, no sabía dónde.**

-¿A dónde podría ir? –preguntó Remus.

- Emmm… no sé, a casa de un amigo.

- Pero Ron y Hermione están de viaje –le contradijo Lily.

- Quizá a casa de Neville, si es hijo de Frank debe ser un buen chico.

- Si, no creo que Frank no lo reciba en su casa.

**Ernie pisó el freno, y el autobús noctámbulo derrapó hasta detenerse delante de una taberna vieja y algo sucia, el Caldero Chorreante, tras la cual estaba la entrada mágica al callejón Diagon.**

—**Gracias —le dijo a Ernie. Bajó de un salto y con la ayuda de Stan dejó en la acera el baúl y la jaula de Hedwig—. Bueno —dijo Harry—, entonces, ¡adiós!**

**Pero Stan no le prestaba atención. Todavía en la puerta del autobús, miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par la entrada enigmática del Caldero Chorreante.**

-¡¿Qué pasó!?

- Cariño, si te callaras y dejaras de interrumpir lo sabríamos hace rato. – comentó con un peligroso tono tranquilo, haciéndolo estremecer.

- Si, amor

- Ya sabemos quien lleva los pantalones. – susurro demasiado fuerte a Remus.

- Nuestro amigo es un pisado. –le respondió.

- Idiotas. – les lanzó un cojín el aludido.

—**Conque estás aquí, Harry —dijo una voz.**

James calló lo que iba a decir al ver la mirada que le lanzaba su novia que decía "Hablas y te castro", esa mujer era de temer y por eso la amaba.

**Antes de que Harry se pudiera dar la vuelta, notó una mano en el hombro. Al mismo tiempo, Stan gritó:**

James iba a preguntar nuevamente sobre quién era el que había aparecido, pero se quedó callado ante la mirada de su novia.

Remus sonrió con burla al ver a su amigo controlado.

—**¡Caray! ¡Ernie, ven aquí! ¡Ven aquí!**

**Harry miró hacia arriba para ver quién le había puesto la mano en el hombro y sintió como si le echaran un caldero de agua helada en el estómago. Estaba delante del mismísimo Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de Magia.**

- ¿Como es que lo conoce? – preguntó curioso Remus.

- Ni idea, quizá más adelante lo digan.

- ¡Cómo es que a Lunático no le dices nada por interrumpir! –se quejó James.

- Porque es Remus y lo quiero. – contestó con un brillo de diversión en los ojos.

- ¡Traición! No llevamos ni un día saliendo y ya me estás dejando por mi amigo. –saltó ofendido. – Sirius, hermano, tienes que apoyarme.

- Lo siento, pero a mí también me cae bien Lunático, gracias a él nos hemos salvado de muchas. Además saldríamos perdiendo en una broma contra él.

- ¡Donde está tu valentía Griffindor! ¡Ahora todos están en mi contra!

- Lo siento, pero Lily me prefiere a mí. – le paso un brazo por los hombros a la pelirroja.

- Es cierto James, ya no podemos ocultarlo. – le siguió el juego levantándose del sillón para sentarse junto a Remus y acurrucarse en él.

- Pero… yo…

- Tonto, ven acá. –se soltó del abrazo del castaño y se acercó al moreno dándole un pequeño beso.

**Stan saltó a la acera, tras ellos.**

—**¿Cómo ha llamado a Neville, señor ministro? —dijo nervioso.**

**Fudge, un hombre pequeño y corpulento vestido con una capa larga de rayas, parecía distante y cansado.**

—**¿Neville? —repitió frunciendo el entrecejo—. Es Harry Potter.**

—**¡Lo sabía! —gritó Stan con alegría—. ¡Ernie! ¡Ernie! ¡Adivina quién es Neville! ¡Es Harry Potter! ¡Veo su cicatriz!**

-¡Ahhhhh, es Harry Potter! –gritó James como fan loca.

- ¡Oh por dios, es él! ¡Miren su cicatriz! –le siguió Sirius.

- ¡Me muero! ¡Es tan sexy!

- Déjense de payasadas –trató de reprenderlos Lily, pero se le escapó una pequeña risa-. Sirius continúa leyendo.

—**Sí —dijo Fudge irritado—. Bien, estoy muy orgulloso de que el autobús noctámbulo haya transportado a Harry Potter; pero ahora él y yo tenemos que entrar en el Caldero Chorreante...**

-Uyyyyyyy

- No creo que sea tan malo

- No es para tanto.

- Con eso solo lo asusta.

**Fudge apretó más fuerte el hombro de Harry, y Harry se vio conducido al interior de la taberna. Una figura encorvada, que portaba un farol, apareció por la puerta de detrás de la barra. Era Tom, el dueño desdentado y lleno de arrugas.**

—**¡Lo ha atrapado, señor ministro! —dijo Tom—. ¿Querrá tomar algo? ¿Cerveza? ¿Brandy?**

-Parece como si hablaran de un delincuente. – se enfurruño Lily.

Los otros solo la veían con diversión.

—**Tal vez un té —contestó Fudge, que aún no había soltado a Harry.**

**Detrás de ellos se oyó un ruido de arrastre y un jadeo, y aparecieron Stan y Ernie acarreando el baúl de Harry y la jaula de Hedwig, y mirando emocionados a su alrededor.**

—**¿Por qué no nos has dicho quién eras, Neville? —le preguntó Stan sonriendo, mientras Ernie, con su cara de búho, miraba por encima del hombro de Stan con mucho interés.**

—**Y un salón privado, Tom, por favor —pidió Fudge lanzándoles una clara indirecta.**

—**Adiós —dijo Harry con tristeza a Stan y Ernie, mientras Tom indicaba a Fudge un pasadizo que salía del bar.**

-Oh, pobre mi bebé…

—**¡Adiós, Neville! —dijo Stan.**

**Fudge llevó a Harry por el estrecho pasadizo, tras el farol de Tom, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña estancia. Tom chascó los dedos, y se encendió un fuego en la chimenea. Tras hacer una reverencia, se fue.**

—**Siéntate, Harry —dijo Fudge, señalando una silla que había al lado del fuego.**

**Harry se sentó. Se le había puesto carne de gallina en los brazos, a pesar del fuego. Fudge se quitó la capa de rayas y la dejó a un lado. Luego se subió un poco los pantalones del traje verde botella y se sentó enfrente de Harry.**

—**Soy Cornelius Fudge, ministro de Magia.**

**Por supuesto, Harry ya lo sabía. Había visto a Fudge en una ocasión anterior, pero como entonces llevaba la capa invisible que le había dejado su padre en herencia, Fudge no podía saberlo.**

-Espero le esté dando un buen uso… - mencionó con ojos soñadores al recordar las cosas que había hecho con aquella reliquia familiar.

**Tom, el propietario, volvió con un delantal puesto sobre el camisón y llevando una bandeja con té y bollos. Colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa que había entre Fudge y Harry, y salió de la estancia cerrando la puerta tras de sí.**

—**Bueno, Harry —dijo Fudge, sirviendo el té—, no me importa confesarte que nos has traído a todos de cabeza. ¡Huir de esa manera de casa de tus tíos! Había empezado a pensar... Pero estás a salvo y eso es lo importante.**

**Fudge se untó un bollo con mantequilla y le acercó el plato a Harry.**

—**Come, Harry, pareces desfallecido. Ahora... te agradará oír que hemos solucionado la hinchazón de la señorita Marjorie Dursley Hace unas horas que enviamos a Privet Drive a dos miembros del departamento encargado de deshacer magia accidental. Han desinflado a la señorita Dursley y le han modificado la memoria. No guarda ningún recuerdo del incidente. Así que asunto concluido y no hay que lamentar daños.**

-Esto no me huele bien. –dijo Canuto.

- Claro, si apestas a perro mojado. – le respondió James.

- En serio, Canuto, como que ya necesitas baño. – bromeo el castaño haciendo un gesto con la nariz como si apestara algo.

- No hablo de mí, y no apesto a perro mojado!

- A mi también se me hace raro que lo diga tan tranquilamente.- habló Lily

- Bueno, al menos no está en problemas.

**Fudge sonrió a Harry por encima del borde de la taza. Parecía un tío contemplando a su sobrino favorito. Harry, que no podía creer lo que oía, abrió la boca para hablar; pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir; así que la volvió a cerrar.**

—**¡Ah! ¿Te preocupas por la reacción de tus tíos? —añadió Fudge—. Bueno, no te negaré que están muy enfadados, Harry, pero están dispuestos a volver a recibirte el próximo verano, con tal de que te quedes en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones de Navidad y de Semana Santa.**

**Harry carraspeó.**

—**Siempre me quedo en Hogwarts durante la Navidad y la Semana Santa —observó —. Y no quiero volver nunca a Privet Drive.**

—**Vamos, vamos. Estoy seguro de que no pensarás así cuando te hayas tranquilizado —dijo Fudge en tono de preocupación—. Después de todo, son tu familia, y estoy seguro de que sentís un aprecio mutuo... eh... muy en el fondo.**

-Acá hay gato encerrado.

- Si, de cuando acá al ministro le importa tanto que un adolescente regrese a su casa.

- Si ni siquiera les importó cuando yo escape y me fui a vivir con James.

Remus no quería opinar lo que pensaba, se había acordado que en la contra portada leyeron que Sirius iba en busca de Harry, no quería que su amigo se vuelva acordar de eso. Por supuesto, él no creía en que hubiera traicionado de esa manera a sus amigos, pero podía verlo que le afectaba bastante los cargos de los cuales era acusado.

**No se le ocurrió a Harry desmentir a Fudge. Quería oír cuál sería su destino.**

—**Así que todo cuanto queda por hacer —añadió Fudge untando de mantequilla otro bollo— es decidir dónde vas a pasar las dos últimas semanas de vacaciones. Sugiero que cojas una habitación aquí, en el Caldero Chorreante, y...**

—**Un momento —interrumpió Harry—. ¿Y mi castigo? Fudge parpadeó.**

—**¿Castigo?**

—**¡He infringido la ley! ¡El Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad!**

**-**Harry! – se quejaron todos en la sala no creyendo en lo que decía, no le iban hacer nada y él pedía castigo.

—**¡No te vamos a castigar por una tontería como ésa! —gritó Fudge, agitando con impaciencia la mano que sostenía el bollo—. ¡Fue un accidente! ¡No se envía a nadie a Azkaban sólo por inflar a su tía!**

**Pero aquello no cuadraba del todo con el trato que el Ministerio de Magia había dispensado a Harry anteriormente.**

—**¡El año pasado me enviaron una amonestación oficial sólo porque un elfo doméstico tiró un pastel en la casa de mi tío! —Exclamó Harry arrugando el entrecejo—. ¡El Ministerio de Magia me comunicó que me expulsarían de Hogwarts si volvía a utilizarse magia en aquella casa!**

-Que hacia un elfo doméstico en una casa muggle? – preguntó curiosa Lily.

- Mmm… pastel… Quiero uno!

**Si a Harry no le engañaban los ojos, Fudge parecía embarazado.**

**-**Embarazado –rió Sirius.

—**Las circunstancias cambian, Harry... Tenemos que tener en cuenta... Tal como están las cosas actualmente... No querrás que te expulsemos, ¿verdad?**

—**Por supuesto que no —dijo Harry.**

—**Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué protestas? —dijo Fudge riéndose, sin darle importancia—. Ahora cómete un bollo, Harry, mientras voy a ver si Tom tiene una habitación libre para ti.**

**Fudge salió de la estancia con paso firme, y Harry lo siguió con la mirada. Estaba sucediendo algo muy raro. ¿Por qué lo había esperado Fudge en el Caldero Chorreante si no era para castigarlo por lo que había hecho? Y pensando en ello, seguro que no era normal que el mismísimo ministro de Magia se encargara de problemas como la utilización de la magia por menores de edad.**

-Tiene un punto. – Le dio la razón, Lily.

- Pero que podría ser tan grave como para que el ministro de magia actué así.

**Fudge regresó acompañado por Tom, el tabernero.**

—**La habitación 11 está libre, Harry —le comunicó Fudge—. Creo que te encontrarás muy cómodo. Sólo una petición (y estoy seguro de que lo entenderás): no quiero que vayas al Londres muggle, ¿de acuerdo? No salgas del callejón Diagon. Y tienes que estar de vuelta cada tarde antes de que oscurezca. Supongo que lo entiendes. Tom te vigilará en mi nombre.**

-Quién quisiera ir al Londres muggle cuando puedes pasarlo en el Callejón Diagon – dijo Lily.

- Bueno, para un mago podría ser interesante. – respondió Remus.

- Ya, pero Harry ha sido criado como muggle.

- Cierto.

—**De acuerdo —respondió Harry—. Pero ¿por qué...?**

—**No queremos que te vuelvas a perder —explicó Fudge, riéndose con ganas —. No, no... mejor saber dónde estás... Lo que quiero decir...**

-Como que está actuando muy sospechoso. – Comentó James.

- Al menos ya sabemos de dónde sacó lo paranoico. – le dijo Sirius a Remus.

- Ni creas, Lily también es así.

**Fudge se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta y recogió su capa.**

—**Me voy. Ya sabes, tengo mucho que hacer.**

—**¿Han atrapado a Black? —preguntó Harry.**

**Los dedos de Fudge resbalaron por los broches de plata de la capa.**

Ante esto, Remus confirmó más sus sospechas: toda esa protección extra a Harry era porque Sirius Black había escapado de Azkaban, y tal parece que va en pos del chico, o al menos eso es lo que creía la comunidad mágica. A todo esto, ¿Dónde estaba él?

—**¿Qué? ¿Has oído algo? Bueno, no. Aún no, pero es cuestión de tiempo. Los guardias de Azkaban no han fallado nunca, hasta ahora... Y están más irritados que nunca. —Fudge se estremeció ligeramente—. Bueno, adiós. Alargó la mano y Harry, al estrecharla, tuvo una idea repentina.**

—**¡Señor ministro! ¿Puedo pedirle algo?**

—**Por supuesto —sonrió Fudge.**

—**Los de tercer curso, en Hogwarts, tienen permiso para visitar Hogsmeade, pero mis tíos no han firmado la autorización. ¿Podría hacerlo usted?**

**Fudge parecía incómodo.**

-No lo hará.

- Pero no puede perderse de ir a Hogsmeade. – se quejó James.

—**Ah —exclamó—. No, no, lo siento mucho, Harry. Pero como no soy ni tu padre ni tu tutor...**

—**Pero usted es el ministro de Magia —repuso Harry—. Si me diera permiso...**

—**No. Lo siento, Harry, pero las normas son las normas —dijo Fudge rotundamente—. Quizá puedas visitar Hogsmeade el próximo curso. De hecho, creo que es mejor que no... Sí. Bueno, me voy. Espero que tengas una estancia agradable aquí, Harry.**

**Y con una última sonrisa, salió de la estancia. Tom se acercó a Harry sonriendo.**

—**Si quiere seguirme, señor Potter... Ya he subido sus cosas...**

**Harry siguió a Tom por una escalera de madera muy elegante hasta una puerta con un número 11 de metal colgado en ella. Tom la abrió con la llave para que Harry pasara.**

**Dentro había una cama de aspecto muy cómodo, algunos muebles de roble con mucho barniz, un fuego que crepitaba alegremente y, encaramada sobre el armario...**

—**¡Hedwig! —exclamó Harry.**

**La blanca lechuza dio un picotazo al aire **

-Es una lechuza hermosa – acotó Lily.

- Y muy lista. – agregó el castaño.

- Se nota que la quiere mucho.

**y se fue volando hasta el brazo de Harry.**

—**Tiene una lechuza muy lista —dijo Tom con una risita—. Ha llegado unos cinco minutos después de usted. Si necesita algo, señor Potter; no dude en pedirlo.**

**Volvió a hacer una inclinación, y abandonó la habitación.**

**Harry se sentó en su cama durante un rato, acariciando a Hedwig y pensando en otras cosas. El cielo que veía por la ventana cambió rápidamente del azul intenso y aterciopelado a un gris frío y metálico, y luego, lentamente, a un rosa con franjas doradas. Apenas podía creer que acabara de abandonar Privet Drive hacía sólo unas horas, que no hubiera sido expulsado y que tuviera por delante la perspectiva de pasar dos semanas sin los Dursley.**

—**Ha sido una noche muy rara, Hedwig —dijo bostezando.**

-Y que lo digas. No todos los días inflas a tu tia, huyes de casa y sales libre de todo castigo. – mencionó divertido Remus.

**Y sin siquiera quitarse las gafas, se desplomó sobre la almohada y se quedó dormido. **

-Ese es el final del capítulo. – Sirius cerró el libro y se lo entrego a James.

- Ahh, porque yo – se quejó.

- Porque eres el único que no ha leído, Cornamenta. – dijo conciliador el licántropo.

- Ya, está bien.

- Después de este capítulo, creo que deberíamos ir a comer. – sugirió Lily.

- ¡SI! ¡Comida! Vamos cuernudo, lee, vamos rápido, quiero comer. – pidió Sirius.

- Ok, el siguiente capítulo se llama El Caldero Chorreante.

* * *

**¡Hola amores!**

**Siento tanto la tardanza, sé que a algunos de ustedes les prometí subirlo hace dos semanas pero es que siempre pasaba algo que no me dejaba escribir, o eran las expo y exámenes finales, o algo me distraía (como el sexy pintor que vino a trabajar a mi casa +_+), o me salía algún compromiso. Pero como ahora estoy de vacaciones ¡Viva yo! Espero poder avanzar más rápido con los capítulos.**

**Bueno, que les pareció bien, mal, necesito crucios, ustedes digan y dejen sus comentarios ahí abajito (hasta ahora no se ha comprobado que alguien haya salido herid por dejar reviews).**

**Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que dejaron reviews, me pusieron en favorito o follow, y también a todos aquellos que disfrutaron leyendo este fic, los adoro a todos(as). Oh, y quiero mandarle un gran abrazo y un besote a Pax399 por su hermoso comentario que me levantó el ánimo cuando más lo necesitaba ¡Te quiero!**


	4. El Caldero Chorreante

**Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter ni los personajes son míos, ni siquiera los párrafos que están en negrita me pertenecen. Todo eso es de J. K. Rowling.**

**Ante todo lamento la demora pero estaba sin internet y cuando ya medio que tenia se me pasaba el día o no conseguía el modem de mi hermano. Bueno estoy aprovechando este poco tiempo que estoy con wifi por lo que no he podido revisar bien el capitulo, así que para el próximo capítulo voy a subir la actualización revisada de este (que no creo que cambie demasiado, a lo mucho le agregare unos cuantos comentarios o corregiré un par de errores), junto con el cap 5.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que han puesto en favoritos este fic, los que dejaron review y los que lo siguen. Simplemente voy a decir: ¡GRACIAS TOTALES!**

**Disfruten el capitulo y cualquier sugerencia, duda o comentario ya saben qué hacer, solo escriban en e cuadradito de abajo y dejen un lindo review.**

**Besos!**

* * *

-Ese es el final del capítulo. – Sirius cerró el libro y se lo entrego a James.

- Ahh, porque yo – se quejó.

- Porque eres el único que no ha leído, Cornamenta. – dijo conciliador el licántropo.

- Ya, está bien.

- Después de este capítulo, creo que deberíamos ir a comer. – sugirió Lily.

- ¡SI! ¡Comida! Vamos cuernudo, lee, vamos rápido, quiero comer. – pidió Sirius.

- Ok, ok, el siguiente capítulo se llama El Caldero Chorreante.

**Harry tardó varios días en acostumbrarse a su nueva libertad. Nunca se había podido levantar a la hora que quería, ni comer lo que le gustaba. **

Los cuatro fulminaron el libro con la mirada ante esto y silenciosamente se prometieron que esto era una de las cosas que iban a cambiar.

**Podía ir donde le apeteciera, siempre y cuando estuviera en el callejón Diagon, y como esta calle larga y empedrada rebosaba de las tiendas de brujería más fascinantes del mundo, Harry no sentía ningún deseo de incumplir la palabra que le había dado a Fudge ni de extraviarse por el mundo muggle.**

-Como dije, para que ir al Londres Muggle cuando puedes estar cuanto quieras en el Callejón Diagon.

- Lily, silencio, deja leer el libro –ordenó Sirius con cara seria.

Los otros tres presentes en la sala lo miraron con la incredulidad plasmada en sus rostros. Remus, siendo el primero en reaccionar, sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y apuntando al ojigris dijo…

-Quien eres tú y que has hecho con Sirius.

- Habla, donde está Sirius. – lo secundó James.

- Ya dejen de hacer el payaso, muero de hambre, quiero acabar el capitulo –se quejó siendo reforzado su pedido con un rugido proveniente de su estómago.

Los otros dos magos se relajaron.

-Falsa alarma – dijo James -. Sí es Canuto.

- Por un momento pensé que uno de los fantasmas lo había poseído.

- Idiotas –Sirius les lanzó un cojín a cada uno.

Lily solo los veía divertida por su actitud.

**Desayunaba por las mañanas en el Caldero Chorreante, donde disfrutaba viendo a los demás huéspedes: brujas pequeñas y graciosas que habían llegado del campo para pasar un día de compras; magos de aspecto venerable que discutían sobre el último artículo aparecido en la revista La transformación moderna; brujos de aspecto primitivo; enanitos escandalosos; y, en cierta ocasión, una bruja malvada con un pasamontañas de gruesa lana, que pidió un plato de hígado crudo.**

-Como sabe si es una bruja malvada. – se autointerrumpió James.

- Bueno, no cualquiera usa un pasamontañas –respondió Remus.

- Quizá perdió una apuesta.

- Quizá lo dijo porque pidió hígado crudo – dijo algo dudosa Lily.

- Pero Remus de vez en cuando se le da por comer carne medio cruda.

- Eso solo pasa el día de luna llena –se defendió.

- Ya, pero comer carne cruda no te hace malvado –debatió James nuevamente.

- Ya! – gritó Sirius–. Corn no importa porque, simplemente es una bruja malvada, punto. Ahora sigue leyendo.

- Calma Canuto, que te estás poniendo como tu madre.

Sirius hizo una cara de horror ante lo dicho por James. Remus viendo que Sirius iba a seguir igual de pesado, sacó dos ranas de chocolate de su túnica y se las dio.

**Después del desayuno, Harry salía al patio de atrás, sacaba la varita mágica, golpeaba el tercer ladrillo de la izquierda por encima del cubo de la basura, y se quedaba esperando hasta que se abría en la pared el arco que daba al callejón Diagon.**

**Harry pasaba aquellos largos y soleados días explorando las tiendas y comiendo bajo sombrillas de brillantes colores en las terrazas de los cafés, donde los ocupantes de las otras mesas se enseñaban las compras que habían hecho («es un lunascopio, amigo mío, se acabó el andar con los mapas lunares, ¿te das cuenta?») o discutían sobre el caso de Sirius Black («yo no pienso dejar a ninguno de mis chicos que salga solo hasta que Sirius vuelva a Azkaban»). Harry ya no tenía que hacer los deberes bajo las mantas y a la luz de una vela; ahora podía sentarse, a plena luz del día, en la terraza de la Heladería Florean Fortescue, y terminar todos los trabajos con la ocasional ayuda del mismo Florean Fortescue, quien, además de saber mucho sobre la quema de brujas en los tiempos medievales, daba gratis a Harry, cada media hora, un helado de crema y caramelo.**

-Mmm… helado. – se relamió Sirius –Remus, tienes helado.

- Como se supone que voy a guardar helado sin que se descongele.

- Entonces tienes más chocolate.

- Te vas acabar mi chocolate. – se quejó dándole una tableta.

- Cuando vayamos a Honeydukes te compro más.

**Después de llenar el monedero con galeones de oro, sickles de plata y knuts de bronce de su cámara acorazada en Gringotts, necesitó mucho dominio para no gastárselo todo enseguida. Tenía que recordarse que aún le quedaban cinco años en Hogwarts, e imaginarse pidiéndoles dinero a los Dursley para libros de hechizos. Para no caer en la tentación de comprarse un juego de gobstones de oro macizo (un juego mágico muy parecido a las canicas, en el que las bolas lanzan un líquido de olor repugnante a la cara del jugador que pierde un punto). También le tentaba una gran bola de cristal con una galaxia en miniatura dentro, que habría venido a significar que no tendría que volver a recibir otra clase de astronomía. **

-Tu hijo es raro –dijo Sirius.

- Claro que no. Peor fue cuando compraste ese puffskein(*1).

- Oh si, el pequeño Travis. ¿Qué le pasó?

- Lo aventaste por la ventana –respondió Remus.

- Oh, ya me acordé.

- Aventaste un puffskein por la ventana. – dijo Lily alarmada.

- Fue culpa de James –se defendió Sirius.

- Claro que no.

- Que sí.

- No.

- Sí.

- No.

- Sí.

-No.

- Sí.

- No.

- Sí.

- No.

- Sí.

-No.

- No.

- Sí.

- ¡JA! Lo aceptaste. Tú fuiste el culpable de que Travis volara desde la torre de Griffindor.

- Remus, podrías contarme lo que sucedió –pidió Lily.

- No, yo te cuento, pelirroja. – dijo el Black. Carraspeó. – Era una hermosa tarde de Setiembre, no había pasado mucho desde el inicio de clase. Los profesores llenaban de tarea a los alumnos, en serio, es que creen que uno no tiene vida…

- Deja de decir burradas. – Remus le dio un zape. – Yo te cuento Lily. Regresaba de la biblioteca después de hacer mi redacción de pociones, entré a la habitación de los Gryffindors de sexto.

- Espera, fue este año. – preguntó.

- Si. Bueno como te contaba, entre a la habitación y me encontré a estos dos idiotas junto a Colagusano jugando a lanzarse a Travis entre ellos mientras Peter trataba de cogerlo y cantaban una ridícula canción.

- Fue idea de Peter. – se defendió James.

- Yo se lo tiré a James y no lo atrapó. Así que fue culpa de él.

- Es que Peter se me lanzó, parecía enloquecido.

- Claaaro.

- Parecen niños. – dijo Lily antes de estallar en carcajadas.

**Pero lo que más a prueba puso su decisión apareció en su tienda favorita (Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch) a la semana de llegar al Caldero Chorreante.**

-Sí ¡Quidditch! –gritó eufórico James.

**Deseoso de enterarse de qué era lo que observaba la multitud en la tienda, Harry se abrió paso para entrar; apretujándose entre brujos y brujas emocionados, hasta que vio, en un expositor; la escoba más impresionante que había visto en su vida.**

—**Acaba de salir... prototipo... —le decía un brujo de mandíbula cuadrada a su acompañante.**

A Sirius y James se le iluminaron los ojos ante la expectación de una nueva escoba de carreras y estaban ansiosos por saber que tan buena era.

—**Es la escoba más rápida del mundo, ¿a que sí, papá? —gritó un muchacho más pequeño que Harry, que iba colgado del brazo de su padre.**

**El propietario de la tienda decía a la gente:**

—**¡La selección de Irlanda acaba de hacer un pedido de siete de estas maravillas! ¡Es la escoba favorita de los Mundiales!**

-Una escoba de profesionales –jadeó el padre de Harry -. ¡Tiene que comprarse una!

**Al apartar a una bruja de gran tamaño, Harry pudo leer el letrero que había al lado de la escoba:**

_**SAETA DE FUEGO**_

_**Este ultimísimo modelo de escoba de carreras dispone de un palo de fresno ultra fino y aerodinámico, tratado con una cera durísima, y está numerado a mano con su propia matrícula. Cada una de las ramitas de abedul de la cola ha sido especialmente seleccionada y afilada hasta conseguir la perfección aerodinámica. Todo ello otorga a la Saeta de Fuego un equilibrio insuperable y una precisión milimétrica. La Saeta de Fuego tiene una aceleración de 0 a 240 km/hora en diez segundos, e incorpora un sistema indestructible de frenado por encantamiento. Preguntar precio en el interior**_

-Definitivamente ¡Tiene que conseguirse una de esas! ¡Cómo sea! ¡Mi hijo debe tener la mejor escoba de carreras!

- Calma Cornamenta, no te preocupes. Yo, Sirius Black el mejor padrino del mundo le compraré una.

- Más te vale pulgoso, si no regresaré del más allá para jalarte las patas.

- Uy si, mira que miedo me das.

- ¡YA CALLENSE! – gritó la pelirroja. – Ustedes no pueden hacer nada, porque esa escoba aún no existe. Ni siquiera la han fabricado.

**Preguntar el precio... Harry no quería ni imaginar cuánto costaría la Saeta de Fuego. Nunca le había apetecido nada tanto como aquello... Pero nunca había perdido un partido de quidditch en su Nimbus 2.000, **

- ¿Nimbus 2000?

- Whoa, actualmente solo existe hasta la Nimbus 1500.

- James, podrías continuar con la lectura. – habló con una voz tranquila y calmada que no presagiaba nada bueno.

- Er. Cl-claro, amor. – le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

**¿y de qué le servía dejar vacía su cámara de seguridad de Gringotts para comprarse la Saeta de Fuego teniendo ya una escoba muy buena? Harry no preguntó el precio, pero regresó a la tienda casi todos los días sólo para contemplar la Saeta de Fuego. Sin embargo, había cosas que Harry tenía que comprar. **

Remus y Lily asintieron de acuerdo con ese pensamiento. Harry aún tenía que comprarse los materiales para la escuela y no podía ir malgastando el dinero en otras cosas, ¡Aún le faltaban cuatro años!

**Fue a la botica para aprovisionarse de ingredientes para pociones, y como la túnica del colegio le quedaba ya demasiado corta tanto por las piernas como por los brazos, visitó la tienda de Túnicas para Cualquier Ocasión de la señora Malkin y compró otra nueva. Y lo más importante de todo: tenía que comprar los libros de texto para sus dos nuevas asignaturas: Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación.**

La futura señora Potter sonrió orgullosa de su hijo, ya que a pesar de haberse convertido en huérfano a la tierna edad de un año, y haber tenido una pésima niñez, cortesía de su "adorada" hermana, él era un chico responsable y maduro, y gracias a Merlín no había salido tan gamberro como su padre.

**Harry se sorprendió al mirar el escaparate de la librería. En lugar de la acostumbrada exhibición de libros de hechizos, repujados en oro y del tamaño de losas de pavimentar había una gran jaula de hierro que contenía cien ejemplares de El monstruoso libro de los monstruos. Por todas partes caían páginas de los ejemplares que se peleaban entre sí, mordiéndose violentamente, enzarzados en furiosos combates de lucha libre.**

-Oh, me encantan esos libros, se imaginan colocarlos al pie de la cama de los Slytherins. – dijo Sirius con ojos soñadores imaginándose como los libros trataban de devorar los pies de las serpientes.

- Seh.

- Quién sería el profesor capaz de pedir libros que muerden para su clase.- preguntó Lily dudosa de la estabilidad mental del profesor.

**Harry sacó del bolsillo la lista de libros y la consultó por primera vez. El monstruoso libro de los monstruos aparecía mencionado como uno de los textos programados para la asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. En ese momento Harry comprendió por qué Hagrid le había dicho que podía serle útil. Sintió alivio. Se había preguntado si Hagrid tendría problemas con algún nuevo y terrorífico animal de compañía.**

Los cuatro rieron ante esto.

Remus ya tenía una respuesta a la pregunta que había hecho Lily. Quién aparte de Hagrid creería que ese libro sería una buena idea para impartir una clase, aunque le sorprendía que lograra ser profesor. No es que tuviera algún problema con que él se convierta en docente, si no que no había sido considerado antes para ese puesto por el motivo de su expulsión, la cual seguía siendo una incógnita para todos.

**Cuando Harry entró en Flourish y Blotts, el dependiente se acercó a él.**

—**¿Hogwarts? —preguntó de golpe—. ¿Vienes por los nuevos libros?**

—**Sí —respondió Harry—. Necesito...**

—**Quítate de en medio —dijo el dependiente con impaciencia, haciendo a Harry a un lado. Se puso un par de guantes muy gruesos, cogió un bastón grande, con nudos, y se dirigió a la jaula de los libros monstruosos.**

-Pobre hombre –susurro Lily.

Los merodeadores, en silencio, le dieron la razón.

—**Espere —dijo Harry con prontitud—, ése ya lo tengo.**

—**¿Sí? —El rostro del dependiente brilló de alivio—. ¡Cuánto me alegro! Ya me han mordido cinco veces en lo que va de día.**

Aunque, a pesar de lo que pensaban, no pudieron evitar reír por eso.

**Desgarró el aire un estruendoso rasguido. Dos libros monstruosos acababan de atrapar a un tercero y lo estaban desgarrando.**

-Le faltaban dos días para jubilarse –dijo Canuto con solemnidad, haciendo reir a sus compañeros.

—**¡Basta ya! ¡Basta ya! —gritó el dependiente, metiendo el bastón entre los barrotes para separarlos—. ¡No pienso volver a pedirlos, nunca más! ¡Ha sido una locura! Pensé que no podía haber nada peor que cuando trajeron los doscientos ejemplares del Libro invisible de la invisibilidad. Costaron una fortuna y nunca los encontramos... Bueno, ¿en qué puedo servirte?**

-Los profesores deberían pensar un poco mejor a la hora de solicitar un libro para su clase –dijo divertido el castaño.

- Me pregunto para qué curso sería necesario un libro así. –cuestionó la ojiverde.

- Quién sabe, pero seguro será en unos años.

- Si es que no es el próximo –rebatió el primogénito de la familia Black.

—**Necesito Disipar las nieblas del futuro, de Cassandra Vablatsky —dijo Harry, consultando la lista de libros.**

—**Ah, vas a comenzar Adivinación, ¿verdad? **

-Debió haber escogido un curso más útil –se quejó Lily.

- Pero es una buena forma de pasar el tiempo –dijo James.

- Sí, solo te la pasas diciendo chorradas en la clase y apruebas –apoyó Sirius a su mejor amigo.

- Eso es solo porque ustedes son unos holgazanes.

- Pero Remus también lo lleva.

- ¡Ustedes me chantajearon! – se defendió.

- Ese no es el punto, aún así lo llevas –dijo antes de seguir leyendo para que no le contradijera.

—**dijo el dependiente quitándose los guantes y conduciendo a Harry a la parte trasera de la tienda, donde había una sección dedicada a la predicción del futuro. Había una pequeña mesa rebosante de volúmenes con títulos como Predecir lo impredecible, Protégete de los fallos y accidentes , Cuando el destino es adverso.**

**-Aquí tienes —le dijo el dependiente, que había subido unos peldaños para bajar un grueso libro de pasta negra—: Disipar las nieblas del futuro, una guía excelente de métodos básicos de adivinación: quiromancia, bolas de cristal, entrañas de animales...**

-Sigo diciendo que debería haber escogido algo más útil como Runas.

- Solo estás celosa porque no un ojo interior –Sirius le respondió para sacarle pica.

- Cállate pulgoso –Lily se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada.

**Pero Harry no escuchaba. Su mirada había ido a posarse en otro libro que estaba entre los que había expuestos en una pequeña mesa: Augurios de muerte: qué hacer cuando sabes que se acerca lo peor.**

—**Yo en tu lugar no leería eso —dijo suavemente el dependiente, al ver lo que Harry estaba mirando—. Comenzarás a ver augurios de muerte por todos lados. Ese libro consigue asustar al lector hasta matarlo de miedo.**

**Pero Harry siguió examinando la portada del libro. Mostraba un perro negro, grande como un oso, con ojos brillantes. **

-Auchh –se quejó el ojigris sobándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza, donde había recibido un zape. –y eso porqué fue Cornamenta.

- Por andar traumatizando a niños inocentes como mi hijo.

- Pero yo no hice nada. Fue el del libro.

- Oh pero en algún posible futuro lo hiciste.

**Le resultaba extrañamente familiar... El dependiente puso en las manos de Harry el ejemplar de Disipar las nieblas del futuro.**

—**¿Algo más? —preguntó.**

—**Sí —dijo Harry, algo aturdido, apartando los ojos de los del perro y consultando la lista de libros—: Necesito... Transformación, nivel intermedio y Libro reglamentario de hechizos, curso 3º.**

**Diez minutos después, Harry salió de Flourish y Blotts con sus nuevos libros bajo el brazo, y volvió al Caldero Chorreante sin apenas darse cuenta de por dónde iba, y chocando con varias personas.**

Lily frunció el seño preocupada por su hijo.

**Subió las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación, entró en ella y arrojó los libros sobre la cama. Alguien la había hecho. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y el sol entraba a raudales. Harry oía los autobuses que pasaban por la calle muggle que quedaba detrás de él, fuera de la vista; y el alboroto de la multitud invisible, abajo, en el callejón Diagon. Se vio reflejado en el espejo que había en el lavabo.**

—**No puede haber sido un presagio de muerte —le dijo a su reflejo con actitud desafiante—. Estaba muerto de terror cuando vi aquello en la calle Magnolia. Probablemente no fue más que un perro callejero.**

-Tú también pelirroja –se volvió a quejar ante el nuevo zape recibido.

- Para que no andes traumatizando a mi hijo ¡Ahora cree que se va a morir!

- Ya, tranquila, no lo voy hacer.

**Alzó la mano de forma automática, e intentó alisarse el pelo.**

—**Es una batalla perdida —le respondió el espejo con voz silbante.**

Todos los que no se apellidaban Potter, rieron ante esto.

-Hasta un espejo lo reconoce, Cor –rió Lunático.

**Al pasar los días, Harry empezó a buscar con más ahínco a Ron y a Hermione.**

**Por aquellos días llegaban al callejón Diagon muchos alumnos de Hogwarts, ya que faltaba poco para el comienzo del curso. Harry se encontró a Seamus Finnigan y a Dean Thomas, compañeros de Gryffindor; en la tienda Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch, donde también ellos se comían con los ojos la Saeta de Fuego; se tropezó también, en la puerta de Flourish y Blotts, con el verdadero Neville Longbottom, un muchacho despistado de cara redonda. **

-¿No deberíamos invitar a Frank y Alice para que lean los libros? –preguntó Lily. –después de todo, también habla de su hijo.

- Tienes razón, pero en estos momentos ellos están en su casa por navidad. –habló su novio.

- Además no sabemos si Alice es la madre de Neville. Sería muy duro para ella si no lo fuera. – habló Remus.

- Entonces que hacemos. Si les decimos que vengan tendría que ser hasta que empiecen de nuevo las clases y hasta ese entonces ya estaríamos por el penúltimo o último libro.

Cuando Sirius dejó de hablar, con un pequeño 'Crack' apareció un sobre en la mesa de centro. Este, a diferencia del anterior, era estilo muggle; sin embargo, cuando Remus lo abrió contenía un pergamino en lugar de papel.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, procedió a leerlo.

_Hola nuevamente, chicos._

_Les enviamos esta carta, porque estuvimos escuchando sus inquietudes_

-Cotillas – murmuró Sirius.

_Y decidimos responderles para que deje de salir tanto humo de sus cabezitas…_

_¡James! Compórtate._

_Por eso te dije que no lo dejaras a cargo de las cartas, Rose._

_Ya fue, no me regañes Scorp. Bueno, como decía el idiota de mi primo…_

_¡Eh! Sin insultos._

_Ok, ok. Solo queríamos responderles que Alice y Frank Longbotton sí son los padres de Neville, aunque si quieren que vayan a Hogwarts en estos momentos para que también lean, se tendrán que esperar hasta mañana por lo menos._

_Sí, nosotros nos encargaremos de llevarlos hasta el colegio._

_Nosotros vamos a enviarles estas cartas para responder alguna duda que tengan a cerca de los libros o algo del futuro que esté relacionado, pero solo responderemos cuando creamos necesario, así que no se acostumbren a recibir siempre las cartas._

_¿Qué están haciendo?_

_¡Teddy!_

_Hasta la próxima…_

_J.S.P., A.S.P., L.L.P., R.W., H.W., S.H.M., T.R.L._

-Insisto, quienes son ellos.

- Ni idea Lunático, pero nos están observando. –contestó James.

- Aunque mencionan algunos nombres, quizá si revisamos la carta anterior podamos dar con algunos.

- Me parece perfecta la idea, pero porque no lo hacemos después de almorzar. –se quejó Canuto. -¡Muero de hambre!

**Harry no se detuvo para charlar; Neville parecía haber perdido la lista de los libros, y su abuela, que tenía un aspecto temible, le estaba riñendo. Harry deseó que ella nunca se enterara de que él se había hecho pasar por su nieto cuando intentaba escapar del Ministerio de Magia.**

Los cuatro en la sala rieron ante ese pensamiento.

**Harry despertó el último día de vacaciones pensando en que vería a Ron y a Hermione al día siguiente, en el expreso de Hogwarts. Se levantó, se vistió, fue a contemplar por última vez la Saeta de Fuego, y se estaba preguntando dónde comería cuando alguien gritó su nombre. Se volvió.**

—**¡Harry! ¡HARRY!**

**Allí estaban los dos, sentados en la terraza de la heladería Florean Fortescue. Ron, más pecoso que nunca; Hermione, muy morena; y los dos le llamaban la atención con la mano.**

Los merodeadores y Lily sonrieron felices de que Harry por fin se reuniera con sus amigos, además de que tenían curiosidad por saber cómo eran ellos.

—**¡Por fin! —dijo Ron, sonriendo a Harry de oreja a oreja cuando éste se sentó —. Hemos estado en el Caldero Chorreante, pero nos dijeron que habías salido, y luego hemos ido a Flourish y Blotts, y al establecimiento de la señora Malkin, y...**

—**Compré la semana pasada todo el material escolar. ¿Y cómo os enterasteis de que me alojo en el Caldero Chorreante?**

—**Mi padre —contestó Ron escuetamente.**

**Seguro que el señor Weasley, que trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, había oído toda la historia de lo que le había ocurrido a tía Marge.**

James y Sirius rodaban por el suelo destornillándose de risa recordando aquel episodio mientras Remus y Lily también se reían, aunque Lily se reía por la actitud de ellos además de lo de Marge.

Cuando se calmaron, James continúo con la lectura.

—**¿Es verdad que inflaste a tu tía, Harry? —preguntó Hermione muy seria.**

-Como un globo. –comentó Sirius riéndose

—**Fue sin querer —respondió Harry, mientras Ron se partía de risa—. Perdí el control.**

-Y qué forma de perder el control. – esta vez fue Remus el que habló.

—**No tiene ninguna gracia, Ron —dijo Hermione con severidad—. Verdaderamente, me sorprende que no te hayan expulsado.**

**-**Aguafiestas. – murmuró.

- ¡Sirius! – le regañó Remus.

—**A mí también —admitió Harry—. No sólo expulsado: lo que más temía era ser arrestado. **

Los cuatro negaron divertidos ante lo exagerado que era Harry.

—**Miró a Ron—: ¿No sabrá tu padre por qué me ha perdonado Fudge el castigo?**

—**Probablemente, porque eres tú. ¿No puede ser ése el motivo? — Encogió los hombros, sin dejar de reírse—. El famoso Harry Potter. No me gustaría enterarme de lo que me haría a mí el Ministerio si se me ocurriera inflar a mi tía. Pero primero me tendrían que desenterrar; porque mi madre me habría matado. De cualquier manera, tú mismo le puedes preguntar a mi padre esta tarde. ¡Esta noche nos alojamos también en el Caldero Chorreante! Mañana podrás venir con nosotros a King's Cross. ¡Ah, y Hermione también se aleja allí!**

**La muchacha asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.**

—**Mis padres me han traído esta mañana, con todas mis cosas del colegio.**

—**¡Estupendo! —dijo Harry, muy contento—. ¿Habéis comprado ya todos los libros y el material para el próximo curso?**

—**Mira esto —dijo Ron, sacando de una mochila una caja delgada y alargada, y abriéndola—: una varita mágica nueva. Treinta y cinco centímetros, madera de sauce, con un pelo de cola de unicornio. Y tenemos todos los libros.**

—**Señaló una mochila grande que había debajo de su silla—. ¿Y qué te parecen los libros monstruosos? El librero casi se echó a llorar cuando le dijimos que queríamos dos.**

-Pobre vendedor, tener que sacar dos de esos libros. – trató de lamentarlo Remus aunque al igual que sus amigos estaba riéndose.

—**¿Y qué es todo eso, Hermione? —preguntó Harry, señalando no una sino tres mochilas repletas que había a su lado, en una silla.**

—**Bueno, me he matriculado en más asignaturas que tú, ¿no te acuerdas? —dijo Hermione—. Son mis libros de Aritmancia, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Adivinación, Estudio de las Runas Antiguas, Estudios Muggles...**

-Esa chica va reventar con tantas asignaturas. – jadeó Canuto.

- Es imposible llevar tantos electivos, no le daría tiempo. –dijo Lily.

- Estudia más que Lunático y Lily juntos. – esta vez, James.

—**¿Para qué quieres hacer Estudios Muggles? —preguntó Ron volviéndose a Harry y poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¡Tú eres de sangre muggle! ¡Tus padres son muggles! ¡Ya lo sabes todo sobre los muggles!**

-Buena pregunta. – apoyó Sirius.

- Mi madre es muggles y también llevo Estudios Muggles.- trató de defenderla Lunático.

- Ya, pero nosotros te hicimos llevarla.

- Ustedes son un mala compañía para Remus ¡Lo chantajeraon en dos electivos!

- Pero aún así nos quiere, verdad Lunático. – dijeron al unisono James y Sirius haciéndole ojitos.

- Payasos.

—**Pero será fascinante estudiarlos desde el punto de vista de los magos —repuso Hermione con seriedad.**

—**¿Tienes pensado comer o dormir este curso en algún momento, Hermione? —preguntó Harry mientras Ron se reía.**

Los merodeadores también rieron.

**Hermione no les hizo caso:**

—**Todavía me quedan diez galeones —dijo comprobando su monedero—. En septiembre es mi cumpleaños, y mis padres me han dado dinero para comprarme el regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado.**

—**¿Por qué no te compras un libro? —dijo Ron poniendo voz cándida.**

—**No, creo que no —respondió Hermione sin enfadarse—. Lo que más me apetece es una lechuza. Harry tiene a Hedwig y tú tienes a Errol...**

—**No, no es mío. Errol es de la familia. Lo único que poseo es a Scabbers. —Se sacó la rata del bolsillo—. Quiero que le hagan un chequeo —añadió, poniendo a Scabbers en la mesa, ante ellos —. Me parece que Egipto no le ha sentado bien.**

**Scabbers estaba más delgada de lo normal y tenía mustios los bigotes.**

-Debe ser por el cambio de clima. –sugirió Lily.

**-Ahí hay una tienda de animales mágicos —dijo Harry, que por entonces conocía ya bastante bien el callejón Diagon—. Puedes mirar a ver si tienen algo para Scabbers. Y Hermione se puede comprar una lechuza.**

**Así que pagaron los helados, cruzaron la calle para ir a la tienda de animales.**

**No había mucho espacio dentro. Hasta el último centímetro de la pared estaba cubierto por jaulas. Olía fuerte y había mucho ruido, porque los ocupantes de las jaulas chillaban, graznaban, silbaban o parloteaban. **

-Ahí fue donde compré a Travis.

- Que descanse en paz.

**La bruja que había detrás del mostrador estaba aconsejando a un cliente sobre el cuidado de los tritones de doble cola, así que Harry, Ron y Hermione esperaron, observando las jaulas.**

**Un par de sapos rojos y muy grandes estaban dándose un banquete con moscardas muertas; cerca del escaparate brillaba una tortuga gigante con joyas incrustadas en el caparazón; serpientes venenosas de color naranja trepaban por las paredes de su urna de cristal; un conejo gordo y blanco se transformaba sin parar en una chistera de seda y volvía a su forma de conejo haciendo «¡plop!». Había gatos de todos los colores, una escandalosa jaula de cuervos, un cesto con pelotitas de piel del color de las natillas que zumbaban ruidosamente y, encima del mostrador; una enorme jaula de ratas negras de pelo lacio y brillante que jugaban a dar sal tos sirviéndose de la cola larga y pelada.**

-Presumidas. –murmuró Sirius.

**El cliente de los tritones de doble cola salió de la tienda y Ron se aproximó al mostrador.**

—**Se trata de mi rata —le explicó a la bruja—. Desde que hemos vuelto de Egipto está descolorida.**

—**Ponla en el mostrador —le dijo la bruja, sacando unas gruesas gafas negras del bolsillo.**

**Ron sacó a Scabbers y la puso junto a la jaula de las ratas, que dejaron sus juegos y corrieron a la tela metálica para ver mejor. Como casi todo lo que Ron tenía, Scabbers era de segunda mano (antes había pertenecido a su hermano Percy) y estaba un poco estropeada. Comparada con las flamantes ratas de la jaula, tenía un aspecto muy desmejorado.**

—**Hum —dijo la bruja, cogiendo y levantando a Scabbers—, ¿cuántos años tiene?**

—**No lo sé —respondió Ron—. Es muy vieja. Era de mi hermano.**

—**¿Qué poderes tiene? —preguntó la bruja examinando a Scabbers de cerca.**

—**Bueenoooo... —dijo Ron.**

**La verdad era que Scabbers nunca había dado el menor indicio de poseer ningún poder que mereciera la pena. Los ojos de la bruja se desplazaron desde la partida oreja izquierda de la rata a su pata delantera, a la que le faltaba un dedo, y chascó la lengua en señal de reprobación.**

-Está bastante maltratada.

- No creo que pase de ese año.

- Pobre rata.

—**Ha pasado lo suyo —comentó la bruja.**

—**Ya estaba así cuando me la pasó Percy —se defendió Ron.**

-Bastante vieja. –Comentó James.

- Sí, debe tener más de cuatro años. – añadió Remus.

- La mayoría de las ratas viven solo tres años. – agregó Lily

—**No se puede esperar que una rata ordinaria, común o de jardín como ésta viva mucho más de tres años —dijo la bruja—. Ahora bien, si buscas algo un poco más resistente, quizá te guste una de éstas...**

**Señaló las ratas negras, que volvieron a dar saltitos. Ron murmuró:**

—**Presumidas.**

Los cuatro en la sala rieron porque Sirius, anteriormente, también las había llamado así.

-Piensas como Ron, Canuto. – se burló Cornamenta.

—**Bueno, si no quieres reemplazarla, puedes probar a darle este tónico para ratas —dijo la bruja, sacando una pequeña botella roja de debajo del mostrador.**

—**Vale —dijo Ron—. ¿Cuánto...? ¡Ay!**

**Ron se agachó cuando algo grande de color canela saltó desde la jaula más alta, se le posó en la cabeza y se lanzó contra Scabbers, bufando sin parar.**

—**¡No, Crookshanks, no! —gritó la bruja, pero Scabbers salió disparada de sus manos como una pastilla de jabón, aterrizó despatarrada en el suelo y huyó hacia la puerta.**

—**¡Scabbers! —gritó Ron, saliendo de la tienda a toda velocidad, detrás de la rata; Harry lo siguió.**

**Tardaron casi diez minutos en encontrar a Scabbers, que se había refugiado bajo una papelera, en la puerta de la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch. Ron volvió a guardarse la rata, que estaba temblando. Se es tiró y se rascó la cabeza.**

—**¿Qué ha sido?**

—**O un gato muy grande o un tigre muy pequeño —respondió Harry.**

—**¿Dónde está Hermione?**

-¿Comprando su lechuza? – sugirió Lily.

- Le acabas de responder a un libro. – se burló Sirius.

—**Supongo que comprando la lechuza.**

-Oh, no digan nada. – dijo al ver los rostros burlones de los tres merodedores presentes en la sala.

**Volvieron por la calle abarrotada de gente hasta la tienda de animales mágicos. Llegaron cuando salía Hermione, pero no llevaba ninguna lechuza: llevaba firmemente sujeto el enorme gato de color canela.**

—**¿Has comprado ese monstruo? —preguntó Ron pasmado.**

-¡Traición! – saltó Sirius.

- Claro que no, Canuto, y ya siéntate, estás sobre mi pie. – dijo Remus empujándolo para que se sentara.

—**Es precioso, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hermione, rebosante de alegría.**

"**Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito", pensó Harry. El pelaje canela del gato era espeso, suave y esponjoso, pero el animal tenía las piernas combadas y una cara de mal genio extrañamente aplastada, como si hubiera chocado de cara contra un tabique. Sin embargo, en aquel momento en que Scabbers no estaba a la vista, el gato ronroneaba suavemente, feliz en los brazos de Hermione.**

—**¡Hermione, ese ser casi me deja sin pelo!**

—**No lo hizo a propósito, ¿verdad, Crookshanks? —dijo Hermione.**

—**¿Y qué pasa con Scabbers? —preguntó Ron, señalando el bolsillo que tenía a la altura del pecho—. ¡Necesita descanso y tranquilidad! ¿Cómo va a tenerlos con ese ser cerca?**

—**Eso me recuerda que te olvidaste el tónico para ratas —dijo Hermione, entregándole a Ron la botellita roja—. Y deja de preocuparte. Crookshanks dormirá en mi dormitorio y Scabbers en el tuyo, ¿qué problema hay? El pobre Crookshanks... La bruja me dijo que llevaba una eternidad en la tienda. Nadie lo quería.**

—**Me pregunto por qué —dijo Ron sarcásticamente, mientras emprendían el camino del Caldero Chorreante. Encontraron al señor Weasley sentado en el bar leyendo El Profeta.**

—**¡Harry! —dijo levantando la vista y sonriendo—, ¿cómo estás?**

—**Bien, gracias —dijo Harry en el momento en que él, Ron y Hermione llegaban con todas sus compras.**

**El señor Weasley dejó el periódico, y Harry vio la fotografía ya familiar de Sirius Black, mirándole.**

"Y volvemos con esto" pensaron Remus y James, soltando el primero un suspiro de resignación.

—**¿Todavía no lo han cogido? —preguntó.**

—**No —dijo el señor Weasley con el semblante preocupado—. En el Ministerio nos han puesto a todos a trabajar en su busca, pero hasta ahora no se ha conseguido nada.**

—**¿Tendríamos una recompensa si lo atrapáramos? —preguntó Ron—. Estaría bien conseguir algo más de dinero...**

—**No seas absurdo, Ron —dijo el señor Weasley, que, visto más de cerca, parecía muy tenso—. Un brujo de trece años no va a atrapar a Black. Lo cogerán los guardianes de Azkaban. Ya lo verás.**

Sirius no pudo evitar el escalofrío que lo recorrió al pensar estar cerca de los dementores.

**En ese momento entró en el bar la señora Weasley cargada con compras y seguida por los gemelos Fred y George, que iban a empezar quinto curso en Hogwarts, Percy, último Premio Anual, y Ginny, la menor de los Weasley.**

**Ginny, que siempre se había sentido un poco cohibida en presencia de Harry, parecía aún más tímida de lo normal. Tal vez porque él le había salvado la vida en Hogwarts durante el último curso. **

-¿¡Cómo que le salvó la vida!? – preguntó escandalizada la que en el futuro sería la madre de Harry.

-Debe ser solo una expresión, cariño. – trato de calmarla no muy convencido de sus palabras.

- sí no creo que hayan estado en un grave peligro. – comentó Remus no muy convencido.

- Vamos, estaban en Hogwarts que le pudo haber pasado, no debe ser algo serio.- le quitó importancia Sirius.

**Se puso colorada y murmuró «hola» sin mirarlo. Percy, sin embargo, le tendió la mano de manera solemne, como si él y Harry no se hubieran visto nunca, y le dijo:**

—**Es un placer verte, Harry.**

—**Hola, Percy —contestó Harry, tratando de contener la risa.**

—**Espero que estés bien —dijo Percy ceremoniosamente, estrechándole la mano. Era como ser presentado al alcalde.**

-Como que muy pomposo el chico. –rió Sirius ante la actitud del hermano del amigo de su futuro ahijado.

—**Muy bien, gracias...**

—**¡Harry! —dijo Fred, quitando a Percy de en medio de un codazo, y haciendo ante él una profunda reverencia—. Es estupendo verte, chico...**

—**Maravilloso —dijo George, haciendo a un lado a Fred y cogiéndole la mano a Harry—. Sencillamente increíble.**

Los cuatro rieron de las ocurrencias de los gemelos.

-Nuestros sucesores. – fingió Sirius secarse una lágrima de orgullo.

**Percy frunció el entrecejo.**

—**Ya vale —dijo la señora Weasley.**

—**¡Mamá! —dijo Fred, como si acabara de verla, y también le estrechó la mano—. Esto es fabuloso...**

Volvieron a reír.

—**He dicho que ya vale —dijo la señora Weasley, depositando sus compras sobre una silla vacía—. Hola, Harry, cariño. Supongo que has oído ya todas nuestras emocionantes noticias. —Señaló la insignia de plata recién estrenada que brillaba en el pecho de Percy—. El segundo Premio Anual de la familia —dijo rebosante de orgullo.**

—**Y último —dijo Fred en un susurro.**

—**De eso no me cabe ninguna duda —dijo la señora Weasley, frunciendo de repente el entrecejo—. Ya me he dado cuenta de que no os han hecho prefectos.**

-Ser prefecto le quita diversión a la vida. –se quejó Canuto.

- Oye, yo soy prefecto.

- Pero también eres un merodeador, así que eres una excepción. – dijo James.

- Y yo. –preguntó Lily.

- Tú no, te enojas por todo y no nos dejas divertirnos.

- No soy una amargada. – se quejó antes de voltear hacia James. – Verdad que no soy una amargada.

- Claro que no, cariño. – respondió condescendientemente para no hacerla enojar.

—**¿Para qué queremos ser prefectos? —dijo George, a quien la sola idea parecía repugnarle—. Le quitaría a la vida su lado divertido.**

**Ginny se rió.**

-Me gusta esa chica, tiene sentido del humor. – dijo Sirius.

- ¡Asaltacunas! –lo acusó Remus.

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Lo decía por Harry.

- Lo que calme tu conciencia, Canuto.

—**¿Quieres hacer el favor de darle a tu hermana mejor ejemplo? —dijo cortante la señora Weasley.**

—**Ginny tiene otros hermanos para que le den buen ejemplo —respondió Percy con altivez—. Voy a cambiarme para la cena...**

**Se fue y George dio un suspiro.**

—**Intentamos encerrarlo en una pirámide —le dijo a Harry—, pero mi madre nos descubrió.**

Los cuatro rieron nuevamente. Esos gemelos sí que sabían ponerle diversión a la vida.

**Aquella noche la cena resulto muy agradable. Tom, el tabernero, junto tres mesas del comedor; y los siete Weasley, Harry y Hermione tomaron los cinco deliciosos platos de la cena.**

—**¿Cómo iremos a King's Cross mañana, papá? —preguntó Fred en el momento en que probaban un suculento pudín de chocolate.**

—**El Ministerio pone a nuestra disposición un par de coches —respondió el señor Weasley.**

**Todos lo miraron.**

Los merodeadores y Lily vieron curiosos el libro.

—**¿Por qué? —preguntó Percy con curiosidad.**

—**Por ti, Percy —dijo George muy serio—. Y pondrán banderitas en el capó, con las iniciales «P. A.» en ellas...**

—**Por «Presumido del Año» —dijo Fred.**

-Oh, me encantan estos chicos. – dijo entre risas James. Los otros también reían a carcajadas.

**Todos, salvo Percy y la señora Weasley, soltaron una carcajada.**

—**¿Por qué nos proporciona coches el Ministerio, padre? —preguntó Percy con voz de circunstancias.**

—**Bueno, como ya no tenemos coche, me hacen ese favor; dado que soy funcionario.**

-Esa ni tu te la crees. – comento con escepticismo Sirius.

- Sí, algo no huele bien en todo eso.

- No te preocupes, amor, es Canuto que estuvo persiguiendo, ayer, los pollos de Hagrid.

- ¡Eh! – le tiró un cojinazo.

**Lo dijo sin darle importancia, pero Harry notó que las orejas se le habían puesto coloradas, como las de Ron cuando se azoraba.**

**-**No sabe mentir.

—**Menos mal —dijo la señora Weasley con voz firme—. ¿Os dais cuenta de la cantidad de equipaje que lleváis entre unos y otros? Qué buena estampa haríais en el metro muggle... Lo tenéis ya todo listo, ¿verdad?**

—**Ron no ha metido aún las cosas nuevas en el baúl —dijo Percy con tono de resignación—. Las ha dejado todas encima de mi cama.**

—**Lo mejor es que vayas a preparar el equipaje, Ron, porque mañana por la mañana no tendremos mucho tiempo —le reprendió la señora Weasley.**

**Ron miró a Percy con cara de pocos amigos.**

**Después de la cena todos se sentían algo pesados y adormilados. Uno por uno fueron subiendo las escaleras hacia las habitaciones, para ultimar el equipaje del día siguiente. La habitación de Ron y Percy era contigua a la de Harry. Acababa de cerrar su baúl con llave cuando oyó voces de enfado a través de la pared, y fue a ver qué ocurría.**

- Chismoso.

- ¡Canuto!

- ¡Qué!

**La puerta de la habitación 12 estaba entreabierta, y Percy gritaba**

**-Estaba aquí, en la mesita. Me la quité para sacarle brillo.**

—**No la he tocado, ¿te enteras? —gritaba Ron a su vez.**

—**¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Mi insignia de Premio Anual ha desaparecido —dijo Percy volviéndose a Harry.**

—**Lo mismo ha ocurrido con el tónico para ratas de Scabbers —añadió Ron, sacando las cosas de su baúl para comprobarlas —. Puede que me lo haya olvidado en el bar...**

—**¡Tú no te mueves de aquí hasta que aparezca mi insignia! —gritó Percy.**

—**Yo iré por lo de Scabbers, ya he terminado de preparar el equipaje —dijo Harry a Ron.**

**Harry se hallaba en mitad de las escaleras, que estaban muy oscuras, cuando oyó dos voces airadas que procedían del comedor. Tardó un segundo en reconocer que eran las de los padres de Ron. Se quedó dudando, porque no quería que ellos se dieran cuenta de que los había oído discutiendo, y el sonido de su propio nombre le hizo detenerse y luego acercarse a la puerta del comedor.**

-Lo cotilla lo sacó al padre. –dijo esta vez Remus.

Lily no le dijo nada porque esta vez su hijo si estaba siendo cotilla.

—**No tiene ningún sentido ocultárselo —decía acaloradamente el señor Weasley—. Harry tiene derecho a saberlo. He intentado decírselo a Fudge, pero se empeña en tratar a Harry como a un niño. Tiene trece años y...**

—**¡Arthur, la verdad le aterrorizaría! —dijo la señora W easley en voz muy alta—. ¿Quieres de verdad enviar a Harry al colegio con esa espada de Damocles? ¡Por Dios, está muy tranquilo sin saber nada!**

-Qué pasa con Harry. – preguntó preocupada.

- En el libro lo dirán.

—**No quiero asustarlo, ¡quiero prevenirlo! —contestó el señor Weasley—. Ya sabes cómo son Harry y Ron, que se es capan por ahí. Se han internado en el bosque prohibido dos veces. ¡Pero Harry no debe hacer lo mismo en este curso! ¡Cada vez que pienso lo que podía haberle sucedido la otra noche, cuando se escapó de casa...! Si el autobús noctámbulo no lo hubiera recogido, me juego lo que sea a que el Ministerio lo hubiera encontrado muerto.**

Ahora los cuatro estaban preocupados por lo que podría ocurrirle a Harry.

—**Pero no está muerto, está bien, así que ¿de qué sirve...?**

—**Molly: dicen que Sirius Black está loco, **

-Lo está. – acotó Remus para aligerar el ambiente, intuyendo de lo que se iba hablar.

**y quizá lo esté, pero fue lo bastante inteligente para escapar de Azkaban, y se supone que eso es imposible. Han pasado tres semanas y no le han visto el pelo. Y me da igual todo lo que declara Fudge a El Profeta: no estamos más cerca de pillarlo que de inventar varitas mágicas que hagan los hechizos solas. Lo único que sabemos con seguridad es que Black va detrás...**

—**Pero Harry estará a salvo en Hogwarts.**

Con eso Remus confirmó sus sospechas, todos creían que Sirius quería matar a Harry. Vio a lo demás y con alivio observó que ya no les había afectado tanto como antes.

—**Pensábamos que Azkaban era una prisión completamente segura. **

**Si Black es capaz de escapar de Azkaban, será capaz de entrar en Hogwarts.**

-De hecho es bastante fácil. – comentó James.

- Sí, hay muchos pasajes.

—**Pero nadie está realmente seguro de que Black vaya en pos de Harry...**

**Se oyó un golpe y Harry supuso que el señor Weasley había dado un puñetazo en la mesa.**

—**Molly, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que... que no lo han dicho en la prensa porque Fudge quería mantenerlo en secreto? Pero Fudge fue a Azkaban la noche que Black se escapó. Los guardias le dijeron a Fudge que hacía tiempo que Black hablaba en sueños. Siempre decía las mismas palabras: «Está en Hogwarts, está en Hogwarts.» Black está loco, Molly, y quiere matar a Harry. Si me preguntas por qué, creo que Black piensa que con su muerte Quien Tú Sabes volvería al poder. Black lo perdió todo la noche en que Harry detuvo a Quien Tú Sabes. Y se ha pasado diez años solo en Azkaban, rumiando todo eso...**

-En parte es cierto. – dijo Sirius, pero se apresuró a añadir al ver las caras de sus amigos. – Digo, perdí a mi hermano, la pelirroja, a mi ahijado, y también a Remus, porque no creo que en el libro él confíe en mí.

**Se hizo el silencio. Harry pegó aún más el oído a la puerta.**

—**Bien, Arthur. Debes hacer lo que te parezca mejor. Pero te olvidas de Albus Dumbledore. Creo que nada le podría hacer daño en Hogwarts mientras él sea el director. Supongo que estará al corriente de todo esto.**

—**Por supuesto que sí. Tuvimos que pedirle permiso para que los guardias de Azkaban se apostaran en los accesos al colegio. No le hizo mucha gracia, pero accedió.**

-Me pregunto porque. – dijo Lily sarcásticamente.

- No puedo creer que el ministerio crea que es seguro colocar dementores en el colegio. – comentó Remus.

- Cada vez está peor.

—**¿No le hizo gracia? ¿Por qué no, si están ahí para atrapar a Black?**

—**Dumbledore no les tiene mucha simpatía a los guardias de Azkaban — respondió el señor Weasley con disgus to—. Tampoco yo se la tengo, si nos ponemos así... Pero cuando se trata con alguien como Black, hay que unir fuerzas con los que uno preferiría evitar.**

—**Si salvan a Harry...**

—**En ese caso, no volveré a decir nada contra ellos —dijo el señor Weasley con cansancio—. Es tarde, Molly. Será mejor que subamos...**

**Harry oyó mover las sillas. Tan sigilosamente como pudo, se alejó para no ser visto por el pasadizo que conducía al bar.**

**La puerta del comedor se abrió y segundos después el rumor de pasos le indicó que los padres de Ron subían las escaleras.**

**La botella de tónico para las ratas estaba bajo la mesa a la que se habían sentado. Harry esperó hasta oír cerrarse la puerta del dormitorio de los padres de Ron y volvió a subir por las escaleras, con la botella.**

**Fred y George estaban agazapados en la sombra del rellano de la escalera, partiéndose de risa al oír a Percy poniendo patas arriba la habitación que compartía con Ron, en busca de la insignia.**

**-La tenemos nosotros —le susurró Fred al oído—. La hemos mejorado. En la insignia se leía ahora: Premio Asnal.**

Los cuatro rieron ante esto.

-Nuestros dignos sucesores.

**Harry lanzó una risa forzada. Le llevó a Ron el tónico para ratas, se encerró en la habitación y se echó en la cama.**

**Así que Sirius Black iba tras él. Eso lo explicaba todo. Fudge había sido indulgente con él porque estaba muy contento de haberlo encontrado con vida. **

James y Remus bufaron, como si le fuera hacer daño.

**Le había hecho prometer a Harry que no saldría del callejón Diagon, donde había un montón de magos para vigilarle. Y había mandado dos coches del Ministerio para que fueran todos a la estación al día siguiente, para que los Weasley pudieran proteger a Harry hasta que hubiera subido al tren.**

**Harry estaba tumbado, escuchando los gritos amortiguados que provenían de la habitación de al lado, y se preguntó por qué no estaría más asustado. Sirius Black había matado a trece personas con un hechizo; los padres de Ron, obviamente, pensaban que Harry se aterrorizaría al enterarse de la verdad. Pero Harry estaba completamente de acuerdo con la señora Weasley en que el lugar más seguro de la Tierra era aquel en que estuviera Albus Dumbledore.**

**¿No decía siempre la gente que Dumbledore era la única persona que había inspirado miedo a lord Voldemort? ¿No le daría a Black, siendo la mano derecha de Voldemort, tanto miedo como a éste?**

**Y además estaban los guardias de Azkaban, de los que hablaba todo el mundo. La mayoría de las personas les tenían un miedo irracional, **

-Y con muy buenas razones, esas criaturas son espeluznantes. – agregó James.

- Y feas. – añadió Sirius. – son muy feas y no tienen sentido de la moda.

**y si estaban apostados alrededor del colegio, las posibilidades de que Black pudiera entrar parecían muy escasas. No, en realidad, lo que más preocupaba a Harry era que ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad de que le permitieran visitar Hogsmeade. Nadie querría dejarle abandonar la seguridad del castillo hasta que hubieran atrapado a Black; de hecho, Harry sospechaba que vigilarían cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que hubiera pasado el peligro.**

Los tres merodeadores hicieron una mueca ante esto, ya sea por seguridad o no, iba ser bastante frustrante tener a los profesores a sus espaldas.

**Arrugó el ceño mirando al oscuro techo. ¿Creían que no era capaz de cuidar de sí mismo? Había escapado tres veces de lord Voldemort. **

**- **Estupidos genes Potter. – murmuró Lily.

- Y ahora que hice.

- Por tu culpa lo persiguen los problemas.

**No era un completo inútil...**

**Sin querer; le vino a la mente la silueta animal que había visto entre las sombras en la calle Magnolia. Qué hacer cuando sabes que se acerca lo peor...**

—**No me van a matar —dijo Harry en voz alta.**

-Así se habla. – afirmó Remus mientras los otros asentían.

—**Así me gusta, amigo —contestó el espejo con voz soñolienta.**

-Ese es el final del capítulo. –dijo James marcando la página y dejando el libro en la mesa.

**(*1) Puffskein:**


End file.
